The daily life of a demon teen
by WiteScythe
Summary: If you had the chance to start over, would you forget the past and start anew? Or would you hold on to it and repeat your mistakes? For Hiccup, his wish for a new chance at life was granted, but the cost was something he never expected. Sometimes death isn't the end of a life, but the beginning of a better one. Demoncup! Magic! Badasscup! AU.
1. Chapter 1: The day I died

The daily life of a demon teen

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

"_**Magic incantation"**_

**(A/N: Hey guys, now before I start, I'll make it clear that I'm still putting most of my effort to writing my first story- A Queen's Hero. So, this story's updates will be even ****MORE**** sporadic than my other story. This idea has been nagging me ever since I wrote-in the Vikings referring to the hybrid Hiccup as a Demon lord. Unlike my other story, this one will be less serious, kind of Hiccup's day to day life after his "Accident". I'm going to attempt to build my own magic casting system, but I might need help from you reviewers to make sure it isn't broken or flawed. This AU story will have a rough start but will get better as time goes on. Now with that settled, this takes place at the start of the film, but with one major difference and most of berk may be OOC. Oh, I almost forgot, this story's spark came from one of the first and favorite FF ****"Survivalist"**** written by ****supersandman86****. I highly recommend reading it, it's just that good!)**

**Before we get started, Temporary character death and gore warning near the climax!**

Chapter 1: The day I died

**? POV**

"This is berk", a small collection of huts dotted the open area of a forest covered island. "It's twelve days north of hopelessness, and a few degrees south of freezing to death", Its appearance is a massive rock shard surrounded by nothing but ocean, "It's located solidly on the meridian of misery". "My village", the light of torches on houses or carried by patrolling Viking watchmen lit the village from the darkness of night, "In a word, sturdy".

"It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new", the overturn boat-like huts were decorated with dragon traits like scale-like shingles or spikes. "We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets- ", a grazing sheep gets snatched up, another takes its place.

"You know, you've probably heard this a million times before, right? So, let's just skip to the divergent point, ok?".

**Nar POV**

Gobber hobbled into his forge, surprised that it was already lit, "Wha'?!". He looked around and saw a fifteen-year-old boy hard at work sharpening a sword, "'iccup, wha' are ya' doin' 'ere lad?".

Hiccup pulled off the sharp sword and tossed it onto the pile of repaired weapons, he picked up another dull blade and replied while pressing it on the grinding wheel, "Doing what my dad said, staying out of the way". Gobber looked at the back of the forge and sighed, Hiccup had been staying in his room at the forge for a few days. He knew Stoick had been drinking again, the bruise on the boy's cheek reminded him of the fight between the blacksmith and the chief.

Gobber hobbled over to his tool wall and swapped his hook for his tong attachment, he spun around and saw Hiccup toss some bent weapons onto the coals. The boy went back to sharpening, Gobber frowned while staring at the flames, _'Tha' boy is strong, no one could bounce back from wha' he 'ad lived through'_.

Outside, the raid was only intensifying as the dragons set huts alite and flew off with livestock in their claws. Gobber looked out the forge's window, the other teens from Hiccup's generation were hard at work dousing the ever-growing fires. He turned back to his apprentice, still amazed that he hadn't bothered looking to where his peers were, _'Shouldn't 'e crave glory like tha' rest o' 'em?'_. He shook his head, knowing ever since that Nadder killed his mother that the boy would flee rather than fight a dragon.

While Gobber was remembering his fallen friend, Hiccup was deep in thought, _'I know Gobber thinks he's being subtle with his glances, but he's not. He maybe one of the few people who deserve to know why I don't crave glory. I don't seek it because I can't, I don't because it won't change a thing. Everyone besides him and Gothi detests my very existence, even my own __**Father**__'_.

Hiccup flipped the blade and began to sharpen the other side, a small smile crept onto his face, _'Well, there is someone else who doesn't despise me, more like a friend. To be more accurate, my friend isn't someone, but something'_.

* * *

_**Flashback, three years ago**_

A child with auburn hair and freckled cheeks clumsily sprinted from his three pursuers, Snotlout and the Thorston twins grew frustrated that a fishbone of a boy kept out of reach, "Stop running Useless and take your beating like a Viking!". Hiccup's slender frame gave him a tremendous advantage navigating the thick underbrush of the forest, the bulking Jorgenson and the tall Ruff and Tuff kept getting snagged by low hanging limbs.

Hiccup looked back at his vanishing pursuers, tripping over a buried stone, "Ahh!". He tumbled down a moss-covered stone slope, the rough rocks scraped his hands and cheeks.

He came to rest near a hidden cave opening, he shook off his dizziness and scrambled in when he heard his bullies nearby, "Damn, looks like the runt gave ya' the slip, eh Snot?".

"Shut up Tuff, we'll get Useless when he gets back to the village!", the twins snigger when Snotlout huffs in annoyance.

Hiccup waited for the sounds of the retreating footfalls to fade to nothing, then tries to stand but winces. He looks down at his leg as he hikes up his pants, seeing his discolored ankle, he sighs, "Great, now how am I going to run to the forge". He didn't want to face his father since he struck him during his drunken rage… again, he didn't choose to resemble his late mother. Hiccup sat a little way in from the cave opening, just enough that the growing freezing drizzle couldn't reach him.

He stared through the hanging vegetation, he rose up and was about to limp through the rain until a faint whisper came from the dark, _"Come, don't leave"_.

Hiccup looked back, staring into the darkness, _'I must be hearing things'_.

He turned back to the mouth of the cave and took a step, _"Please don't leave"_. The unearthly whisper sent chills down his spine; Hiccup felt his heartbeat quicken.

He supported his small lanky body with a hand on the cave wall, he called out in a shaky whimper, "Who-who are y-you?". From around a corner deeper in the cave, hovered into view a tiny ball of red light, it swayed to get the boys attention.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, the light blinked with each syllable of the whisper, _"Come, follow"_. Against his better judgment, he limped towards the dancing globe. Hiccup had to stop several times to rest his hurt leg, the light hovered just out of reach and lit the area around him. The deeper he went, the more faintly glowing cracks appeared on the cave walls and overhead.

He finally reaches where the light was leading him, a small open hollow was illuminated by mysterious glowing mushrooms. Opposite from the tunnel, stood a strange stone outcropping. The light flew towards the stone, its light revealed it to be a small monstrous looking humanoid. The orb flew into the statue's open maw, its eyes glowed with the same reddish light, _"Come closer"_.

Hiccup stepped back trembling, he replied to the deep guttural voice, "N-no".

The voice grew softer, the statue's eyes pulsed with every syllable, _"Please, I don't want to be alone"_. Hiccup was drawn to the icon's whimpering, _'Why am I trusting this thing?'_, he stopped arm lengths away from it.

He had to sit down to relieve the weight on his ankle, he looked at his injury and sighed, "Now it's swollen, just perfect".

"_I can help you"_, he looked at the statue.

"How?", Hiccup couldn't believe he was talking to what must be a figment of his imagination.

"_I'll tell you only if you promise to talk to me, deal?"_, he doubted the icon, he didn't trust anyone since his last 'friend', Fishlegs Ingerman, joined up with his bullies. He agreed, _"Thank you, now pickup that flat smooth stone and place it in my palm"_. Hiccup reached over and held the small stone; it was no bigger than his own palm. He placed it in the icon's open paw, its eye glow intensified as the stone vibrated and slightly hovered up. A second later, the stone fell into its palm, the sculpture panted heavily.

"Are you okay?", Hiccup grew worried at the sound of the icon's heaving and dimming eye glow.

"_Yes, enchanting that… stone drained wh-…what little m-mana I had left"_, the boy's face twisted in confusion. _'Mana? Enchanting?'_, he looked at the stone resting in the icon's paw, its carved foreign rune glowed. The faint yellow light pulsed like a heartbeat; some huffing drew back his attention.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?", Hiccup wondered why he felt pity at this thing.

"_Do you… mean any-… thing?"_, the boy nods, _"If you don't… mind, use that… sharp rock shard to draw… Blo-blood"_.

'_Blood! This thing wants my blood!'_, he hesitated, "Um, do I have to?".

"_You said… anything, right?"_, he did say it. Hiccup may not be strong like the rest of his village, but he held up his word like he was raised to.

"O-okay", he picked up the shard and slid the sharp edge across his thumbprint, "Ouch!". He held the cut to stop his blood from dripping, "Now what?".

"_If y-you don't… mind, let some drip into… the bowl at m-my feet"_, Hiccup did as it commanded. The drops fell into the tiny stone dish, then seeped into the rock. The icon's breath returned to normal, as did its eye glow, _"Thank you, do your injuries hurt?"_.

"Obviously", he muttered an apology at his rudeness.

"_No worries, you should wrap your cut before you fall ill"_, Hiccup's heart felt a twinge of happiness at this thing's compassion, it showed more to him in this moment than most of the village did throughout his entire childhood.

"It's fine, it'll heal in the next few days", he gave a small smile.

"_You speak the truth child, your blood is extraordinary indeed!"_, Hiccup felt some pride at the icon's compliment. _"You may not be able to cast magic like other mortals, but from what I can sense from your blood, you can sustain magic cast on you!"_, the excitement coming from the statue unnerved Hiccup.

"M-magic?", the icon composed itself.

"_Yes, you do know what magic is, right?"_, it seemed to wait for a response.

"Only from myths and legends", he shifted and winced when his sprained ankle moved.

"_Child, take the enchanted stone, it is my gift to you"_, Hiccup reached over and held the warm pulsing stone, his pain immediately faded to nothing.

"What! I-I don't feel my ankle hurting!", he moved his injured limb.

"_Careful child, that stone only nullifies the pain, your leg is still damaged!"_, Hiccup stopped moving.

He sat back down in front of the icon, "So magic is real?!".

"_Indeed, that stone has been infused with the spell '__**Lesser Numb**__', dulling any pain from physical damage"_, Hiccup set down the stone to move closer. Pain shot up through his leg when he shuffled, _"The enchantment only applies when you have the stone on your person or in contact with your skin"_.

He stuffed the stone in his pocket, the discomfort faded once again, "So what else can magic do?". Hiccup could feel a grin coming from the statue.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

While the raid continued outside, Hiccup recalled his many meetings with the icon. Whenever he felt the need to talk to someone, he would visit it. During one of his occasional visits, Hiccup asked if the icon had a name, it said it forgot it during the many millennia's it was sealed. It gladly took the name of Hiccup's imaginary friend 'Grayson'. Every time he would visit, Grayson would ask him to give him a small amount of his blood.

After tossing the sharpened sword aside, he felt his necklace shift under his green tunic. Every year, Grayson would use his acquired mana to enchant stones Hiccup would bring to him. The three wrapped stones hung on Hiccups leather necklace; smaller stones were on either side of his first gift. The left one's rune glowed ice blue, '**Lesser Strength**', granting a slight boost to his own muscles power. The right one's rune glowed forest green, '**Lesser Healing**', boosting Hiccup's already impressive healing ability.

When he returned from his first meeting with Grayson, Snotlout and the twins ambushed him. He felt nothing as they beat him, but he played along to not raise suspicion. After he healed his scrapes and sprained ankle, Hiccup wove his necklace and always kept it with him whenever he wasn't sleeping. After shrugging off the next few beatings, some adults began to see him differently.

A faint whistling grew louder, "Night fury! Get down!", shouted the defending villagers. Hiccup glanced out the forge's ordering window, just in time to see one of their catapults get blown to ruins. _'I wish I could have that kind of firepower'_, he shook off that thought, knowing from Grayson that mortals couldn't use magic. When they talked, Hiccup would tell him about his days living in the village, while Grayson would teach him about magic and his life before being betrayed and sealed.

When Grayson learned that his village fought dragons, he asked Hiccup if he could place a ward on his soul. He told him it would scare away dragons that got near him, Hiccup agreed since he was deftly afraid of them. After cutting his hand and placing it on Grayson's head, a strange sensation flowed up from his arm. Hiccup cried out when it reached his heart, bringing him down to his knees. Under his rib cage and on his heart, a cursed mark appeared. From then on, when a dragon stumbled upon Hiccup, it would flee as soon as it noticed him.

A commotion outside the forge drew Hiccup's attention, the head of a large torch rolled past the window. He chuckled until he heard his name being called out by his 'father', "**HICCUP, GET OUT HERE!**", _'Great, what am I getting blamed for this time?'_. He walked over to swap his leather apron for his fur vest, he placed his hand where his necklace was under his tunic, _'Here we go'_.

He left the forge and walked towards where Stoick and the village were gathered, all the teens except for Astrid and Fishlegs were snickering. He stopped before his towering chief, "Yes, sir?", his reply caused Stoick to narrow his eyes.

"Care to explain that?!", the large chieftain motioned to the burned remains of a net.

"I wouldn't know, I've been in the forge and out of everyone's way", Hiccup replied respectfully.

"Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut said you lured a nightmare to chase you into the village", he turned away from Stoick, hiding his eye roll.

"They're obviously lying", he said with little emotion.

"Can you prove it?", Gobber hobble up to Hiccup.

"Aye, I can. One, we all seen tha' any dragon tha' even sees 'iccup it flees, not goes afta' 'im. Two, we all saw 'im leave ma' forge just now, right?", a handful of villagers nod in agreement. Hiccup smiled at Gobber, knowing he'd always look out for him.

Spitelout huffs and leads his son elsewhere, the rest of the adults begin to disperse. Gobber gives Stoick a glare, then leads Hiccup to get a change of clothes from the boy's house.

* * *

_Later, Great hall_

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home", Stoick stabs a knife into a clouded corner of a nautical map, "One more search before the ice sets in". The villagers present muttered objectively, "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?". The grumbling intensified, Stoick decided to play his trump card, "Alright, those who stay will look after Hiccup".

Spitelout raised his hand, "I'm with you Stoick!".

His response was followed by the rest of the villagers, Stoick dryly spoke, "Ah, That's more like it". He looked around but didn't find Gobber, instead he noticed Gunther and Brenna Hofferson. His mind formulated a plan to ensure that the Haddock line would stay in power should he die when they'd set out to find the nest in a few days.

* * *

_Morning, the next day_

**Astrid POV**

I just got back from my morning training and was on my way to my house to change, when I saw the chief leaving my house, _'I wonder what Stoick was doing with my parents?'_. I stepped up to the door and was about to knock, until I heard my mom and dad talking, "Are you sure we are doing the right thing, what about her dream?".

My mom sounded worried, my dad replied, "Honey, this is the chief we're talking about. Who else could be a better choice, certainly not that pigheaded Spitelout and his brat?!". My eyes widen, _'Choice, NO… no way!'_. I kicked in the door, my dad spun around, "Astrid sweety, what are you doing home so soon?".

I felt my blood boil, "No, you can't make me!".

My mom walked over to me, "Listen dear, we're doing this for your own good".

I slap her hand away, "For my own good, you're selling me like livestock **FOR MY OWN GOOD!**". I huffed and glared at my dad, "What about me becoming a shieldmaiden, my dream and our honor!".

His face hardens, "You're my daughter and living under my roof, **YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!**". I run up to my room and slam my door closed, I scream and collapse in front of my dresser. _'My dream, they have no right to take it from me!'_, I sit in the chair in front of my mirror. Staring at my reflection, I see a jar of paint off to the side, _'I won't go down without a fight, I'll prove to everyone how pathetic that runt is and free myself!'_.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Gobber's forge_

**Nar POV**

Hiccup had just finished the morning's fixes and rebalances, "There, all done!". He almost finished reorganizing the delivery cart, the swords were tossed in blade up along with upright spears.

Gobber hobbled in, "Oi, ya' done already lad?". He smiles and nods, "Excellent, yur' up fo' deliverin' 'em?".

Hiccup's smile falls, "Do I have to, I mean isn't there still a lot to do here?".

Gobber replied while going to the back, "Nonsense, out ya' go!". Hiccup groaned and pulled the cart outside, his left rune stone's glow intensified. He felt it activate and pulled his fur vest tighter around him, no one could know of his friend's gifts.

Hiccup made it to the half-built stage in the village center, _'Why did Stoick ordered for this to be built?'_. He stopped the weapon cart beside it, he took a deep breath, "Weapons up!". He stepped aside before the villagers marched up to collect their orders, most of them still didn't like him. A pinch stung Hiccup's heart, the cursed mark was charged by an approaching source of malevolent emotion.

Before the first adult could reach their weapon, a shriek echoed out, "**HADDOCK!**". Hiccup looked behind him, Astrid stood at the edge of the town square. In her hands she held a dueling battle-axe and training shield, her face was decorated with her clans warpaint. For the first time in years, he felt his blood run cold in absolute fear.

Astrid charged while screaming her war cry, Hiccup fled while uttering, "Astrid, why are you doing this!". He dodged a horizontal axe chop, _'Why didn't you make me an agility boosting rune stone, Grayson!'_.

Hiccup continued to dodge and run, which infuriated Astrid, "Stay still and fight me, Haddock!".

'_Yeah, I'll get right on that lady!'_, he bit back the remark and concentrated on running. Hiccup slipped on the stage's stairs, he swung open his legs to avoid getting them broken. Her axe smashed into the steps just centimeters away from his manhood, splintering the stairs, _'That was too close to my tenders!'_. He scrambles up the steps while she struggled to free her axe, Astrid finally tore it free and gave chase.

She cuts off his escape by forcing him into the tallest corner of the stage, "Nowhere left to run!".

Hiccup puts his hands in front of himself submissively, "Why are you doing this?!".

"Don't play dumb, it was probably your idea!", she kept herself in between him and the stairs, she knew he'd be too cowardly to jump. If he did, he'd hurt his legs and she'll easily be able to catch him. That thought alone fueled her rage, "You would make me your sick plaything, have me cook, clean and have your- ". She roared and ran at him, Hiccup slid under her chop that broke one of the banner poles. He bolted to the stairs, but Astrid's axe smashed in his path. Hiccup skidded to a stop and felt her grab the scruff of his tunic along with his necklace, _'No!'_.

He flew over her shoulder and crashed into the floor, _'Ow! Wait, that hurt?!'_. He felt for his gifts but couldn't feel them, Hiccup spots his severed necklace behind a snarling Astrid, _'Okay, I'm so dead!'_. The rune stones didn't glow, they needed to be near him to function. He tried to calm her, "Astrid p-please, I d-don't know what y-you're talking about!". Her wrathful forced breathing through her gritted teeth intensified his cursed mark's pulsing, Hiccup feebly held his chest.

"You won't have me; **I WON'T LET YOU!**", Astrid yelled as she shield-bashed the frightened Hiccup, sending him stumbling back. Her parents made their way to the front of the crowd, just in time to see him get his foot caught on the fallen pole. Hiccup fell from the stage… and onto the weapon cart.

Swords and spears pierced through his chest, maces and hammers broke his ribs. Hiccup hack and sputtered blood from his mouth, the blades tore into his lungs. Blood cascaded down the sword blades and spear poles, pooling around the cart. Hiccup coughed his last breaths as the light faded from his forest green eyes. His body went limp, the crowd was silent in sheer disbelief.

Astrid's face changed to horror when she realizes what she'd done, _'Oh gods, I didn't mean to-!'_.

* * *

_The cave where Grayson was sealed_

"yes", the icon started to shake, cracks began to form. "Yeeesss!", intense red light spewed from the widening cracks, large chunks of stone flew away from the icon. "**YEEEEESSSSS!**", the blinding scarlet light flooded the interior of the cave, burning everything inside.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Berk's Great hall_

A powerful pressure wave flowed throughout the entire island, disturbing the forest and village. Stoick ran out the doors, dark clouds converged above the village center. He barreled towards the crowd in the distance, the clouds began to swirl like a typhoon. Stoick passed the forge, Gobber hobbled as fast as he could. Both men shoved their way through the crowd, a heart wrenching scene came into view as they cleared the mob. Astrid stood up on the stage dressed for battle, looking down on Hiccup's bloodied corpse that was skewered on spears and swords

The sun was blocked by the storm, turning day into night. The crowd screams when a blinding column of crimson light erupted from the forest, darker crimson tendrils coiled around the pillar like vines. Thunder rumbled as flashes of light exploded within the clouds, a deep guttural laugh* came from the storm, "ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha".

The eye of the storm was illuminated by a descending blood red sphere of pure malevolent energy, "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!". The villagers felt soul shaking fear at the evil object floating down, it drew in their terror in the form of faint glowing red dust. Bright reddish lighting struck down at the stage, Astrid leaped off to the safety of the crowd. A bolt struck a banner pole, splintering it and setting it alite. Flaming debris fell around the stage and cart, cutting off the crowd from Hiccup's corpse.

The sphere spasmed and undulated, slowly taking a humanoid form, "**HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**". The being's laugh stopped as the blood red film peeled off and crumble to nothing to reveal a clean shaved slender man in his early forties, he had flawless fair skin and long wild flowing dark auburn hair that reach to his lower back. He was dressed in a business-like attire of black polished spectator shoes, trousers, vest, coat and an open overcoat. Under the black attire he wore a white dress shirt and red tie, the villagers were bewildered by the strange clothing.

He looked down at the terrified villagers with ruby red iris surrounded by midnight black, his left eye was hidden behind his long bangs. He scanned the crowd, his eye slits rounded when he spots Hiccup's impaled body. He floats down, the wind from the dark storm fluttering his overcoat. Stoick steps forward, "Stay away from my-!".

"**Silence**", he locked his eye at the chieftain and snapped his fingers, a small red magic circle flashed on the back of his hand before a wave of distorted energy emitted from the being. Washing over everyone, it muted the voices of all present excluding the Elder Gothi. He hovered above the boy's corpse and stretched his right hand; his black nails were two-centimeters-long and tapered to a fine point. His hand was covered by a red miasma, an unseen force tugged at the corpse. Sickening flesh-tearing sounds made the crowd shudder, the body limply hovered under the being's hand.

"I should thank you mortals for providing such a perfect pawn for me to free myself from my eternal prison. Unfortunately, I can't slaughter every one of you, I must uphold my end of our deal", he aimed his other hand at the bloodied cart. Like his right, his hand became wrapped in red miasma, the cart rattled as Hiccup's blood was extracted from wood and dirt. Globs of it flowed from the cart to his upright palm, the droplets collected and formed as a rotating basketball sized sphere of swirling blood.

He released the hovering blood globe and reached inside his overcoat, he pulled out a red bladed karambit-like knife and cut open his palm, "**Cardinal Martyr**". He stowed away the knife as a small amount of his reddish black blood was drawn up through a similar red magic circle from his quickly healing wound to the blood orb. His blood quickly corrupted the human blood to match his own, he smacked his hands together and clasped them. Hiccup's corpse moved in front of him, the reddish black blood orb burst open and enveloped the body.

Gothi sensed an intense rise in dark magic power coming from the blood cocoon, she raised her frail hand and silently cast "**Safeguard**". A faint green magic circle appeared from her open hand, a dome of translucent green light enclosed the being and the cocoon.

He smirked, "Well now, I did sense an agent of '_**Them**_' lived in this village, you think this enclosure will protect you?". The cocoon flex and each time it did, it grew smaller in size. Light flashed within each time it pulsed like a heartbeat, the crowd could see the silhouette of the small boy curled into a fetal position, "Soon my fallen friend, you will rise again as a child of my blood". The pulsing intensified in frequency, blurring the cocoon's form.

An explosion of uncontrolled blinding magic energy collided into the enclosure walls; the growing pressure forced cracks to appear, He chuckled, "How long can you keep this up, Seer?". A wide flat beam of energy shot out from a large crack, bifurcating a newly repaired catapult in two. The violently destructive energy flowed harmlessly around the dark being, Gothi staggered as she tried to maintain the enclosure's stability.

The energy died down as it flowed into a second being in front of the first, the enclosure shattered and faded as Gothi hunched over in exhaustion. The second one was smaller than the first yet resembled a familiar boy, everyone knew it must have been Hiccup. His face was relaxed as if he were slumbering, the only differences were that it lacked his freckles and chin scar. His auburn hair had grown longer, up to his midback. His clothes resembled those he wore minutes before, his tunic was now dark red instead of green. His fur vest, brown pants and boots were now as black as the being's attire, Hiccup floated in front of him.

"Time to wake up, Kid", he snapped his fingers. Hiccup twitched and fidgeted for a bit, before he convulsed and let out a soundless scream. His gaping mouth showed off his new fangs, his fingers had nails like the being.

Hiccup relaxed after a couple seconds and looked around, "W-where am I, the last thing I remember was-!", he touched his chest. He breathed easier when he felt his heartbeat, "I thought I died".

"You did", Hiccup turned to the speaker, immediately noticing similarities to himself but older.

"D-do I know you?", he questions the being that resembled him.

"Oh my, how hurtful!", the being jested, "And here I thought we were friends".

'_We're friends? The only friend I have was- '_, his memory came back to him, "Grayson?".

"Bingo!", he spread his arms as an enthusiastic Hiccup flew into him and hugged him.

"It is you, how are you here?", Grayson's smile fell.

"Like I said you did die, I hope you can forgive me", Hiccup was confused. "I'm so sorry, that wasn't a ward I placed on your soul. It was a cursed mark, scaring away dragons was just a side effect of the curse", Grayson waited for Hiccup to react, be it violent or cold.

"So, what happen?", the elder demon grew worried that he still hadn't reacted.

"The curse, should it be fulfilled, would dispel the seal that bound me to that icon. The curse required you to be killed maliciously by someone's hands other than your own, I would be freed but your soul would've been trapped forever in your corpse", Grayson prepared for the anticipated fury from his friend.

"But I'm alive, how?".

"I used my power to reconstruct your torn body and dispelled the curse, thereby resurrecting you", he sees Hiccup take a deep breath, "Are you mad?".

"Not really, I'm alive, aren't I?", Hiccup looked over Grayson, "Is that how you looked like before?".

He chuckled, "No, I lost my body when I was sealed so I created this one".

"Wow, you look different, kinda like an older me!".

"I'm not the only one", Grayson snapped his fingers, a floating mirror appeared next to them.

Hiccup looked at his reflection, "Whoa, I look cool!". His giddiness caused his pointed ears to twitch, making them poke through his hair, "Are those… my ears?".

"Yep, your ears, eyes and fangs are traits you inherited from me when I gave you my blood", Hiccup finally realizes that they are several meters in the air.

"Wait, I'm flying, does that mean I can use magic like you?!".

"Magic?", muttered Stoick, the crowd around him muttering similar thoughts. His face changes from confused to angry, "Hell spawn, get away from my son!".

Grayson sees Stoick tense up, "No-you-don't, **Paralysis**", he snaps his fingers and red miasma locked everyone but Gothi in place.

The trapped Vikings couldn't move anything below their necks, Stoick bellowed out, "Change my son back, you damn dem-!".

Grayson chuckled as the chieftain mouthed obscenities, "Now Kid, I have some 'old friends' I need to pay a visit". "Until I return, I need you to get stronger", He snapped his fingers and a flash of light blinded Hiccup. In Grayson's hands appeared a black leather satchel, "Since they sealed me before I could have spawn of my own, I would like to think of you as my son, can I?".

Hiccup was deep in thought, _'The only one I think of like family is Gobber, but he isn't blood. Grayson did say we shared the same blood now, so I guess it's fine'_, "Sure Grayson".

"Please, you can call me Dad, Father or Pops", Grayson felt happier than he did in thousands of years. He reached under his overcoat and pulled out his karambit, Hiccup eyes the deep red short curved blade. The simple black grip was textured with a scale-like pattern, the fingerhole was as red as the blade, "This knife has been passed down through my lineage from father to son, now I give it to you", he placed it in the satchel.

Grayson snapped his fingers, "**Void pocket**", a tear in the fabric of space opened. He reached in and pulled out a strange book, the black leather cover had metalwork and a smooth garnet-like oval gem. The metalwork was intricate on the corners of the book's front and back covers, it wrapped around the gem to secure it in place, "This grimoire has guided many generations of my bloodline, it will do the same for you". He placed it inside and reached into the rift again, pulling out three vials of color shifting liquid, "In case of an emergency, use these mana potions".

Grayson packed the vials in and handed the satchel to Hiccup, who smiled, "Thanks Pops!"

"I have a feeling that you may not be welcome in the mortal village anymore, you remember how I taught you how to use basic spells, right?", Hiccup nods, "Good, use teleport to gather your things before I leave to handle 'some business', ok?".

Hiccup secures the satchel to his back, "**Teleport**". With a _Foop_, Hiccup distorted the area around him and vanishes. A minute later _Fomp_, Hiccup returns in a flash of light, "I got everything I need to survive".

"That was quick", Grayson knew Hiccup was hiding something.

"Well, I kinda had a 'runaway pack' always ready, I guess it came in handy now", Hiccup shrugged.

Grayson sees him tear up, "Don't worry son, I'll keep in touch", he ruffled Hiccup's hair. The boy went in for another hug, Grayson pats his back, "I'll be back before you know it".

Hiccup wipes away his tears, "I know, Pops".

"See you soon, my boy", a large howling rift opens, Grayson waves at him and flies into it before it collapses.

"Bye", Hiccup floats down to the smoldering stage, then adjusts his other satchel containing his camping essentials. He sees his necklace nearby; he kneels and picks it up. The stone's glow returned more brightly, _'They must be reacting to my mana'_. Hiccup ties it back around his neck, he turns his back to the crowd, "You know you can move now".

"'ow did-?", Gobber began to ask.

"Most magic dispels when the caster gets far away or leaves to a different world", he made his way off the stage. Stoick approached him as he walked towards the forest entrance, "Don't come any closer, Stoick!".

The chiefs worry was replaced by irritation, "What did ya' call me?".

"I'm sorry **sir**, is that better or do you prefer chief?", the following crowd gasped. "It doesn't matter since I'm leaving, right?", Hiccup shrugged.

Stoick sputtered, "Why?".

Hiccup huffed, "Besides the fact that you did something that got me killed, I've always been hated by everyone but Gobber and Gothi". He turns to the crowd, "Trust me, the feeling is mutual!".

The chief stepped towards him, "You can't, you're not eighteen, I won't let you!".

Hiccup raised his hand, dark red miasma flowed from it, "I'd like to see you try to keep me here". Everyone stepped back, he looks to Gobber, "Don't worry Gobber, I'll let you know when I'm settled in, 'kay?". Hiccup took a step, "**Blink**", _Foop_. As soon as Hiccup vanished, the crowd conversed in fear of what they just seen. Not only do they have to worry about the dragons raiding them, but now a real live demon has been born and may have a vendetta against them.

Hidden in the tangled limbs, Hiccup perched on a branch and watched the villagers disperse, "Idiots". He whispered "**Blink**" and with another _Foop_, the vanished elsewhere.

**(A/N: Nope, just like I said earlier, this will be an easy-going story with some action sprinkled in for flavor. *think the yautja(Predator) laugh from the original 1987 film.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hole in the ground

The daily life of a demon teen

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

"**Magic incantation"**

**(A/N: Merry Christmas (Or Happy Holidays, whichever you prefer), here's the next Chapter, enjoy! In all three movies and series, we never get to see the far side of the Isle of Berk. So, in this AU, I made the opposite side of the Island **_**"Unique"**_**. I've fixed Hiccup's age in Ch.1 to match the canon film. Magic circles appear on the back of Hiccup's hand or in his palm when casts most spells.)**

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: I swear I'm not against Hiccstrid, it's just she was the only major character that would work. Her temper and drive to be better than everyone else is just too perfect to use against her. Snotlout doesn't have the balls, the twins are to stupid and I'm not even considering Fishlegs.**

**I've read an FF a long time ago where she and Hiccup were arranged, but she got pass her initial dislike of him. She just beat him up in that FF, I took it a step further in mine. Like in the summary, Hiccup will choose to start anew. He'll have no hard feelings for Astrid, even though she did kill him.**

**The13thReaper: Thanks, your review gets me pumped to write more of this story!**

**OechsnerC: I look forward to writing it.**

**WinterKing15: first, AWSOME name. second, the Hooligans were 'forgiven', they have a clean slate with Hiccup. What they do with their absolution is their choice, be it friendship or a grave. "Climax?", I'm not sure how, in essence, a "slice of life" genre story will have a climax.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 2: Hole in the ground

**Nar POV**

_Fomp_, Hiccup appeared out of the distortion, _'Shit, I can't use Blink or Teleport anymore'_. The forest had thinned, but he knew he was still too close to the village, _'I guess I'll walk for a bit'_. After a couple of minutes, Hiccup came to the stone bridge separating the village and its forest from the 'Other side'. His father and the other adults talked about the Other side, how going to the desolated landscape was pointless and served no other purpose but to waste time, _'I'll be the judge of that'_. Hiccup stepped onto the bridge, the side he left was heavily forested while the side before him was nothing but stony ground and long dead trees.

_Hours later_

Hiccup finally decided to take a breather, he drank from his uncorked calabash-looking water holder. Around him was more stone filled landscape, he oddly felt in tune with the desolation, _'Kinda peaceful, in a weird unexplainable way'_. Hiccup recorked his water container and resumed his walk.

After a few more hours of walking, he started to think back to his past 'life' in the village. _'I feel more at peace here than I ever did back there'_, Hiccup stopped mid stride, almost falling into a massive fifteen-meter-deep chasm. Bits of rock fell, occasionally hitting the wall and causing echoes. _'That would have hurt'_, he looked around, trying to find a way down. A lone stream fell into the cove, more like a trickle than a small waterfall. The hard stone prevented any sort of flora from taking root in or around the cove, _'At least I found a water source, it's a start'_.

Hiccup sat on the cove lip, _'How do I get down?'_. He facepalmed, "Duh, Magic!". He stood up and shook himself loose, _'Concentrate… light as a feather'_, "**Feather fall**". Faint red miasma flowed around his body, he stepped off from the ledge. Hiccup fell at a fifth of the normal rate, he smiled, _'I wish I knew more advanced magic'_. His lapse in focus caused the miasma flicker, he fell the last three meters at full speed. Hiccup landed with a _Thud_, "Oof!", he didn't feel the pain of impact.

When he fell, his satchel opened, and the grimoire tumbled out. It slid to a stop, _"Hey, watch it!"_, the cover's gem pulsed with every syllable of the feminine voice.

Hiccup shuffled back, "W-who said that?!".

"_Over here!"_, the grimoire grew bored of watching him scan his surroundings like an idiot.

Hiccup dusted himself off and crouched walked towards it, "What are you?".

"_A hammer, what does it look like, I'm a book!"_, it snarked.

"Whoa, no need for the sass", he couldn't believe he was talking to a book, _'Well, I would say I'm hallucinating. But, judging from the last three years, this sorta thing now seems normal… at least to me'_.

"_You try being tossed around and then being asked a stupid question!"_, Hiccup could feel an eyeroll from the book in his hands.

"Okay, my bad", he cleared his throat, "Let's start over, my name's Hiccup and you are?".

"_Grimoires don't have names"_, Hiccup propped the book up on a rock.

"What am I supposed to call you, Book?", he sat on his knees in front of the cheeky grimoire.

"_Does it really matter?"_, it huffed, Hiccup nods affirmably. _"Fine, let's see"_, the tome opened and fluttered its pages. They blurred as it searched through to find an appropriate term, they came to a stop, _"Found it, __**Cyrai**__"_.

Hiccup tilted his head, "Cyrai?", the Tome snapped shut.

"_What, the name's meaning has been lost to the ages, so it works"_, he placed both his satchels beside her.

"Anyway, now that I found a decent place to settle, time to build a place to rest", Hiccup went off to look around with his small hatchet in hand.

_An hour later_

He stepped back and admired his handiwork, a small basic lean-to was snug against the wall of the cove. The wooden supports were fashioned by splitting and shaving them from the long dead trees he found nearby. The roof and walls were created from a thick canvas sheet Hiccup bought the first time he put together his runaway kit. The lean-to was just big enough for his roll out bedroll and his satchels to fit, "Not bad".

"_Huh, I don't understand why you did it the hard way"_, Cyrai was propped beside the lean-to.

"What do you mean 'hard way'?", as he rolled out his bed.

"_I mean, most magic users have constructs like golems or automata's to handle the physical labor"_, Cyrai opened and begun to flip through pages, _"Under the school of creation magic, a caster can create artificial life to aid them"_. An orange colored hologram-like projection of a humanoid automata appeared, moving crates from one pile to another.

"Whoa, so these 'Constructs', are they common for magic users in Pop's world?", Hiccup observed the projections flicker between different types of automata's doing tasks, he was entranced by the useful constructs. The projection changed to a tall wide torso automaton lumbering through a burning street, its two heads watching the panicking people. Besides the extra head, the construct resembled a four-meter-tall humanoid. Its entire body was made of an unfamiliar metal, each head had a single large gem-like eye.

"_Not all constructs are used for peaceful purposes"_, It reeled back its disproportional large left arm then swiped at armored warriors with blade-like claws, cleaving them in two. Its two right arms fired magic bullets from its hands at the fleeing civilians, Hiccup felt twinge of sympathy at the slaughtering of people.

"I see", he shook off the thought, "Are they hard to build?".

"_Constructs range in complexity, from simple cleaning units to complicated walking behemoths"_, Cyrai projected both, _"I can check your skill level to show you what you can do"_.

"How?", Hiccup pick up Cyrai.

"_First, set me down, don't toss me like last time!"_, He rolled his eyes and huffed, _'Really, you're bring that up again?!'_. He set her down gently, she opened, _"Good, now place your dominate hand on the inside cover"_.

Hiccup did as she said, an intense burning made him retract his hand impulsively, "Ow, what was that for?!".

"_Quit whining!"_, His glowing handprint pulsed several times, then became a watermark._ "Lefthanded?"_, Hiccup cradled his hurt hand,_ "You're an interesting one, aren't you?"_. Bright red foreign runes rained down the projected screen in columns, _"Besides a ridiculous high affinity with creation magic, you have an all-round base skill of a novice"_, Hiccup realized he could read the strange runes.

"So, what should I start training in?", he looked over his hand.

"_My advice would be creating a simple construct to aid you in building a decent shelter, not like that shabby hovel"_, Hiccup huffed at her unnecessary remark. She fluttered several pages until she stopped at a page displaying a grapefruit-size icosahedron-shaped construct, _"The constructor, a simple automaton designed for field expeditions. Able to deconstruct raw natural material for use in constructing basic shelters. Due to its rudimentary design, it's mana core doesn't require a soul, natural or artificial"_. Hiccup examined the projection further, it's twenty plane faced main body was a metal cage with triangular facets.

The top and bottom of the cage were metal triangles to which the lattice of the cage secured itself, "So this construct, I can create one at my skill level?".

"_Yes, you just have to collect the necessary resources"_, Cyrai extended the hard light to display a list of materials.

"A 'Kilogram' of metal, what's that?".

"_It's a unit of measurement, roughly equivalent to three times the Roman libra. Its divided into tenths and has prefixes depending on what unit you're currently using"_.

"Oh, that makes sense", Hiccup read down the short list, "Ok, iron won't be that difficult to get and I can find sand on that beach I found a couple months ago, but I don't know what a 'Mana core' is or where to find one".

"_Just get the rest first, I'll help you deal with the mana core later"_, he picked up Cyrai and placed her on his bedroll, _"W-what are you d-doing?!"_.

"I'm just making sure that you're safe in case it rains", Hiccup fumbled in his pack for his hammer and chisel on a handle. Putting his tools inside a canvas messenger bag he pulled out, he looped it over his shoulder, "See you later".

"_Y-yeah, see y-you soon"_, Cyrai stuttered.

_Hours later, noon_

Cyrai perked up when she heard footsteps echo in the cove, Hiccup opened the tarp sheet. _"Hiccup, you're back- "_, She coughed, _"I mean, took you long enough"_.

"Nice to see you too, Cyrai", he dumped the contents of his bag, several handful size of shiny gray rocks and a leather pouch of sand. "Do I have enough?", Hiccup asked, his clothes were ripped in several places.

"_You have sufficient sand for the glass and more than enough iron for the metal housing, but- "_, Cyrai looked at his ratty apparel, _"Are you ok with your clothes in that condition?"_.

"Not really, but I'm not much of a tailor", he shrugged, "Besides, I have spares".

"_May I remind you that you have magic?"_, she huffed.

"What, there's a spell that mends clothes?", Hiccup stowed away his tools.

"_Yes, and one to create superior clothes"_.

He thought back hours before, "Can it make clothes like what Pops wore?". Cyrai opened and fluttered to the creation magic chapter and turned page after page until she got to a section depicting common wardrobes, "There!".

"_You want to make this one?!"_, she projected a mannequin wearing an open grey zip up hoodie, dark grey tight jeans, maroon red t-shirt, and dark navy-blue converse sneakers. Hiccup nodded, _"Whatever, place your hand on the page and concentrate"_. With his hand on the page, his eyes moved under his closed eyelids as he pictured the outfit, _"When you feel sure, cast the spell"_.

"**Create lesser Object: Outfit**", Hiccup was engulfed in light as his clothes were consumed and reconstructed. The light faded as his new attire formed around his body, he felt his new clothes, "Wow, these are way more comfortable".

"_I'm glad you like them"_, he shot a glance at Cyrai.

"What?".

"_I mean, we should get working on the constructor"_, she diverted, _"To start, we need to make a mana core"_.

"Um, how?".

"_Since you lack an external source of magical energy, you'll have to crystalize it from your own mana"_.

"Sounds easy enough, how do I start?".

"_First you'll need to picture mana being drawn out of your hand"_, Hiccup sat on his knees and cupped his left hand. A spark of red light flashed in his palm, _"Concentrate"_, he furrowed his brow. A brighter spark flashed, but stabilized as a droplet of glowing red liquid, _"Good, now harden it"_. The droplet solidified into a jagged piece of crystal, _"Force more mana onto the seed"_, red miasma flowed from his palm and washed over the seed.

Hiccup began to sweat as he drew out more and more of his mana, _'Phew, I'm feeling a little lightheaded'_.

The crystal grew to a diameter of two centimeters, _"Almost there, keep it up"_. As it gains another centimeter, his breaths became uneven, _"You ok?"_.

"Y-yeah, I'm g-good", the crystal neared four centimeters, Hiccup began to sway.

"_Just a couple more layers and- "_, he fell over, _"Hiccup!"_. Cyrai watched him pant and struggle to move, _"Don't let the core touch the ground!"_.

"I d-don't feel so-so good", he kept the core hovering in his hand.

"_You're suffering from mana deprivation"_, his black satchel fell over, revealing the mana potions. _"Hiccup, listen carefully"_, he looked over to her, his ruby eyes were dim. _"You need to reach those vials, ok?"_, Hiccup groggily nods, he shuffles over to his bag and grabs one. He bit the cork and pulled it out, then spat it out the lean-to's opening. Putting the top to his lips, Hiccup greedily drank down the cold liquid.

The painful winded feeling was washed away, replaced by a charged energy flowing through his veins, "Man, I feel a million times better!".

"_Great, I was worried for yo- "_, he watched the empty vial crumble away, _"I mean, let's finish this"_.

"Right", Hiccup sat back onto his knees and resumed.

The core reached five centimeters, _"There, now get some sand, we need to encase it briefly"_. he reached over and opened his sand pouch, _"Cast create object, mana core"_.

"**Create object: Mana core**", the red crystal glowed and drew sand around itself. The glow intensified as the mini sandstorm became molten, then it formed a globe and cooled.

"_We should go outside, the next step is a bit of a fire hazard"_, Hiccup carried Cyrai, the iron ore and the pouch of sand out near the stream. _"Set the mana core near the ore and sand"_, he propped her up nearby, then set down the materials. Cyrai spots a burned tree, _"We could use that to strengthen the housing"_. He walks over and easily snaps off a limb, _"Now crush it and set it beside the ore"_.

Hiccup did and piled the black bits by the rest of the them, "Now what?".

"_Step back and channel your mana"_, He stepped away, _"When you feel it surge, cast create lesser construct, constructor"_.

Hiccup breathed deeply, his channeled mana appearing like faint wisps of red smoke flowing around him. he stretched both his hands towards the collection, the core levitated and drew the rest of the materials towards it. the iron ore fragments orbited the core, the sand and charcoal dust swirled around it. _'Almost there'_, the ore and sand became molten, the liquid metal mixed with the black dust. Impurities fell off in globs, converting the soft iron to harden steel. Hiccup felt his mana surge, "**Create lesser Construct: Constructor**".

The glass formed into triangles and the molten steel created a lattice for them to fit into. The excess metal formed the top and base of the housing, from the base grew three small short segmented legs that tapered to a tip. The spherical construct floated down, landing amidst the slag, _"Congratulations, you've created your first construct!"_.

"Cool… um, how do I turn it on?", Hiccup knelt to see the lantern-like construct. It just rested on its three legs; he tapped the contractor's body to get some reaction from it.

"_Due to lacking any sort of consciousness, it can only execute one command at a time"_, he looked to Cyrai, then back to his creation.

"Ok, can you build a small house?", it pulsed once and flew to waist height, then hovered over to the lean-to and groaned.

"_It's asking if you want it to build on top of your tent"_.

"Oh, just build next to it", it pulsed and flew over to a pile of stones, then began to spin while emitting a beam of light. The beam carved away at the rock, drawing the dust to a growing ball of stone collecting on its top. After gathering enough mineral, it flew back to the area beside the lean-to. Its tiny legs sculpted the molten stone while it was malleable, slowly constructing the first layer of the wall of Hiccup's home.

"_It's going to take a day or two for it to complete the basic shack, want to rest before training?"_.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind lunch", he picked up Cyrai and went over to his bedroll. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a loaf of bread from his food bag. Hiccup sat and watched the constructor repeat the process of harvesting from stones and boulders, then flying over to the half-built wall to add another layer.

Finishing off his loaf, he dusted off his jeans and walked to a different area in the cove. Hiccup set Cyrai on an old stump, she opened and fluttered to the combat magic chapter, _"We'll begin with the lowest magic attack spell, magic bullet"_. The projection displayed a cloaked person outstretching their hand, tiny balls of energy materialized, _"A basic projectile type, magic bullet is easily defeated by the most basic of magic shields or barriers"_.

"So why should I learn it?", Hiccup watched the caster launch a burst of bullets at another person, who summoned a barrier of overlapping hard light hexagons.

"_It's mana-inexpensive, good for practicing shot accuracy"_, she projected the incantation.

Hiccup breathed in, "**Pierce through man and beast alike, come forth: Magic bullet!**". Three golden yellow marbles appeared from his outstretched hand; the bullets whizzed towards a leaning dead tree. They dug into the trunk some centimeters deep, sending chips flying and causing it to shake. "Does it always make more than one bullet every time?", he examines the splintered holes.

"_No, the caster can alter the number of summoned projectiles"_, Cyrai was impressed by his grouping, _"The lesser the quantity, the larger each individual bullet becomes"_.

"Do I have to say the entire incantation every time I want to cast it?", Hiccup walked back next to her.

"_No, only the first time, the incantation becomes hardwired if you successfully cast the spell. Eventually, after you've practiced enough, it'll become instinctually, and you won't even need to say its name to cast it!"_.

"Cool", he got back into his stance and closed his eyes. "**Magic bullet**", again, three beads appeared in front of his palm. This time he held them and concentrated, causing the circle on his hand to spin faster as the trio drifted to each other. They melded into a much larger orb; Hiccup released it at the target. The bullet tore through the trunk and struck a boulder behind it, then ricocheted from it to the wall of the cove.

The golden slug barreled towards him, _"Hiccup!"_, Hiccup raised his arms in front of himself. A dome of red hard light appeared; the bullet glanced off with a _Ping_. As soon as the bullet entered the stream it dissipated, _"Wow"_.

Hiccup cracked open his tightly shut eyes, "What… what happen?".

"_You created a mana shield without realizing!"_, the dome pulsed as he relaxed, then it faded away. _"Maybe we should move on to softer projectiles?"_, Cyrai asked with concern for his safety.

"What do you have in mind?", he sees the clean hole torn through the tree.

"_Fire bolt, the classic fire elemental attack spell"_, she flips to a different section,_ "Its explosive nature makes it unlikely to bounce back"_.

Hiccup closed his eyes and cupped his left hand, sparks burst in his grasp, "**The all-consuming flame, incinerate my foes and burn them to ash: Fire bolt!**". The sparks intensified until they became a small flame hovering in his grip. He turned his left hand and flared his fingers while aiming at the tree, the fire ball flew towards it. the bolt's flight speed was slow compared to the magic bullet, it struck the tree and exploded in a small eruption.

"_Want to move on to the rest of the elements?"_, Cyrai noted his dissatisfaction with the spell.

_Near dusk_

The cove area where Hiccup was practicing was dotted with battle damage. Large stones and ice shards dug into the ground and on the wall, scorch marks from fire and lightning were spread about. Hiccup groaned as he rose up from his break, his hoodie hung on the lean-to, "You think I gain some skill ranks?".

Cyrai opened to her inside cover, _"Let me take a look"_. He placed his left in the watermark, no burning sensation this time, _"You finally reached the third tier of the attack magic school, well done!"_.

"Thanks, so what can I do now?", he splashed his face with water from the stream.

"_You can now use more advance elemental attacks or cast two first tier spells simultaneously"_.

"So, two fire bolts at the same time?", he liked their bang, but not their speed.

"_That and different elements as well"_, she projected a caster using different elemental attacks simultaneously.

Hiccup cupped his left and summoned a fire bolt, he turned and cupped his right. Arcs of electricity jumped between his fingers until a ball lightning materialized, it sparked and pulsed wildly. He brought them close to compare their attributes, the electrical bolts jumped to the fire ball from the ball lightning, "Huh?".

Hiccup brought them close, the reaction was more intense, _"What are you doing?!"_.

"Experimenting, you ever heard of the expression '**nothing ventured, nothing gained**'?", he fought to control the convulsing lightning and fire ball. 'Feeling' each elements rhythm, Hiccup sensed a pattern as they pulled and pushed against each other.

"_Hiccup, stop!"_, Cyrai panicked at his recklessness.

The feedback distorted gravity around Hiccup and lifted him in the air, some lightning escaped and arced to the ground, "Not yet, I almost have the cycles right!". A deathly hum reverberated in the cove as Hiccup concentrated on the timing, _'I'm so close!'_, the light from his hands became blinding.

The hum intensified until it became deafening, _"HICCUP!"_. With a loud _Crack_, the light and hum ceased, he blew out a breath of relief. Cyrai was not so relieved, _"What the hell is wrong with you, dumbas- "_. She stopped mid-rant as Hiccup opened his hands, in his left was a ball of vermillion orange plasma, _"What the?"_.

"Cool, I can't believe that worked!".

"_Me neither, no one has been able to create original magic in millennia"_, Cyrai examines the abnormal projectile.

"Really, no one?", he juggled the plasma ball between his hands.

"_Not a soul, anyone who tried imploded from mana feedback"_, Hiccup tensed up.

"**WHAT**, why didn't you warn me?!".

"_I did try, you idiot!"_, she opened up to a blank page in the combat magic chapter, _"Hurry, place your free hand on this page"_.

"Um, why?", Hiccup questioned as he laid his hand on the page, a vermilion colored circle appeared under it.

"_To record your new magic spell, what are you going to name it?"_, text began to fill the page with information about his creation.

He thought back to the dragon raids, his mind wandered to the mysterious night fury. _'Fury shot, no that sounds dumb'_, Hiccup furrowed his brow. _'Death bolt… ugh, way too edgy'_, he blew out an exasperated breath. _'C'mon, think Hiccup think! Um… pla-plasma blast? Yes, that sounds cool enough!'_, he breathed in, "**Plasma blast**".

From top of the page appeared 'Plasma blast' in demon script, _"New spell registration successful, congratulations Hiccup!"_.

"Awesome, I'm gonna try it out!", he aimed his hand at a large boulder and released the plasma blast. _Crack_, the bolt shot out and collided with the rock, the resulting explosion created dangerous shrapnel. Hiccup snatched Cyrai and dove behind the stump, he peeped out at the devastation, "Yeah, I might want to hold back a bit".

"_You think?!"_, she scolded, while secretly admiring his newly acquired firepower. _"Psst, Hiccup"_, he brought her closer. She flipped open and smacked him, _"That's for making me worry!"_.

"Ow, ow, alright… I'm sorry", The sun dipped below the horizon, "Hm, it's getting late".

"_True, you should rest up, I sense a drop in your mana reserves"_, Hiccup walked towards his lean-to, _"We'll resume training tomorrow"_.

He crouches inside, "Sounds like a plan", the constructor was still building the shell of his future hut. Hiccup shuffled into his bedroll, he reaches over and pulls her close, "Goodnight, Cyrai".

He holds Cyrai to his chest, _"Goodnight Hiccup"_. She waits until his breathing becomes relaxed as he lapses into a deep slumber, _"You certainly are an interesting one… master"_.

**(A/N: There, Hiccup finds his home and learns some new tricks. This cove is like the one from the first film, just no grass, bushes, or living trees. I was thinking of giving Hiccup's construct a name. I was thinking "Blinky", unless you guys have a better suggestion.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Field Trip to Dragon Island

The daily life of a demon teen

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon or Halo**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

"**Magic incantation"**

**(A/N: More training and tinkering.)**

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: He wouldn't be Hiccup without making at least one mistake. Cyrai certainly does. The measurement system she explained is "a" Metric System, just not the human one. The Demon race Hiccup became a part of has interacted with humanity throughout their history, as with her mention of the roman libra. The Demon realm is more advanced because of their use of magic by a couple hundred years…, well most of their world.**

**Guest: Knowing Hiccup, that might not happen.**

**FlameShadowG: Diggy hmm… Diggy, Digman, Digster, Digdig. You know what, I like it.**

**OechsnerC: Human, nope. Demoness, **_**eh**_** maybe if I can think of a way to make it work.**

**Reader: I like to think of Grayson as an ancient Demon King, a step up from lord. Do you mean all romance or just between Hiccup and Astrid, I'll agree with you if it's the latter.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 3: Fieldtrip to Dragon Island

**Nar POV**

_Morning, Two days later_

Hiccup had fallen into a regular schedule of training since settling in his cove. Currently he was doing exercises to build up his physique, which indirectly increases his mana reserves. "Thirty-seven, thirty… eight, thirty…... nine", he groaned out as he did another pushup, dressed in his newly created workout outfit of a gray t-shirt, red shorts, and his converse.

Cyrai was propped up on a nearby rock, _"C'mon Hiccup, one more!"_.

His arms wobbled as he grunted, "F-forty!". Hiccup gasped as he rolled onto his back, in between pants, "Wow, a… new p-personal… best!". He walked to the stream and dunked his head in. Gulping down the cool water, He pulled out his head and whipped his hair back, "I feel sore and great at the same time". He picked up a towel by Cyrai and dried his face, his smile hadn't faded. It grew as he looked at his new home that the constructor had finished the day before.

The three-meter-wide by three-meter-long by two-meter-tall 'shack' that the construct had completed would serve as a temporary housing for Hiccup, as he ordered the constructor to begin working on the main house adjacent to it. Inside was his padded cot converted from his former bedroll, his workbench was snug against the opposing wall.

The workbench was created by him with Cyrai's guidance, allowing him to upgrade or modify the constructor. Hiccup pulled off his sweaty shirt and used the dampness of the towel to wipe off the leftover sweat. He tossed the shirt in a basket by his hanging everyday outfit beside his shack, then changed into it. Hiccup pulled on his hoodie and walked inside with Cyrai under his arm, he sat at his chair in front of the workbench and called out, "Hey Diggy, come here please".

It finished printing the window of the main house and flew into the shack, Hiccup leaned back to let it land on the etched magic circle on his stone tabletop. He placed his right hand in the recessed handprint and pumped in mana, the etched circle glowed and levitated Diggy. Translucent red rings appeared and held it in place, Cyrai was lying beside the floating construct, _"Looks like those upgrades really came in handy"_.

"I know, right?", he tilted and spun it until he saw the pair of upgrade slots adjacent to the top plate, they took the place of two triangle glass facets. One of the metal facets was slotted with the coin-sized disc enchanted with "Wood rot", allowing Diggy to harvest wood from the dead trees around the cove. The upgrade expanded its harvest capabilities past just minerals to build a wooden roof on the shack and the soon-to-be house.

The other metal facet was slotted with a disk enchanted with "Fly". Without it, Diggy could only hover to waist height. It used its new flight to venture out and gather sand from the beach for glass windows and such, allowing light in but keeping the cold out. Cyrai sees Hiccup pull out a blank discus and magi-steel chip, _"What upgrade are you going to give it next?"_.

"I was thinking of giving him some combat capability for training and security", Hiccup held the disk in his palm. He closed his eyes and the disk hovered up, "**Enchant object: Aqua bolt**". A small magic rune etched into it and glowed sapphire blue.

"_Smart, non-lethal to you, dangerous to mortals"_, Hiccup place the metal chip on a pedestal next to the floating construct.

He held his hands in front of the automata, "**Swap matter**", red miasma flowed from his hands. The last adjacent glass facet became liquefied and floated away, the magi-steel chip melted and formed into place of the space. A circular slot molded into the facet; Hiccup placed the enchanted disc in the slot. Once it locked into place, he deactivated the holding rings, "Follow me".

Diggy hovers up and followed Hiccup as he carried Cyrai with him outside. He set her down on the stump and began training, not noticing small patches of grass growing from the craters of the prior day training. She opened and fluttered to the combat magic chapter, _"Alright since you're ahead in offensive magic, I think it's time to move onto defense"_.

"Agreed", he turns to the constructor, "Alright Diggy, go over there and when I give the signal, use Aqua bolt on me". It pulsed once and flew five meters from Hiccup, "Ok… now!". A sapphire blue magic circle appeared, then a glob of water formed and shot towards Hiccup. He summoned his shield, a translucent red hemisphere appeared in front of him like a wall. The bolt flew wide left, completely missing the shield, "Wha?!".

"_Ah right, the constructor '__**Diggy**__' lacks a consciousness, so it has extremely poor accuracy"_, Cyrai said while holding back a snicker.

"So, giving Diggy aqua bolt was pointless?", he let out an exasperated breath.

"_Kinda, unless you find or make a soul for it"_, Hiccup called over Diggy, _"However, due to you lacking an external source of mass mana, making an artificial soul is too dangerous to try"_

"So, I must steal someone's soul?!", he asked while holding his construct, "What am I, a demon?".

"_Yes"_, she states as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh right, I forgot", Hiccup commands it to resume constructing, "Just because I **am** a demon, doesn't mean I have to act like one".

"_So, what are you going to do?"_, he walks to the waterfall.

"I'll meditate on it", undressing and stepping under the cascade, the numbing waters help him concentrate on bringing out his wings. They were black, bat-like and with a wingspan of just under three meters. The first time they came out of his lower back, Hiccup freaked out until Cyrai explained that all demons are born with them. By channeling mana through them, he could take to the air without casting fly.

After a couple of minutes, Hiccup emerged out from under the waterfall, _"Did you figure out a solution?"_.

He dried himself with a towel, "Kinda, does the soul have to come from a person?".

"_Not really, but a beast soul will have less cognation than one from a human"_, Hiccup began to redress.

"Well, it's not like I'm asking for it to write a sonnet or anything like that", while fixing his hoodie. He pulled his hair from under his collar, "Time to hunt". Hiccup picked up Cyrai and went inside his shack, then emerged with her in his messenger bag. His wings popped out from under his shirt and flicked several times, their membrane glowed slightly as mana flowed into it. Hiccup crouched down then shot up, clearing the cove walls.

* * *

_An Hour later, in the sky above the other side_

**Hiccup POV**

'_Nearly an hour of flying around and still nothing, I guess my slice of paradise isn't appealing to everything else'_, I looked to my bag, "Hey Cyrai, you picked up anything yet?".

"_Nope, I've been casting 'Sense life'. However, I have limited capabilities, so the range is short"_.

"You think I should try?".

"_Go for it"_, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "**Sense life**". A barely visible pulse of energy radiated out from me, I circled around the area for a bit. I heard a _ping_ and sensed something below me, "Did you hear that?".

"_Nope, did you pick something up?"_, I nod.

"It's coming from that clearing in the dead forest", I banked and flew down to it. I looked around when I touched down but couldn't see anything, "Huh, must have been a fals- ". A loud _cawing_ cut me short, a crow was floundering in the open. I stepped closer and its flopping grew more frantic, _'Why don't you just fly away?'_. I spot its wing, twisted in an unnatural angle, _'Poor thing'_. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my leftover loaf, I tore off a piece and offered it to the crow. It swung its head away from my offering, "It's food dummy".

From the corner of my eye, I see Cyrai's gem flash, _"He's dying Hiccup"_.

"What, we should help him!", I try to reach for it, but the crow hops away.

"_He knows his time is close, the wound is infected"_, I looked at it, the gash was yellowish green, and puss filled.

"Can we heal him?", I knew the bird must be suffering.

"_No, your level of healing magic won't work, the infection has spread too far"_, I bit my lip, _"You should grant him mercy and end his pain"_.

"Poor guy, isn't there another way?".

"_Well… you could give him a quick death by extracting his soul, it's relatively painless compared to his current torment"_, I gave her suggestion some thought.

"You said its quick, right?".

"_Yep"_, the crow stopped _cawing_, probably too tired. I agreed to do it, she opened and fluttered to a page depicting a person strapped to a table, _'Ugh, that's disturbing'_.

After reading the incantation, I took a deep breath, "**By the reaper's hand, I tear spirit from flesh: Soul riven**". The bird fell limp, a wisp of dark blue flowed from its body to a drop cut mana crystal in my palm. The gem was useless by itself, drained from one of my experiments. The crystal's hollow gray color was replaced by a midnight blue glow.

Cyrai's gem flashed again, the gemstone in my grasp reacted, _"Soul gem data: origin species-corvus, intellect level-average, control level-stable"_.

"You think it'll work?", I stuffed the gem in my jean pocket.

"_Yes, that soul should grant your battle construct good accuracy"_, I took off back into the air, _"Plus, it will allow it to handle more complex commands"_.

"Good, let's head home".

* * *

_Hiccup's cove_

**Nar POV**

Hiccup landed half an hour later, pleased that he found a soul for his automata. He sighed in pride as his gaze landed on the nearly complete small modern cottage, the sculpted stone house dwarfed his shack. Stepping through the front door, Hiccup walked into the living/dining room.

In the back of the room was his small kitchen, an enchantment enhanced stove dominated the small space. A metal sink was placed beside it, fed from a reservoir piped from the waterfall nearby. The cupboards below it stored his tableware, the one above both would hold his foodstuffs. Inside were the last of his bread loafs and bag of yak jerky.

To his left were doors leading to his bedroom and workshop, the first was empty until Hiccup would get around to securing the proper materials. Magic can do a lot of things but creating one kind of resource from a different one was incredibly mana inefficient. Hiccup opened his cupboard and pulled out a strip of jerky, he walked back out while munching on it.

He whistled, "Hey Diggy, come down", the constructor stopped layering the wooden gamble roof. It floated down to Hiccup, "C'mon, I got something for you", he held out the soul gem. The construct gave no response, "Whatever, just go over to the workbench", it did so. Hiccup reclined Cyrai on the wall atop the table, "So how do I put the soul into Diggy?".

"_Same as any upgrade, although this one will be permanent"_, she opened and fluttered to the same page before.

Below the first depiction was another, a cloaked person held a gem towards a humanoid automaton, "Huh, seems straightforward enough". Hiccup placed the soul gem on the pedestal, he repeated the same process as before, but stopped, "Hey Cyrai, Diggy won't start cawing, will it?".

"_Of course not, you idiot, imprinting a soul just allows a construct to learn and understand more!"_.

He shrugged, "**From flesh to metal, may you bring life anew: Soul bind**". The gem floated up as its glow intensified and with a flash, a midnight blue wisp flowed from it to the constructor. The crystal crumbled away when a series of string-thin hard light rings appeared around Diggy's mana core, "Did it work?".

"_Affirmative master"_, a synthesize voice* answered, causing the rings to waver and Hiccup to fall backwards out of his chair.

"What the fuck was that, you can talk?!", he kicked up and stared at Diggy with bewilderment.

"_Affirmative"_, he replied.

"So, you can answer my questions besides yes or no, right?", he tilted forward as if to nod.

"_Affirmative, cognitive functions of this unit have been increased by three hundred and ten percent"_, he floated over to Hiccup, _"Would you like me to resume my fabrication of your quarters or attempt combat training once more?"_.

"_We really need to train you defensively Hiccup, afterwards Diggy can finish your home"_, Cyrai suggested.

"_I concur with the other"_, he turned to Cyrai, _"With the increase in processing power, the completion of your quarters will be done before nightfall"_.

"Works for me", Hiccup motions for him to follow. With Cyrai propped by the stump, his training began.

The first few bolts were cast before he could summon his shield, hitting Hiccup like baton rounds, _"Master, would you like me to decelerate my casting time?"_.

"No, in a real fight, I won't have that option", the welts under his clothes were already healing.

"_Understood"_, Diggy replied with concern for his user but resumed his role in training. The next two bolts struck Hiccup, one under his left collarbone and the other in the solar plexus. The pain caused him to cough up saliva, _"Master please reconsider!"_.

"No, I need to do this!", Diggy felt compelled to comply. He launched another bolt, expecting it to inflict pain upon his master. The translucent glob sail towards a determined Hiccup, who smirked when the bolt drew near. Faster than before, he summoned his shield and blocked the bolt, "YES, I did it!".

"_Well done master"_, Diggy felt relief that his user didn't get hurt.

"_H-how did you manage to do it?!"_, Cyrai was surprised.

"Easy, like the first time it happened", Hiccup dissipated the shield, "I didn't think about it, I 'felt' it".

"_Do you wish to continue master?"_, Diggy called out to him.

"You know it".

_Two hours later_

Diggy unleashed a flurry of bolts, one every second at a fleeing Hiccup, _"Keep it up master!"_. He dodged the shots by ducking and sliding, with an occasional cartwheel or front flip. Those he couldn't evade, he blocked with a flash of his shield.

Hiccup continued to evade the bullet storm until it was time for lunch, Cyrai praised his agility, _"You're amazing Hiccup"_.

He sat on the stump and watched Diggy put the finishing touches on his house, "Thanks, I only wish I could have another construct to train with while he's busy". Hiccup swallowed his bite of loaf, "Speaking of, you keep mentioning an 'external source of mass mana', what is that?".

"_In the demon realm, it usually means a mana stone"_, he raised an eyebrow, _"Ugh, a large crystal made of mana that has condensed naturally over centuries"_.

"I doubt I'll find something like that on Midgard", Hiccup washed down the last of his bread with a swig from his water container.

"_You never know"_, he set down his drink,_ "Like you said, 'nothing ventured, nothing gained'"_.

Hiccup chuckled, "Glad to see I'm rubbing off on you".

"_So, should I try?"_, he nods, _"Alright, I'm gonna need you to transfer your mana when I say so"_.

Hiccup places his hand on her cover, "Ready when you are".

Cyrai's gem began to glow, _"Here we go… "__**Mana Sense-Maximize range!**__"_. A pulse of energy radiated out from her, washing over the cove and beyond. He felt a dull ache as she drained a large chunk of his mana reserve, _"You ok?"_.

"Y-yeah, just… need a breather", Hiccup picked her up and placed her on his lap as he sat on the stump.

After a minute or two, the dull pain faded away, _"You sure you're okay now?"_.

"Good enough, did you find something?", Cyrai's gem lit up and projected a hologram of the cove, she zoomed out to display the isle of Berk.

"_Yes"_, she continued to zoom out until the other islands of the archipelago were shown, _"Besides you and Diggy, I've located a high concentration of magic energy here"_. The projection panned north west until it showed a volcanic island surrounded by a fog bank, then zoomed in on the west side of the center volcano. _'Is that… it is!'_, Cyrai sensed his excitement, _"What is it?"_.

"I think you've found the dragon's nest, Helheim's gate", Hiccup couldn't believe it.

"_Helheim's gate, like the demon realm?"_, she chuckled, _"There's no portal to that place from here"_.

"Believe me, I know", he peered closer at the hologram, "There could be hundreds of dragons waiting for us, I should make armor". Hiccup walked into his shack, fumbling in his pack until he found his blacksmithing tools. He went under his workbench for a couple of chunks of iron ore and the last of his cloth tarp, _'Guess this will have to do for now'_.

He walked back to the stump where he left Cyrai, _"What are you going do?"_.

"Since I'm gonna need to save my mana for the journey, I'm going to forge some armor instead of using creation magic", Hiccup set the iron ore chunks on the flattest rock he could find. He closed his eyes and summoned a jet of fire, then began to heat up the chunks, _'This will take too long!'_.

"_Why don't you try using your plasma blast?"_, suggested Cyrai.

"**Plasma blast**", the vermilion magic circle appeared, "**Augment spell: flame stream**". Another ring of demon-script runes appeared around the circle, spinning in the opposing direction. When Hiccup felt sure, he released his mana into his palm. The jet of plasma discharged from his hand and sent him spinning backward, he grunted as he tumbled. Hiccup recovered and came to a skidding halt, "Okay, that was new".

"_No kidding, the compound of those two spells must have translated to an impulse effect"_.

He dusted himself and walked back to his makeshift anvil, "Ok, I might adjust the mana input". Hiccup summoned his plasma jet again but limited the amount of mana channeled, the much smaller jet was easier to control. The stream made the chunks glow within seconds, he hammered them to shape. When they cooled, Hiccup would hit them with a jet of plasma. After a half an hour, the iron chunks became two halves of a small chest piece. He spent the next fifteen minutes making a vest from the remains of the canvas sheet, finishing by slipping the plates into pockets sewn onto the vest.

"_You should enchant it with fire resistance, since you've recovered some mana"_.

"Right, dragons breathe fire", he placed a hand on the primitive plate carrier vest, "**Enchant object: Lesser Fire Resistance**". Hiccup removed his hand and sees a faint rune for fire resistance glow on the center of the chest. The enchantment's power binds to the vest, which he puts on. "It's a little snug, but It'll work", he walks over to his constructor, who had just finished his cottage. "Hey Digdig, Cyrai and I are taking a trip, want to tag along?", he flew down to Hiccup.

"_Certainly, I will gladly sacrifice my existence if it means your survival master"_.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but It shouldn't be too dangerous", he gave a small smile. Hiccup retrieves his bag and places Cyrai inside, Diggy perches on his shoulder, "Alright, everyone ready?". Both said yes, "Here we go!", he summons his wings and takes off in the direction of Helheim's gate.

* * *

_Noon, above the sea near Helheim's gate_

Hiccup flew at high speed, the fog bank in the distance drew close, _"Hiccup, you should slow down and conserve your mana"_.

"Why, we're so close", he could see the tops of sea spires poke out above the fog.

"_I concur, we do not know if we will have to engage the creatures to escape"_, the wind buffeted Diggy as he held on.

"Alright fine", Hiccup reduced his flight speed, entering the fog. "Cyrai, keep using 'Sense life', we don't want to get ambushed", her gem pulsed as she scanned the surrounding area.

"_No life signs are close, are they sleeping?"_, he weaved his way through the spires.

"Don't know don't care, as long as they don't find us", he replied, diving under a stone arch. Five minutes later, the trio broke through the fog bank. The hellish landscape of lava flows and jagged rocks didn't faze him, "If it wasn't for the dragons, I wouldn't mind building a winter home here".

"_Master please, I find your sense of humor illogical"_, the possibility of his master's death by the island's hazards frightened Diggy.

"Eh, tough crowd", he rolled his eyes.

Hiccup banked and flew around the westside of the volcano, _"There, the signal is coming from that crevice!"_, he scanned the cliff face until spotting the fissure.

Flying towards it, Hiccup came to a stop and hovered outside the opening, "You sure it's there?".

"_Positive, about fifty meters in"_, he shrugs and flies in.

He lands and retracts his wings, the dim sunlight reaches only four meters in, "Diggy, stay frosty".

"_Acknowledged, perimeter defense"_, he hopped off his shoulder and hovered behind Hiccup.

"Cyrai?".

"_Still nothing, are you sure this is the nest of the dragons that attack the mortals?"_, he too wondered where the dragons were.

"Alright, since you don't sense anything around, let's get some light", Hiccup held out his palm, "**Magic light**". A small orb of red light appeared out of the circle in his palm, he smiled as the light reminded him of his Pops. His group walked deeper through the maze-like caverns, "Hey Cyrai?".

"_Take the next left, Yeah?"_.

"Are there other demons with sentient grimoires?", a far-off rumbling echoed at a pattern, _'They must be sleeping'_.

"_Not that I know of, take the right ten meters ahead"_.

"So that makes you special", Hiccup turned right.

"_I appreciate the compliment, stay left at the fork ahead"_.

"Did you talk to Pops before he was sealed?", he was too invested in the conversation to notice the light orb growing brighter.

"_No, I only revealed my sentience to you and your ancestor"_, the light grew more brighter, _"He shared some similarities with you"_.

"Was he an outcast or did he experiment with magic?".

"_A little of both-wait, its close"_, Hiccup feels a stimulating sensation coming from the passage ahead.

"I feel it too", he took a few steps towards the source, "There, Diggy come here!".

He pointed at a section of the cavern, _"Acknowledge, initiating excavation protocol"_. His beam widens as he begins sweeping vertically, creating a squared cavity. Layer by layer, Diggy dug into the igneous rock.

After several minutes, the cavity reached deep into the stone, "We must be getting close, I'm getting goosebumps!". Diggy finished a sweep and was about to start again, when some rock chipped off and revealed a chunk of crystal that glowed sea blue. "Wait!", but Hiccup was too late as Diggy's beam contacted the exposed mana crystal. A loud screeching hum reverberated throughout the tunnel as it reacted to the beam, Hiccup held his ears until the hum stopped, "Oh shit, that was too loud".

A loud roar echoed from deeper in the cave, _"Hiccup, I'm detecting a massive life signature as well as hundreds of smaller ones"_.

"Diggy, concentrate on digging out that rock!", he moved deeper into the tunnel, staying within earshot.

"_What will you be doing master?!"_, he replied, switching back to his narrow beam and digging around the crystal.

The tunnel expanded out, Hiccup turned to his light, "**Augment spell: Flare**". The light flared out, its expanded range revealed dragons crawling on every centimeter of the vast vertical shaft, "Buying time". He took a deep breath, then released a storm of plasma blast in random directions. The orb's burst of light blinded the dragons, making them easy targets. Hiccup's blasts stunned dragon after dragon, sending them plummeting into the darken pit below, "**Are you almost done?!**".

"_Only a few more volleys and the object will be freed"_, he fired another stream of light.

"Good", Hiccup ran back to Diggy and launched a blast at the roof near the opening, collapsing it and sealing the tunnel. "That won't hold them off forever", they heard claws scraping at the cave in. He turns to Diggy, "We gotta' move", then grabs the glowing gem. With a slight pull, the meter diameter crystal falls and drags Hiccup to the floor.

Bits of rocks roll off the blockage, _"Hiccup, we should leave the mana stone, the dragons are getting through!"_.

"We came all this way, so I'm not leaving empty handed, '**Lesser Strength**'", he cast the buff, but didn't feel any loss of mana. Hiccup tried to lift the crystal, it didn't budge, "Nope, ok, '**Strength**'". The lesser level spell was consumed and boosted the power of the buff, his hands shone ice blue.

He strained to lift it once more, larger rocks fell off the pile, _"Master please, the creatures will break through in less than a minute!"_.

"I almost got it, '**Greater Strength**'". The second buff was consumed and further boosted the third, the shine extended to his elbow. Hiccup huffed, "There… _oof_, let's get out of here!", he held the large crystal in his arms. A jet of napalm shot out of a gap in the blockage, missing him by a couple centimeters, "Move, Move!". He took off down the passage just as a mass of dragons broke through, crawling after him on the walls and ceiling.

Hiccup sees light at the end of the tunnel and extends his wings, he kicks off and shoots out of the crevice, _"Uh Hiccup, we got company!"_.

He looks back and sees dragons spew out of the opening, "Fuck, Diggy keep em' off me!". The mana stone hung below in his grasp, preventing Hiccup from using attack magic. The dragons unleashed a firestorm at the fleeing demon, nadder jets and nightmare streams shot around him.

"_Acknowledge, engaging targets"_, from his perch on Hiccup's shoulder, Diggy shot at dragons who opened their maws to breathe fire. Like a tail gunner, repeating aqua bolts rained down on their chasers, some hitting sensitive parts like eyes and nostrils.

A gronckle blast struck a sea spire ahead of Hiccup, who barrel rolled to avoid the collapsing pillar. Some pursuing dragons crashed into it, splitting the mob chasing him in two, "My bad, sorry!".

More and more dragons collided with the spires of the maze, the fog around them thinned out, _"We're almost through, you think they'll give up?!"_.

"Hopefully", Hiccup looked over his shoulder, Diggy continued his barrage as the mass began to slow down little by little. Breaking through the fogbank, he spun around and prepared to face his pursuers. He waited… and waited, _'I guess they did give up'_, he blew out a breath of relief. "Let's head home", he ordered Diggy to stand down, then turned back and flew in the direction of the Isle of Berk.

* * *

_Afternoon, Hiccup's cove_

Hiccup touched down in his cove, a little way from his house. He set down the stone, "Ugh, my arms are killing me". Hiccup looked at his hands and forearms, the skin that was in contact with the stone was greyish blue and cracked, "That's… weird". He sat on the ground and pulled out Cyrai, setting her down beside him.

"_Hiccup, oh my-does it hurt?!"_, Cyrai sees the condition of his arms.

"Kinda, feels more like pins and needles", he opened and closed his hands, the discomfort didn't change.

"_Stop moving, you're making it worse!"_.

"I don't even know what 'It' is", Hiccup felt a residual charged feeling alongside the discomfort.

"_You're suffering from mana burns, damage sustained from prolonged contact with mana stones while casting magic"_.

"Is that why I didn't feel any drain while surging mana into my wings to keep myself from crashing into the sea with this boulder?", he remembered the strain his wings felt trying to keep a loft with the weight in his arms.

"_Yes, you drained mana from the stone instead of your reserves, it's the same principle that the mana siphon uses to provide an external source of magic energy"_, Hiccup reached over and picked up Cyrai.

He stood up and walked to the mana stone, "So, with a stone this size, can I build my own 'Mana Siphon'?".

"_Yes, I would recommend constructing it from magi-steel, human iron wouldn't handle the stress of conducting mana"_, a smile crept on Hiccup's face.

"We would need a lot of charcoal then, right?", Cyrai could see where this was going.

"_Yep, we would"_, he sent Diggy to begin laying the foundation of the housing for his future mana siphon near his cottage, _"Besides, you need to burn off the excess mana to metabolize it and speed up your healing"_.

Hiccup summons a plasma blast in each hand while grinning, "Sounds like a plan".

**(A/N: * Tim Dadabo's voice (343 Guilty spark). The next chapter will include the freeze setting in (Winter), so time skip incoming. I don't know if it should match my other story's length and intensity or should I be more lenient. I was thinking how Hiccup would acquire more stuff could be along the lines of stumbling onto a dead trader, they could've been either trader(traitor) Johann, Eret son of eret or a nameless OC. I'm going to make a poll to give you guys the choice.)**


	4. Chapter 4: The devil went down to Berk

The daily life of a demon teen

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

"**Magic incantation"**

**(A/N: Magitek incoming!)**

**Review responses**

**No Account: I'm beginning to like the Hiccup x OC (Cyrai) pairing. Ok.**

**OechsnerC: Thanks. Here's more to read.**

**CajunBear73: Who knows, **_**cough **_**maybe **_**cough**_**.**

**Arraia: Thank you**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 4: The devil went down to Berk

**Nar POV**

_Three months later_

Hiccup was in his workshop, sitting in front of his expanded workbench he moved from his shack. Using his artistic talents, Hiccup was designing his modified version of a prototype weapon hidden within Cyrai's pages. As he sketched on the glass and metal tablet, the hologram of the weapon changed in real time. He set down his blunt writing utensil and leans back in his chair, _'The thaw is only a few days away, it's hard to believe how fortunate I was to stumble upon that boat on the ice'_.

_**Flashback, six weeks earlier**_

Winter on berk was in full swing, blizzards were pummeling the island every few days. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Berk was struggling against the cold, food wasn't an issue since dragons didn't raid during the winter.

As for the hermit demon, the teen was enjoying his unbridled freedom. Since acquiring his own mana siphon, the inexhaustible source of mana allowed Hiccup to create another construct, the excavator. '**Mole**' as Hiccup named it, as 'the excavator' was too much of a mouthful, was tasked with searching out and extracting iron from the area around his cove.

The two-meter-tall three-legged construct would climb the stone staircase carved from the cove wall by Diggy and seek out iron ore veins. Should the tripod find iron, it would use its pick-like right forearm to dig away at the stone and extract ore chunks. After using its simple artificial soul to determine whether it has acquired enough chunks to fill the bin built into its back, it would load the chunks with its claw and return to Hiccup's home with its haul.

While Mole handled gathering iron, Diggy was 'promoted' to Hiccup's companion. He was currently maintaining a shield with the modifier 'Thermal regulation' on the teen while he was inspecting his mana siphon. The modifier essentially enhanced the shield to block cold damage, allowing Hiccup to comfortably work in the freezing conditions. _"Master, what are you doing?"_, Diggy asked as he observed the teen using a wrench to adjust one of the four bracers of the platform that held onto the mana stone.

"Just tweaking the claws of the siphon to prevent them from getting encased again", he released the lock, the articulating tendrils snapped forward until their tapered point contacted the stone's surface. A spark jumped into the bracer, signaling that the siphon was functioning again. Hiccup walked outside and returned inside with the half cylinder cover, he placed it over the siphon and lined it up with its base. After bolting it into place, he tossed the wrench into his toolbox and stored it away in the cabinet by the door, "Phew, man I didn't know these things can grow".

From a long-range communication device clipped to his hoodie, sounded out Cyrai, _"Hiccup, get back to the house, I need to speak with you"_.

Hiccup placed his hand over the beveled rectangular comm, "On our way". He stepped out of the shed, the hut housing his siphon was slightly bigger than his starter shack. Walking around the corner to follow the cable that went from the siphon's shed to his house, Hiccup's shield carved a path through the snowy ground.

Diggy dissipated the shield when his master closed the door behind them, the inside of his home was warmed by a heater. The heater resembled a fireplace, in place of the burning logs were a series of magi-steel fins enchanted with the spell 'flame'. The burners on his upgraded stove functioned the same way, both appliances were powered by cables carrying mana from his siphon. From a gem built into his coffee table, Cyrai projected her small avatar, "Did you resolve the problem with the mana siphon?".

"Yeah, will it continue to grow?", he hung his hoodie on the hooks beside his door, Diggy hovered over to his perch.

"Yes, mana stones grow in size when magic is used in close proximity to them", Hiccup flopped on his wooden couch, the hard wood was uncomfortable.

'_Man, I should find some way to get my hands on some wool or something'_, he sat up, "Is there any way for it not to grow?".

"Yes, don't use magic near it, increase the demand for energy or find some way to store the excess mana", her suggestion made the gears in his head turn. He looked over to his workshops open door, Cyrai's grimoire was inside a case built into the wall. From it, she could project her avatar or holograms about his inquiries from several gems embedded throughout his house.

"Interesting", Hiccup shook his head, "Besides that, what was so important that you called over the comm?".

"This", Cyrai's avatar morphed into a projection of the cove, she zoomed out and panned over pass the rocky coast until displaying a blinking red ball out in the middle of the sea.

"What is '_This'_?", he leaned forward.

"I don't know, the snowstorm is making it difficult to scan the surrounding area of the island", the hologram depicted thick icy wind billowing over the ocean, "My guess… a ship".

"Impossible, no one could be stupid enough to sail through the archipelago during winter!", Hiccup felt irritation that someone was near his haven uninvited.

He stood up and walked to the front door, "Hiccup, what are you doing?".

He zipped up his hoodie and replied with a growl, "Going to deal with these trespassers myself".

Diggy took off from his perch, _"Master, it may be dangerous, allow me to escort you to ensure your safety!"_.

"Fine", Hiccup looked at Cyrai's avatar, "Don't worry, I'll contact you over the comm if there's any problems". Diggy perched on his shoulder and activated his thermal shield on Hiccup as he stepped out, the icy wind buffeted the shield while Hiccup extended his wings. The glow from their membrane shone in the dim light of the morning as he took off, standing out from the calming blizzard.

* * *

_The sky above the coast of the Other side_

The storm has calmed, revealing the ice-covered sea, "Seriously, how could anyone think sailing through this would work out?". For several minutes, Hiccup soared while scanning the ice for these 'intruders', wondering why he feels a drive to chase them off or worse.

"_Master, an abnormal object detected below"_, he looked down and spotted the object, a trade ship trapped in the solid ice. The teen folded his wings in and dove like a skydiver at the boat, Diggy tighten his grip on Hiccup's shoulder just shy of drawing blood, _"Master, what are you doing?!"_.

He turned and gave his pet a devilish grin, "Just going to say hello to our uninvited 'guests'". The red sphere of energy surrounding him as he plummeted gave him the appearance of a falling star, the speck of a boat grew larger as Hiccup nosedived at it.

"_Master, one hundred meters from impact!"_, Diggy feared for him.

Hiccup shot open his wings and spun up, he landed hard on the deck, _'Nailed it'_. The boards under his shoes were cracked and splintered, the deck creaked as he walked towards the door of the captain's quarters. He stood in front of the door, "Time to give this jerk a piece of my mind!", he yelled before kicking the door in.

'_Or not'_, in the corner on the bunk, was the frozen husk of a man. The corpse was bundled up in many blankets, Diggy hovered over to it and scanned it, _"No life signs detected"_.

Hiccup bowed and folded his hands together, "I'm sorry", he gave a short prayer.

"_Master, why are you apologizing, the human is deceased"_, Diggy couldn't understand his master's motive.

"It is rude to speak ill of the dead", Hiccup moved to prepare the dead man, "Go down into the hold and give me a rundown of what he was carrying".

"_Understood"_, he flew back outside over to the hatch and cut it open, then descended.

Hiccup piled wood on a pyre, Diggy used his 'Telekinesis' upgrade to ferry cargo from below to the deck above. He walked to the bow and outstretched his hand, "**Gate**", a rift opened. While Hiccup held open the gate, Diggy carried crates and barrels through it to his cove. After moving the last box, he collapsed it, "Alright, one more thing before we leave".

He walked into the captain's quarters, then emerged carrying the corpse wrapped in cloth, _"Master?"_.

He laid the body on the pyre and stepped back, a flame stream burst from his palm to set it alight, "Let's go home". Hiccup flew away with Diggy in his arms, not looking back at the burning boat.

_**Flashback end**_

Hiccup sat back up and eyed his creation, the hologram of an angular rifle-like weapon. The 'Magic gun' as it was called was a failed prototype weapon designed by his ancestor, hidden within Cyrai until someone worthy would be found. She revealed its existence to him when she discovered his abnormal ingenuity, hoping Hiccup could finish what his ancestor could not. He gazed out his workshop's window, the snowing from the storm had stopped.

He reached over and grabbed his gun, '**Sharpshot**', lying beside his tablet. He slid it into the holster on his lower back, "Hiccup, where are you going?".

He looked at her avatar standing on the coffee table, "It stopped snowing, so I thought of getting in some target practice before lunch".

He pulled out the square bodied heavy pistol and twirled it by the trigger guard, Cyrai looked worried, "Just… please be careful this time, okay?".

He pulled on his hoodie and stepped out into the chilly air, Diggy flew down from working on the second story of his house, _"Master, please tell me you're not going to use that weapon again"_.

Hiccup sighed, "This time it'll be different, I have this- ", he opened his Hoodie to reveal his new black plate carrier vest. The body of the vest was woven from mana reinforced thread, making non-magic weapons harmless. The front and back armor plates were forged with magi-steel, protecting his vital organs. The three pouches below his front plate sleeve held spell cores for his magic pistol, each enchanted with low level elemental bolts.

"_I will accompany you as a precaution master"_, Hiccup agreed, Diggy followed him while projecting his thermal shield on his user. The teen summoned several magic lights and threw them away at various distances, he pressed the release switch to tilt open the barrel and upper body of Sharpshot. Reaching into one of his pouches, he retrieves the fire bolt core and slides it into the slot. Hiccup flips it closed, then aims and fires. A small fireball shoots out and barrels at the nearest light.

With a **_Boom_**, the bolt strikes the small target and explodes, "Well… at least they're faster than before". Hiccup aims at the next furthest light; it takes three shots before he hits the target. He looks at the exposed core, its red glow dimmed, _'I really should figure out how to expand the charge count before making the fury'_.

He swaps out the fire bolt core for the plasma blast core, _"Master, why do you still use the fire bolt one, when your plasma blast core is much more powerful?"_.

"Well Digster, while my plasma blast does more damage, the fire bolt can set the area it hits on fire", Hiccup fired a couple of shots before the core's glow dies down. He sighs, "Plus, I can get more fire bolts out before the core needs recharging, so that and the burning makes it still useful".

"_Time for lunch Hiccup!"_, comes from his comm.

"Got it, heading back", he makes his way back to his house, _'A quick bite and then it's back to work'_.

* * *

_One week later_

Hiccup was working at his desk again, this time on a mask to protect his face. It was as white as snow and lacked a mouth or any other distinguishing features. The mask had four recessed eyes, a pair where Hiccup's would be and two 'special' eyes in place of eyebrows. He monitored the workbench's fabricator as its thin delicate arms printed the mask from molten metal, _'I hope this "Living mask" is as good as Cyrai says it is'_.

The arms finished printing the shape, they retracted as a hard-light ring rose from below the hovering mask. It spun as it passed over it, cooling the hot metal, "Its almost complete Hiccup".

"So, what's so different about this mask than one I can forge?", the ring was halfway up the mask.

"Beside the fact It can change forms when not in use, only the registered user can wear the mask. Once the user puts it on, only they can remove it. The 'other' eyes can be enchanted to allow the wearer to see in the dark or see heat or both!", she said with pride.

"Those enchantments do sound great, but how do I- ", the fabricator chimed, "I guess it's done". The mask floated down, but he caught it before it touched the desk. Cyrai's avatar showed Hiccup how to enchant each of the other eyes, then he brought it to his face. As soon as the mask touched his skin, it molded and changed to fit his face. Hiccup looked at himself in the mirror, the mask's red glowing pupil-less eyes mirrored his hidden eyes, "So how do I get it to transform?".

"Just relax, the magic in the mask reacts to your emotions", the mask flashed and reformed into a pair of black modern eyeglasses. "Oh my, they look good on you", Hiccup was adjusting the specs using the mirror.

"Uh, thanks", a groan-like alarm sounded throughout the house, "Cyrai?".

"Hundreds of life signatures, ten kilometers out and closing in on the island from the northwest", Cyrai's avatar was replaced with a projection of the isle of Berk displayed on his workbench, she zoomed out to show a large mass of red dots moving towards them.

Hiccup was overcome by an intense anger, _'Why does knowing a dragon raid is heading to Berk make me so mad?!'_, "Normally, I don't care what happens to Berk, but- ".

"But?", Cyrai knew Hiccup cut ties to his former birthplace.

"If Gobber got hurt or worse because I chose to stand by and watch, I could never forgive myself", he scowled, his glasses flashed and reformed into the mask. Its four eyes narrowed at the approaching raid, Hiccup stood up and moved to his weapon cabinet. After putting on his vest, he snapped on a pair of tight-fitting thick black metal bracelets on his wrists. He flexed his hands and the bands flashed, they transformed into clawed gauntlets that could rival Stoick's meaty mitts in girth. The etched 'strength' rune glowed on either palm of the gauntlets, "I finally get to use these babies in a fight".

Hiccup reached in and pulled out his fury rifle, Cyrai reappeared from the workbench, "Hiccup, you know you still need to fix the charge issue with the capacitor!". His hand barely could wrap around the fore-end without his gauntlets, he opened the trapdoor under the main body and slid in a large plasma core. The large magi-steel cylinder was etched with glowing reddish-orange demon script in rings around the body, either end had his plasma blast rune carved into it.

He slammed it closed and pumped back the fore-end, the right side of the body opened to reveal a heat sink, "Everything else seems to work on the first try". Hiccup reaches behind him and the fury snaps onto his vest's back plate enchanted with 'Attract', Diggy flew in front of him as he neared the door.

"_Master, this time I insist I go with you!"_, Hiccup's mask hid his reaction.

"You '**insist**' Digster, heh-heh… Wrong-o", he snatched his pet and placed him on his shoulder, "You're coming with me anyways, like it or not".

The crisp post-thaw air flowed in as he stepped out, Hiccup tucked his hair in and pulled on his hood. He flexed his wings and took off, Cyrai called out through the comm, _"Hiccup, please be careful"_.

He banked and raced towards the light of Berk, his hood fluttered as he flew, "Don't worry Cyrai, think of this like field testing".

* * *

_Berk village_

The horn blew as the watchmen spotted the swarm of dragons by the moonlight; the Hooligans bolted out of their homes. The Hooligans were eager to fight, they bellowed a war cry as the first wave of the raid struck.

_Meanwhile, Gobber's hut_

**Gobber POV**

I was barricading my home; the raid was intensifying outside as the screams of dragon and Viking alike filled the air. I was hammering a board on one of my windows, when I see a Gronckle charging a breath through the cracks between the boards. A moment later, my door was blown open, letting one of my sheep escape in fear, "Phil, get back 'ere!".

I ran outside and tossed a wheelbarrow in front of my door to keep the rest of them in, I see Phil running to the forest. A monstrous nightmare flew above my house towards my sheep, _'O' no, Phil!'_. I hike up my falling pants and hobbled as fast as I can after my beloved Phil, I whisper, "'iccup, I 'ope yer safe whereva' yeh are".

I barrel through the thick forest, trying to keep Phil in sight. I chase him to a secluded clearing, a roar from above was followed by a stream of fire. The fire wall surrounded both Phil and me, the yellow nightmare swoops down and smacks me aside with its tail, knocking my sheep from my arms. I shake off my dizziness, to see the dragon open its mouth and charge at Phil frozen in fear.

Bellowing a war cry, I ran at the dragon and struck it in the face with my hammer hand. It growled as it recovered, then sent me flying with a swipe of its wing. I groaned and crawled to Phil, holding my favorite sheep as the dragon ignites itself. I squeezed him tighter as the nightmare takes in a breath, _''iccup, I'm sorry I won't see ya' again my boy'_.

The telltale whistling of the night fury came from behind me, I smile, _'Look's like Loki got tha' last laugh on ol' Gobber'_. _Shoom_, a reddish fireball sailed pass us, it hits the nightmare with a _**BOOM**_. I hear a thud beside me and look, "Euh!", the head and neck of the dragon flopped next to Phil and me. I turn back to where the body was, its wings wobbled as they tried to hold up the headless stiff.

It collapses and I hear a muffled voice come from the tree line behind us, "Yo Gobber, you alright?!".

_Moments earlier, above Berk's forest_

**Nar POV**

Hiccup was closing in on the village, most of the buildings were burning, _'Damn, the village is getting wrecked'_. The teen stopped above the forest high in the sky, He couldn't stop a small smile forming under his mask. It changed to a scowl when he sees a gronckle fire at Gobber's hut, the blacksmith runs after a fleeing sheep. A yellow nightmare spots the sheep, who he recognizes as Phil, _'Oh hell no!'_.

Hiccup reaches over his shoulder and pulls the fury free, "Stay here Digdig", his pet didn't argue with his tone. Hiccup dives towards them, seeing the nightmare smacking Gobber around, _'I'm going to kill that sorry excuse for a candle!'_. Hiccup lands and sees the dragon set itself alite, he pumps mana into the grip. Pulses of light flow through crevices etched into the body towards the large-bored barrel, ten small gems embedded into the fury's front stock lit up.

Hiccup shoulders his rifle and pulls the trigger, holding it down to overcharge the shot. Inside the body, the plasma core spins up to charge up a plasma blast. The whistling created by the charging mimics the night fury's, _'Please work'_, he mentally repeats before releasing the trigger. _**PUHTOO**_, the bolt shoots out the barrel, shoving Hiccup's shoulder back a bit. He sees the shot miss Gobber and strike the base of the nightmare's neck, erupting in a loud explosion, _'Maybe that was a bit overkill'_.

He blows out the smoke coming from the end of the barrel and steps into the clearing, "Yo Gobber, you alright?!". The shocked man spins around, then eyes the masked and hooded Hiccup. He doesn't recognize him due to his outfit and, unbeknownst to Hiccup, his growth spurt.

"Who are yeh stranger?!", he brandishes his hammer hand, Phil tucked under his good arm.

"Whoa calm down Gobber, don't you remember me?", Hiccup rests the fury on his left shoulder while using his free hand to touch the right temple of the mask. He overrides the transformation, converting it back into his glasses and revealing his face.

A cloud moves away from in front of the moon, its light cascades onto Hiccup. Gobber stood frozen in confusion, until he recalls the memories before the freeze, "H-hiccup?". He nods and smiles, revealing his fangs, "Is tha' really yew lad?".

Gobber drops Phil and moves faster than Hiccup would have guessed a peg legged man could run. He envelopes him in a bone crushing hug, the pain was mitigated by his necklace but not the pressure, "Gobber… can't… breathe".

He releases Hiccup, the teen wobbles for a bit but recovers, "Sorry 'iccup".

He was about to ask Gobber how the village was faring without him, but the horn sounding off in the distance cut him off, "Listen Gobber, I would love to catch up, but it sounds like they need help".

"Aye, I'm gunna head ta' ma' forge ta' do ma' part", the blacksmith scoops up Phil and turns to him, "Wha' are yeh gunna do, 'iccup?".

The teen calls down Diggy and readies his rifle, then looks at Gobber. Hiccup smiles a wide fanged grin, the four-eyed mask reforms on his face, "Me… I'm gonna join the party".

_Center of Berk's village_

**Astrid POV**

This is the worse dragon raid we've ever faced, more than half our buildings were on fire. A handful were nothing but smoldering ruins, most of them huts. Before the freeze, I placed first in dragon training and was granted my first kill in front of the whole village, the nightmare was tough… but I was tougher. I pushed myself further than the others, not because I wanted to beat them but because I wanted to forget **that** memory.

I spot a blue and green nadder torching well… a torch, it collapses under its own weight. The head of the torch rolling away reminded me of Hiccup, _'I wish I could go back and think things through, instead of letting my temper get the best of me'_. A squawk breaks me free from my thoughts, the nadder charges at me. I do the same, rolling under the spines it shot at me. They miss me, but not the tail swipe.

My shield takes the brunt of the blow, it shatters but I still get sent flying. The remnants fall off my arm, I ready my axe, _'These dragons are nothing like the ones from training!'_. The nadder flares its wings and roars, I reel back and throw my axe. It hits its horn and bounces off, _'Just like during dragon training'_, it headbutts me aside.

My body hits the side of a hut, I support myself while holding my side. A hiss makes me look at the nadder looming over me, it opens its mouth and charges a breath. I feel the heat on my face, I sigh, "Wow, this is how I die?".

I close my eyes as it rears back, then hear, "**Surprise bitch!**". I snap my eyes open just in time to see someone dropkick the side of the dragon's head, "**Boom!**", the force sent it tumbling. The man vaulted up and spun in the air, before landing gracefully in front of me. He turns to me, his identity hidden by a mask and hood, "You ok blondie?".

_Earlier, near Gobber's forge_

**Nar POV**

Hiccup followed behind the hobbling Gobber. He spots a gronckle diving at them and fires his fury rifle, the blast hits the dragon in the face. It crashes in their path and begins to recover, _'Damn gronckles are tough'_, Gobber readies himself. Hiccup turns to him, "Go on ahead".

He looks at the teen, "Please tell me ya' aren't gunna face tha' dragon by yurself".

"Gobber, the village needs weapons to fight back and besides- ", he snaps the fury to his back plate and pops his gauntlet's knuckles, "This won't take long". Hiccup's confidence surprises his uncle, he nods to him and shuffles towards the forge, "Digman, post up at the forge and protect Gobber". Diggy flies over to the forge and lands on its beam, he activates his 'Barrier' and 'Magic bullet' upgrades. A honeycomb dome of red hardlight covers the building, fading just above three meters from the ground.

"_Engaging any creatures that approach the objective"_, a seafoam green zippleback tries to strafe the forge, a burst of magic bullets makes it break off.

The gronckle shakes its head and roars, Hiccup gets low and sprints at the dragon. It fires a lava blast; he leaps over the shot and dives at the confused gronckle. Leading with his fist, Hiccup slugs the dragon between the eyes. The force of his punch drives its disproportional head into the ground, he pummels the dragon a bit before backflipping off it. The gronckle whines and flies away, swaying and veering terribly.

A squawk gets Hiccup's attention, off in the distance was a nadder fighting a blonde girl. He snatches the fury and aims, but the girl was too close to the dragon and would be caught in the explosion. He stows away his gun and bolts at the battling foes, the girl avoids the spines but gets smacked with the nadder's tail, _'That girl doesn't stand a chance'_.

Hiccup bounds over a pile of burning debris, he rolls, "**Agility boost**". A pulse of yellow light flashes around his body as he springs up, the buff increases his speed dramatically. The girl throws her axe at the charging nadder, _'Huh, why does that look so familiar?'_. It bounces off the dragon's horn, then headbutts the blonde. _'Yeah, she definitely can't win'_, Hiccup sees the nadder charge a breath, he realizes he won't make it in time.

'_Time to try something crazy'_, he deforms his gauntlets back into bracelets, then jumps up and maneuvers his body to deliver a dropkick. Hiccup raises his hands above his head, "**Plasma jet**", a stream of plasma spews out and propels him like a rocket. Both feet land on the nadder's jaw, hitting the dragon like a haymaker. He lands as the nadder tumbles away, he looks at the woman and asks, "You ok blondie?".

When she looks up, Hiccup suppresses his surprise, "Yes". The nadder groans and shakes its head, he reforms his gauntlets while Astrid is distracted by the recovering dragon, "Damn beast".

She tries to walk to her axe but falls, Hiccup catches her and helps her sit, "Stay here, I'll handle this".

She couldn't believe his arrogance, "What are you, crazy?".

He looks back to her, the shadow cast by his hood made the glow from his mask's eyes visible. "My name ain't crazy- ", he tilts his head, "it's Hix". Hiccup rushes at the nadder, its eye slits narrow at the approaching teen. It breathes out a magnesium jet, Hiccup slides under the breath and kicks the dragon's jaw shut. The nadder roars in rage and turns to the fleeing demon, unleashing another jet while chasing him.

"You missed, you dumb scaly parrot!", the nadder leaps up onto an untouched hut and torched the area in Hiccup's path. He veers toward another path, the dragon torches that route as well. Hiccup skidded to a stop, then cartwheels to avoid a jet. He looks up to the nadder and sees other dragons hovering behind it, an orange monstrous nightmare, three gronckles and two other nadders.

Over the comm, Cyrai calls out, _"Hiccup, I can sense trace amounts of mana in the dragons' fire"_.

"I see", the dragons before him open their maws, a glow shone from within. "Looks like I get to tryout that spell after all", he raises his left arm and opens his hand, "**Mana void**". A small sphere of absolute darkness appears, the dragons take it as an attack and unleash their firestorm. Their fire is drawn in by the orb, frightening the dragons. The vacuum began to drag in the surrounding flames of the burning buildings, slowly extinguishing the inferno consuming the village.

The other dragons begin to flee, but the nadder calls them back. The flames started by the dragons were gone, leaving only the light from the Viking's torches untouched. "That was tasty, thank you", Hiccup said smugly as he absorbed the collected mana, the nadder roared a challenge. Other dragons came to the nadder, he looks around to the swarm surrounding him.

Under his mask, Hiccup smiled widely. Cracks appeared on the mask where his mouth would be. The fissure continued to split up the sides of his mask, stopping just below its eyeline, "I guess it's my turn". He breathed in as much as he could, "**Banshee's howl**", his ear shattering howling could give a thunderdrum a run for its money. The mask's mouth looked unhinged as his screams pierced the air around him, long pointy teeth sprouted out from its gums. Dragons and Vikings alike stopped fighting, the latter dropping their weapons to cover their ears.

The howl reverberated throughout the village, dragons fled in fear and confusion. The nadder's friends bolted, starting with the gronckles and then the other nadders. The nadder and the nightmare were the last to flee, the former hissed at Hiccup in resentment… and fear. He stopped howling, seeing the dragons flee, "Wow, that was easy".

Hiccup was too distracted to hear a building whistle, Cyrai wasn't, _"Watch out!"_.

He cast 'Flashstep', becoming a blur while sidestepping to avoid the bluish-violet plasma bolt. Hiccup heard an annoyed roar above, he looked up to the night sky. Switching his dark vision eye on, he spotted a shape above and smiled, "Look who came out to play". Another bolt shot towards him; Hiccup flashstepped to cause it to miss. "Okay I get it", he readied his gun and extended his wings, "Enough talk, let's fight".

Astrid and the rest of the village arrived to see him takeoff, he zooms after the dragon and barrel rolls to avoid another bolt. He fires his gun, launching his vermillion colored plasma blast. The shot misses but explodes near the night fury, it roars and banks hard to chase Hiccup.

From the ground, the Hooligans look up to the dogfight between dragon and demon, Hoark muttered, "Oi, do you see that, two night-furies fightin' eachotha'?".

Phlegma shoves him, "No ya' half blind fool, that other one wasn't a dragon".

Hoark looked back at her, "Then what is it if it ain't a dragon?".

"He said his name was Hix", Astrid spoke up, holding her axe. She continued to watch the two chase and dodge each other's shots; every explosion revealed the silhouette of either a dragon or winged teen. Stoick pushes his way through the crowd, all of them looking up mesmerized.

"What is going on!", he bellowed, shaking some villagers free from their trance.

Spitelout walks up to him, "Oi Stoick, yeh aren't gunna believe it, they're sayin' a flyin' man is fightin' a night fury!". More explosions thunder out, Hiccup dives and hugs the mountainside. The dragon gives chase, firing plasma bolts around the fleeing teen. They explode around him, shattering the rockface. Hiccup's smaller frame allows him to evade the rockslide, the night fury couldn't and broke off.

He stopped flying, leveled his gun, and fired two shots at the approaching dragon. The first plasma blast missed and exploded behind it, the other burst above its wing. The night fury roared and veered away, Hiccup aimed and pulled the trigger, _click_. He looked at the charge lights, all were off, "Son of a bitch, outta juice". He pumped mana into it but was interrupted by the dragon, the teen spun and avoided the bolt.

Hiccup dove to the village and looks behind him, the night fury followed, "Doesn't this guy give up?!". He leveled out above the rooftops; the twilight sky above meant sunrise was near. The dragon fired bolt after bolt, each one struck the roofs around him. Hiccup pivoted and flew belly up, aiming his gun between his feet. The dragon avoided his bolts and shot back, he pivoted back and flew up.

The rays of first light shone as Hiccup neared the clouds, a bolt exploded in front of him. He stopped and turned around; the night fury was flapping in place. With the light from the sun, Hiccup could finally see the legendary dragon. With skin as black as a starless night and a slim body built for speed, it wasn't the feared 'Bane of Vikings' for nothing. It had a crown of ear plates and wings that resembled Hiccup's, its growling revealed a mouth of sharp teeth. Its face had several battle scars, one of which ran through its right eye.

He looked at his fury's charge lights, "Wow, I'm empty", he stowed it away. The dragon tried to charge a bolt, but the glow in its mouth flickered, "Looks like you're out too". It roared and flew at him, Hiccup dodged the bite and swiped at the night fury's side.

It roared in pain and both fighters looked at each other, some blood from the dragon remained on his claw, _"Hiccup, did you get it?"_.

"Yep", he took off his mask and drew the bloodied claw across his tongue, "**Argot**".

Hiccup replaced his mask, then he heard the night fury's masculine growl, _"Damn fire thief"_.

"Listen dragon, both of us are tired", he suppressed his amazement upon hearing a dragon talk.

"_Speak for yourself"_.

"Let's just settle this another time, besides it's almost daytime", Hiccup motioned to the rising sun.

He growled again, _"Another time, thief"_, then flew away.

_Berk village_

Hiccup came down to a strange sight, Gobber yelling at a hollering crowd in front of his forge, "Gobber what is that thing on your forge?!".

The teen landed on the forge's roof, Diggy deactivated his barrier and flew to perch on Hiccup's shoulder, _"I am happy to see you are unharmed, Master"_.

He sat with his legs hanging off the edge of the roof, a bola came spinning from the crowd and rebound off his shield, "Ah Berk, the classic Viking welcome".

"Oi, who threw tha'?!", Gobber yelled angrily at the crowd.

"Easy Gobber, their weapons can't harm me", Hiccup waved him off.

Stoick looked up from in front of the crowd, be bellowed, "**WHO ARE YOU, TRESPASSER?!**".

"Easy Stoick, you'll burn out your larynx", he pulled out his gun and checked its condition, the crowd stepped back. The teen stowed it away and stepped off the roof, cracking the ground as he landed. Astrid made her way to the front as he pulled off his hood, "You people already know who I am", his auburn hair flowed out and danced in the wind. Many of the 'smarter' Hooligans began to piece together the clues.

With a _click_, Hiccup pulled off his mask, Stoick stepped forward, "H-hiccup?".

He summoned a ring of fire around him, glaring with his ruby red slit eyes, "Like I told Blondie over there, my name is Hix, son of Grayson". Hix/Hiccup looks at Gobber, "We'll catch up later, Gobber", he replaces his mask and blinks away. Astrid looked on, ignoring the warm feeling coming from her chest. Stoick could only stand there and watch the ring of fire extinguish itself, feeling the wind knocked out of him by his son's declaration.

**(A/N: Sharpshot resembles a heavy automatic revolver, kind of like a hybrid of a desert eagle and magnum. I've contacted the author HauntedScythe and they granted me use of their Hiccup's alias 'Hix'. No, this night fury isn't toothless, toothless was created by his interaction with canon Hiccup. Should Hiccup keep his human name or use his new name Hix, or he could use Hiccup for his close friends and Hix for anyone else? Also, how should he blow off steam when he's pissed off, I was thinking he could play loud riffs on something like an electric guitar or should he just trash his workshop?)**


	5. Chapter 5: A letter and a new roommate

The daily life of a demon teen

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

"**Magic incantation"**

'Written note'

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: He certainly did. I hope it shapes to be a friendly rivalry. I like to think the dragons as a species uses VERY primitive magic, that could explain how they could do impossible things like create plasma, turn perfectly invisible or control lightning storms. Being a hero, even unintentionally, can get a lady's attention.**

**Arraia: Thank you.**

**OechsnerC: Thanks. I may or may not make this night fury a badass version of toothless. Here you go.**

**Umbra Lycan: Thanks, here's more.**

**Back to the action!**

**(A/N: Violence and gore on the horizon, courtesy of Hiccup. I decided to include my scraped foreign OC from my first story "A Queen's Hero" in this one. Also, two new story ideas on my profile.)**

Chapter 5: A letter from Pops… and a new roommate?!

**Nar POV**

Hiccup stepped out of 'blink' behind Gobber's hut, he leaned back on the wall, _'Well shit, that was a tremendous fuckup'_. He shook it off, "**Teleport**", he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

_The cove_

Hiccup reappeared in front of his home. His hand stopped from turning the doorknob, a thought entered his head, _'Vikings don't change, do they?'_. He threw open the door and pulled off his hoodie, tossing it and his mask on the couch. Cyrai's avatar projected on his coffee table, "Hiccup, what's wrong?". He held up his hand and marched to his workshop, Diggy sat on his perch.

After slamming the shop's door closed, the feedback of an amplifier screeched before deafening riffs of a guitar reverberated from inside. He emerged a few minutes later and flopped on his cushioned couch. Hiccup reached over to his mask, he held it and muttered, "Why… why did I even bother helping them?".

Cyrai walked closer to the hunched over demon, "Will you tell me what's wrong?".

He looked at Cyrai, "Why did I help them, I mean I could've left after getting Gobber to the forge".

She placed her small avatar's hand on his knee, "Oh Hiccup, the reason you defended them is because you're an 'Old Blood' demon".

"Old blood?", he set his mask on the table.

"Yes, the Old bloods are an ancient bloodline. Extremely powerful but very aggressive, even against other demons. You were born from your father, the last of the Old bloods, who was sealed by the other 'New blood' demon kings for being too radical. Old bloods are very territorial, which is why you fought the dragons for invading the area too close to your home", her avatar sat with her legs hanging off the edge of the table.

"I see", He breathed out a sigh of relief, "Right, I guess I better clean up". Hiccup walked back to his workshop.

* * *

_An hour later, Berk's great hall_

While the adults cleaned up, the teens were sitting down eating their breakfast. Tuffnut slammed his fork into the remains of his fish, "Boom, did you see how awesome Hiccup's crossbow was!", he proclaimed like a fanboy.

"Actually Tuff, crossbows have limbs sprouting from either side. His weapon didn't have those or a bowstring, so we don't know what he was using", Fishlegs interjected before digging into a chicken leg.

"Forget the weapon, did you see how tall he got", Ruffnut shoved her brother, "Me likey". Astrid concentrated on eating her meal, ignoring the grumbling Snotlout.

He hammered his fist on the table, "Did you idiots forget who that runt is?". Astrid scarfed down her plate and stormed out of the hall, "Useless is still a worthless fishbone and next time he shows his face in the village, I'm gonna to prove it!".

* * *

_Days later_

Hiccup was in his workshop, tinkering with his fury rifle. He set down his hand welder, when the alarm sounded off. He pulled his welding goggles to the top of his head, "Cyrai?".

Her avatar appeared on the corner of his bench, "Detecting a rift gate opening outside!". Hiccup pulled off his goggles and tossed them on the bench, then ran outside. His eyes scanned the gray overcast sky, looking for the telltale sign of a manifesting rift. He didn't have to wait long, as a distortion began to appear.

"There!", he spotted the shimmering air, then it tore open. The tear grew until it was three meters wide, the blood red abyss howled. He cupped his hand and summoned a plasma blast, not knowing if something hostile was going to emerge. What he didn't expect was a black present box with red ribbon gently float down from the rift before it collapsed. Hiccup walked under the descending package and caught it; he found a letter tied to the bow addressed from Grayson.

It read, 'To my precious boy: I sense your magic has grown stronger, you don't know how proud I am. My business in the Demon realm has been… difficult, but some old associates have been dealt with. A tenacious lot however are presenting a problem and I might have to be more… _insisting_ on meeting with them. It might be some time before my next letter.'

'P.S. I found a delicacy on my travels, your grimoire will know what to do with them.'.

Hiccup carefully tucked the letter in his hoodies kangaroo pocket, he undid the bow and opened the box. Inside was a strange fruit, resembling a reddish orange horned melon. Small splotchy dark red spots dotted its smooth skin, black tipped thorns covered the body. He carried it inside, Cyrai spotted the fruit as he set it down on the kitchen counter, "Hiccup, why do you have a Devil-spike melon?".

"Pops sent it through the rift, his note said you'd know what to do with it", he waited for her to continue, "Um…, so how to I eat it?".

"Like any other fruit, cut it open and stick it in your mouth", she sighed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, _'Ahh, there's that sass I've come to enjoy'_, he reaches over and grabs a knife. Holding it carefully to avoid the sharp thorns, he sliced the melon in half, _Squick_. A thick slimy green string connected the knife to the split melon, "That's… interesting".

"Wow, this one is a fine specimen", the inside of the fruit was filled with pockets of acid green colored pulp. He was about to bite into a half, "Hiccup, please use a spoon!".

He scooped up the meaty pulped and ate, "Mmm, tastes both sweet and tangy". Hiccup finished the half and put the other in his metal ice box. He placed the plate with the half next to one of the fixed emitters enchanted with 'Icy breath', then closed the insulated container.

He returned to the box and pulled out a jar filled with translucent seeds of various colors, Cyrai spoke up, "You should consider building a hothouse before planting those". Her avatar morphed into a glass dome similar in design to Diggy, "Devil spike melons only grow in very warm climates".

Hiccup held the jar and smiled, "Looks like I better get Digman to start on it right away".

_A week later_

Hiccup's human birthday was a few days ago, but this week was shaping up to be one of his worse ones to date. The day before yesterday, Mole fell off the staircase. The teen had to spend most of that day putting it back together. The following day, his fury rifle's core exploded while he was working on it, he was only slightly injured but the damage to his gun was extensive. This morning he fell out of bed when Cyrai sensed a false alarm of a dragon raid.

Hiccup was currently attempting to piece back together the fury, continually grumbling while concentrating. The alarm went off again, he growled, "What is it?".

"Umm, I detected a ship a few kilometers from the coast", she said meekly.

"Are you sure?", he rumbled, not looking up from his work.

"Y-yes, here", her avatar morphed into a hologram of the ocean, she zoomed in on the large Viking ship. Hiccup set down his tools forcefully, then turned to the projection. If he was upset before, now he was furious. The ship was enhanced to show the symbol of the outcasts stained on the sail, he marched to his cabinet and retrieved his weapons. After clipping on his gauntlet's bracelets, he slid Sharpshot in the lower back holster. She changed back to her avatar, "Hiccup, where are you going?".

He clipped on his mask, then looked at her, "I'm gonna blow off some steam". Diggy flew out following his master, he perched on his shoulder moments before he shot up.

* * *

_Later, Outcast transport ship_

Dirty outcast sailors were complaining about being stuck with transporting the stolen loot from their earlier pirating of a merchant ships. A pudgy Viking muttered while tying some rope, "Why do we have ta' be sailin' with the junk while Alvin and the others party and stuff themselves with the food?".

His fellow outcast replied while carrying an open crate filled with loot, "Who knows, maybe next time we'll get to relax with- ". He was cut off by a building whistle from the cloudy sky, "Is that what I think it is? ", a black form broke out from the cloud cover. It dove at the ship and fired a plasma blast, the mast exploded as the figure flew through the explosion, "**NIGHT FURY!**".

"**GET DOWN!**", yelled another outcast before cowering under his shield.

The pudgy one peeked out from behind a few barrels, "I thought night furies only attacked at night!".

Another vermillion plasma blast struck the captain's quarters, exploding and setting it alight, "I don't know, I've never seen one shoot that color before!". Outcasts tried to douse the burning quarters, not knowing if their captain survived. "It's coming back around!", yelled a bigger man, he ordered the cowering outcasts to ready their rusty swords, axes and crossbows.

The figure skimmed the ocean surface, its speed creating a large wake behind it. The crossbow men fired, it shot up to avoid the bolts. They reloaded but it dove and crashed onto the foredeck, the winged hooded figure was revealed as the dust settled. An outcast hollered, "What are you?!".

The figure lifted its bowed head, a red eyed mask unsettled them. The four eyes narrowed in rage at the outcasts, "Normally, I'd allow one of you trespassers to live to pass on a warning to your friends", a fracture grew from below the mask's nose and flowed up the sides. It grinned a fanged filled smile, "But I had a rough week, so I'm just gonna kill ya'", Hiccup swatted away a crossbow bolt with his gauntlet and pulled out Sharpshot. _**Puhtoo**_, a small plasma bolt shot at a crossbow outcast, burning through his chest. The angry demon turned to the surprised Vikings and smiled once more, "Who's next?", they all bellowed their war cries and charged at him.

_Moments earlier, inside the outcast ship's hold_

The ship's hold was dimly lit, the walls were stacked with stolen loot from their tribe's monthly raids. Two ugly outcasts stood guard either side of a thick rusty iron plated door, the messy brown beard one turned to the other, he asked with a rotten tooth grin, "Why don't we have fun with the girl?".

"Don't be stupid", the long goateed blond warned, "If the captain finds out, you'll regret it!".

"How will he find out?".

"You're a few swords short of a full barrel, aren't ya idiot? The lava-louts check the 'merchandise' before trading, _especially_ slaves. When their healer tells them, she won't be worth as much. The captain doesn't like it when someone messes with his money, so he'll be looking at us. Trust me, I'll tell him the truth before I end up like poor one-eyed Olaf", he huffed.

Messy beard frowned, then looked back at him, "What happen to one-eyed Olaf?".

Goatee sighed, "The half-blind fool dropped some valuable pots, so the captain skinned him alive and dragged him behind the boat. Those things weren't even worth half as much as an untouched slave girl".

"Ohhh, I was wondering what happened to Olaf- ", an explosion rocked the ship, "Was that a dragon?!".

"Yeah… C'mon, we should help the others".

"What about the girl?".

"The door's locked and she's in a cage, she won't be going anywhere", goatee hefted his axe and led beardy toward the screaming.

_Outcast ship deck_

The two rush up the open hatch to a massacre, the deck was covered by blood. Bodies and limbs were spread about, some just pieces. They scanned the deck until they spot a hooded Hiccup, holding the burned twitching remains of the captain, "Captain?"

The teen turned to them, his mask displaying his terrifying cheshire cat smile, "Hello there".

_Prisoner cell, Outcast ship hold_

Inside a rusty iron cage, a teenage girl held herself tightly. the tattered remains of her once colorful clothes barely kept her warm in the cold damp room where her cell was located. She feared for her safety and chastity when the outcasts attacked her mentor's ship, he wasn't so lucky. She shivered, _'What's going to happen to me, are those barbarians going to ravish me?'_. her fears still hounded her, even though the largest of them said something in their language to stop them from touching her.

They kept her in shackles and under heavy guard, _'They're probably going to sell me into slavery'_, fresh tears carved new trails down her dirty face. She could hear blood curdling screams and a distorted cackling from above, breaking bones and tearing flesh sounded alongside them. Minute by minute, the screams grew quieter, _'Is a monster attacking the ship, will it kill me too?'_.

She heard no more screams, just the sound of panicked shuffling descending into the hold. Fearful muttering sounded behind the iron door of her cell's room, being pursued by hiss-like whispering. A body thudded against the door as the barbarian pleaded. She heard a scream before a sword plunged through the door, blood dripped from the blade tip.

**Hiccup POV**

I blew out a breath of relief, then stepped back from the impaled outcast, _'Purging these bastards sure was cathartic'_. _'I heard about this __**particular**__ group'_, I lifted my mask and spat at the corpse. _'Disgusting outcasts, worse than berserkers they are'_, I whistle to Diggy.

He descends, then observes the carnage, _"Master, was exterminating these humans necessary?"_.

"Trust me Digdig, these trolls are worse than beasts", I deform my gauntlets, "We should scavenge their armor and weapons for iron". I grab the sword and pull it free, _screech_, dropping the corpse. My head snaps up when I hear a high squeak from behind the punctured door, _'Huh, did I miss one?'_. I toss the sword; it floats to Diggy's growing mass of magnetized loot stuck to his body. I see him fly up through the open hatch, dragging the armored corpse of the outcast. I look back to the locked door, then reform my gauntlets.

_**PANG!**_ _**PANG!**_ I punched the door repeatedly, each time creating large fist-sized dents. I slug it a couple more times before reeling back and placing my whole body into my final punch. It flies off its hinges and crashes into an iron barred cell, the force of the impact frightened the prisoner. My eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room; I finally see the captive.

'_It's a girl?!'_, the prisoner was indeed a young woman, about my age. Her tan olive skin was fascinating, I've heard Gobber mention people like her who live outside of the archipelago in places called deserts. He described it like an endless beach with no water, _'How can people survive in a place like that?'_. She cowers from me approaching her cell, her clothing is so… different. I could guess they used to be colorful, but now were thin and in tatters.

Diggy returned, which frightened her more, _"Greetings master, I have separated the bodies of the humans from their armor-"_. He was about to continue until he noticed the girl, _"What are you going to do with this one?"_.

"Scan her for any trauma", he floated to the cell and swept a sensor beam across her trembling body.

**Nar POV**

Diggy chimed, _"Mild dehydration and minor external injuries"_.

Hiccup sighed, "Good, I thought I might've had to bring these outcasts back to life just to kill them more painfully". He stepped to the cell door, the girl whimpered, _'I might hurt the girl if I try to smash it open'_. "Diggy, use your 'Gate' upgrade and get the loot back to the cove", Hiccup deformed his gauntlets, "I'll help the girl". The automata flew back up to the deck, leaving his master alone with the girl.

He summoned a plasma jet from his left index finger, the girl's hidden violet eyes widen as she whispered, _"Ifrit"_.

Hiccup's head snapped up, "What?", although to her it sounded like a distorted hiss. She whimpered, so he returned to cutting through the lock. The chunk of melted iron fell to the floor, he easily opened the loose door. She pressed herself harder into the corner as Hiccup stepped inside, "Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you". Again, she couldn't understand what he was saying, she pleaded in her language.

'_I can't understand a word she's muttering'_, he noticed she was bleeding from a small cut above her eye. Hiccup slowly approached her; she was frozen in fear as he loomed over her. With a swipe of his hand, he acquired a drop of her sweet-smelling blood. _'Strange, It smells nice'_, he shrugged and tilted his mask up. He dragged his fingernail across the tongue of his exposed mouth, revealing his fair skin and fangs.

The girls saw this, she frantically muttered, "He _**is**_ going to eat me!".

He reattached his mask, "Relax, Humans don't taste good", her eyes widen again when she understood his joke. "Although, I can't speak from experience", he crouched down to her level, "So, who are you and why are you on an outcast ship?".

She bowed her head to hide behind her messy platinum blonde hair and with the softest voice, she responded, "Shazia".

Hiccup smiled behind his mask, "_Shazia_, such a lovely name for a lovely creature". He stood up and held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you, my name's Hix". His piercing gaze felt like it was controlling her shaky movements as she reached for his hand, he gently lifted her to her feet. She wobbled as he broke off her shackles, so Hiccup decided to carry her in his arms. "I think it's best if I carry you Zia, I hope you don't mind me calling you Zia".

She nodded, "I-it's fine", she hid her face when she saw the carnage as they stepped out of her cell's room.

"Sorry about the mess, I got carried away", he rubbed her shoulder, which calmed her.

Zia started crying, _'Am I finally safe?'_, she felt an aura of overwhelming but benevolent power flowing from the demon carrying her. He trudged up the stairs, the sunlight blinded her since she hadn't seen the open sky in days.

They emerged on deck, "It's worse up here", Zia buried her face into his hoodie's neck. Hiccup held her tighter, "Listen carefully Zia, I'm going to fly now", his wings sprouted from under his shirt and Hoodie. She whimpered and grabbed onto his vest, he shushed and rubbed her back, "Don't worry, I got you".

Zia felt a pull as Hiccup flew up, "C-can I look?", her dream was to see what only the birds could.

"Almost, I'm going to sink the ship, so it might be loud", she braced herself. Hiccup shifted her in his arms until he managed to get his right hand free, then unleashed a plasma blast at the smoldering ship. He spun and flew towards the isle of Berk, "Try not to panic but you can look".

"Ok", Zia squeak, she was in awe as he flew high above the ocean.

Hiccup felt her relax, "Can you tell me how you ended up on an outcast ship?".

"Faraway in my homeland, my parents were merchants. The town where I was born was very superstitious, especially when plague began sweeping through our country. The townspeople blamed me when it reached our town. They said I was born cursed or a witch, my unnatural hair and eyes were proof", Hiccup chuckled nasally.

Zia scowled, "Sorry, I was amused by their thinking of you as cursed". He cleared his throat, "My kind can sense magic, I feel no such curse mark on you". She smiled, "Please, continue".

"My mother died to the illness when I was very young, my father fell ill over a year ago. He begged his friend to make me his apprentice and take me away from there, I learned he passed a few weeks later. I studied from him for a month, when he sailed north and came to this archipelago's waters. Those um… what did you call them, Outcasts?", he nods. "They attacked the ship and killed my father's friend, they took me captive and you know the rest", she snuggled closer to him to avoid the chilly winds.

"Outcasts are the most disgusting of all Vikings, exiled for theft, murder or worse", he turned to her, "I'm glad nothing atrocious happen to you".

"Thank you… for saving me", she smiled.

"Anytime".

* * *

_Later, Hiccup's cove_

Hiccup descended as they neared the cove, green grass covered the bottom. The surrounding forest was lusher the closer it was to the cove, Diggy patiently watched his master float down, _"Greetings master, I see you decided to aid the human female"_.

"I guess I worked off this week's crankiness", he walked in holding Zia and Diggy following behind. "I know it isn't much but it's home", Zia's eyes scanned Hiccup's modern home, "You're welcome to stay as long as you need to".

Her head snapped to him, "R-really?".

He smiled but before he could respond, a voice blared through the house, _"__**HICCUP, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**__"_.

"Calm down, Cyrai".

"_**CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, YOU GO OFF TO HELL KNOWS WHERE AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO KEEP YOUR COMM ON, THEN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!**__"_. After a few tense moments, she finally calms and notices what he's carrying, _"Uh, who's the girl?"_.

He set her down, her legs having their strength back, "Her name is Shazia, she was captured by the Outcasts". Hiccup went into the storage closet, he pulled out a bundle of wool, rolls of cloth and some leather, "Hey Cyrai, can you display a set of clothes for Zia?". She grumbled but promptly did so, Hiccup swiped through the projections, "Here, just look through these until you find something you like".

While Zia searched, he went into his workshop to put up his equipment. "E-excuse me, Hix, I found something", he emerged mask-less and closed the door behind him.

Hiccup examined her choice; the mannequin wore an off the shoulder white long sleeve sweater. Under that, it wore a black top and leggings. Dark gray fur boots finished the outfit, "I think it'll look good on you". He looked at Zia, who simply stared at his face, "Is there something on my face?".

"Y-you're eyes".

"My eyes?", Cyrai began to fabricate her choice from the supplies.

"Yes", Zia stares at his ruby red eyes, "They're beautiful".

Cyrai clears her throat, which frees him from his daze, "Um thanks, let me show you the bathroom". He handed Zia the folded outfit, then led her to the first-floor bathroom. It was opposite his first bedroom, which was made into a guest room when Diggy finished building the second floor. He opened the small room and showed her how to use the shower, "You just turn this one for cold water and this one for hot".

She set down her folded clothes on the sink and ran her hand under the tub spout, "How did you warm the water?".

"There's a magi-steel water drum built inside the wall, it has coils inside it enchanted with fire magic", her stomach rumbled. He chuckled and stepped out, "I'll make you something to eat while you bathe yourself".

He closed the door and walked to his kitchen, Cyrai's avatar appeared on the counter, _"Why are you helping that human?"_.

"Like I said before, just because I am a demon, doesn't mean I have to act like one", he dropped some cut potatoes in a stew cooking on the stove.

"_You're not being truthful, Hiccup"_, Cyrai tapped her foot.

"Uhhh fine", he sighed, "To be honest, when I found her on that ship, I saw myself". "We were both victims, suffering because we were different", Hiccup stirred the stew. "Did you create everything she would need?", he tasted the stew.

"_Yes, undergarments as well"_, they heard the shower stop.

"Excuse me, Hix, umm… how do I wear this?", Zia said from behind the closed door.

Hiccup turned to Cyrai, "You mind?", she groaned and vanished. While Cyrai showed Zia how to dress, he poured two bowls of stew and carried them to the dining table. He sat and waited until she emerged wearing her new clothes, beaming when he saw her smile, "You certainly clean up good".

"T-thank you", Hiccup was about to eat, "Why are you being so kind to me?".

He set down his spoon, "Hearing how much you went through, reminded me about my hardships".

"Did you grow up like me?".

Hiccup chuckled, "Oh no, my life before I left was much worse. Not only did they reject me, the adults turned a blind eye when my peers beat the shit outta me. Even my previous father struck me during his drinking binges and neglected me when he wasn't drunk". He saw her eyes filled with tears, "It's fine, helping you kinda feels like I'm helping myself". They ate in silence, Hiccup picked up after they finished, "How about a tour to help you get settled in?".

"O-ok", Zia followed him outside, he spent the next hour showing her the buildings around the cove. Hiccup occasionally demonstrating magic as he showed her his forge, storage barn and greenhouse.

The sun was getting low in the sky, "Looks like it's getting late, we better turn in for the day". He showed her to the guest bedroom on the first floor, "It's only a bed for now, but I'll get Digdig working on furniture tomorrow". He left her to remove her sweater and boots, then she crawled under the blanket.

'_This feels like a dream, a handsome young man rescuing me and letting me stay with him in such a nice house'_, Zia pulled up the blanket. The soft mattress quickly drawing her to sleep, _'If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up'_.

_The next day_

Hiccup was toasting buttered bread slices and frying boar strips, the aroma roused Zia from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes, _'I'm so happy it wasn't a dream'_, she fixed her hair after dressing herself. Thinking back to her tour of Hiccup's home, her mind wandered back to how amazing his magic was, _'I wish I could use it too, maybe I should ask him if he can teach me'_.

She stepped out of her room. Hiccup had his back to her, whistling while wearing a cooking apron. Zia went into the bathroom to freshen up and brush her teeth with something Cyrai called 'toothpaste'. "Look who's up, sleepyhead", he called out when she came out of the bathroom. "I made toast and fried boar", the plates _clinked_ when he set them down on the table.

They both sat down, Zia waited until he was about to eat, "Hix?".

"Hmm?".

"Can you teach me how to use magic?", he eyed her, sensing no ulterior motive behind her question.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, mortals can't use magic". Zia shoulders slumped, "Normal people don't have mana".

"Oh, I see, were you able to use it all your life?".

"No, I wasn't always a demon", he leaned back in his chair. "I was once human, like you, until I was killed by one of my peers and brought back as a demon by my Pops. He was an ancient demon that became my friend, I see him as my dad since he turned me into one", Zia perked up.

"So, does that mean I can become like you?", he shrugged.

"Probably, I don't know how to turn someone into a demon though, Pops knew WAY more ancient magic than I do", Cyrai appeared on the coffee table.

"_You haven't reached that skill level of magic yet"_, Cyrai didn't like their conversation.

"Cyrai might know a way, but- ", Diggy flew in through a self-closing hatch.

"_Master, the excavator fell off the steps… again"_, Hiccup huffed.

He followed the automata out, "That's the second time this week!".

Zia turned to the frowning avatar, "Do you know a way to make me like Hix?".

"Yes, but I don't like you", Cyrai said in her language.

"You could speak to me all this time?!".

"Yes, I learn any skill Hiccup does, he is my master", she crossed her translucent arms.

"I see, what will it take for you to help me?", Zia felt that she was fond of Hiccup.

They glared at each other for a minute, "I will show Hiccup a method to changing a mortal into a demon **IF** you do something for me", Cyrai declared.

"Name it".

"You'll do everything in your power to help me get my own body", Zia raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, sounds reasonab- ", Cyrai interrupted.

"One condition, you can't make any advances on Hiccup until I get my body", Zia was peeved, "Take it or leave it".

She scowled, "Fine, Deal".

Hiccup opened the door and stood in the doorway looking back, "You seriously need to get started on a rail for those steps", Diggy agreed. He carried the pieces of Mole into his workshop, "I'll deal with it later", he muttered after closing the door.

Cyrai and Zia nodded at one another, "Hiccup, I know of a way to turn her into a demon".

"Really?".

Cyrai held open her palm, creating a hologram of a page from her grimoire, "In the school of dark magic is an ancient curse called 'Kin's bite'. Although time consuming, it should grant her the ability to use magic". The page depicted a humanoid creature pouncing on a person and attacking them, "I can walk you through the process, if she wants to go through with it".

Zia was unsettled but determined, "Will it hurt?".

"Yes, it will, all Hiccup has to do is channel his demon mana into his fangs and force it into your bloodstream. You'll have three days to change your mind, he'll be able to dispel the curse within that time. After three days, you'll fall into a deep sleep for three more days as his mana begins to transform your flesh and bones to that of a demon. On the seventh day, the pain of your skin peeling off and your teeth falling out will wake you, they'll be replaced by new skin and fangs. Any questions?", Zia stood up and walked to Hiccup.

"I'm ready", she pulled her top's collar to expose her skin by her neck.

Hiccup followed Cyrai's instructions, his fangs tingled with magic energy, "Are you sure, Zia?".

"I am", he wrapped his arms around her and sunk his fangs into her shoulder, she flinched at the pain. Hiccup held her tighter, savoring her sweet tasting blood.

After a minute, he released her and bandaged her wound, "How do you feel?".

"Strange", she smiled, "A good kind of strange".

**(A/N: I don't know if virgin blood smells/tastes nice to demons, eh. I decided to let Cyrai get a body, how will she look I still don't know yet.**** Should Zia get a constructor of her own? If she does, I could use some suggestion for feminine names.****)**

**(Shazia: has meanings like, "Princess", "Rare", "Exotic".)**


	6. Chapter 6: Knock first

The daily life of a demon teen

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

"_Close-link/Private message"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

"**Magic incantation"**

**(A/N: Zia's metamorphosis should be complete. More insight from the residents of Berk.)**

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: Snotlout as heir? Huh, I didn't think of it. I could probably write in that he could've been voted in by the village, since Stoick and Spitelout aren't related in this AU. 'Venting', Lol, hell of a way to work out his problems. Shazia has chosen to be Hiccup's 'Kouhai', so she could become his assistant, lieutenant or… something. Cyrai saw an opportunity, so his 'clan' may get a new member.**

**OechsnerC: I've PMed you more details, you're welcome.**

**Umbra Lycan: I've got a couple of ideas.**

**The13Reaper: Yeah, that was totally my fault, I've fixed it.**

**13mark20: Well, this story's idea did stem from 'A Queen's Hero', so some similarities can appear. There are some significant differences though.**

**1) Hiccup had to start from scratch alone… at first.**

**2) He'll regularly interact with Berk, mostly by visiting Gobber.**

**3) He doesn't hate the Hooligans or all Vikings, at worst he'll **_**Strongly**_** dislike them.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 6: Knock first

**Nar POV**

_A week later_

Hiccup stood in the open doorway of Zia's room, he stared at her laying on her bed, _'It's been over three days since she collapsed in the middle of her lesson on demon history'_. He could sense magic energy flowing through her veins, _'She'll wake up any moment now, I hope she doesn't regret what she'll become'_. Hiccup closed her door, then flopped on the couch, "Cyrai, can you connect to Diggy, I want to see what Gobber's up to".

"No problem", a screen projected from the coffee table's gem. It showed a bird's eye view of the village, Diggy zoomed in on Gobber hobbling to the forge. Hiccup got up and went to his workshop, on his desk was a Magitek device. He attached his bracelets and placed his mask on, then looped his tool bag over his shoulder and picked up the covered device in his arms. Cyrai's avatar appeared, "Why did you build that static barrier emitter, Hiccup?".

"Part of me wanted to make the forge a safe place for Gobber, another part wanted to see if I could", his mask's eyes flashed, 'Gate'. A portal showing a distorted view of the other end appeared, "I'll keep my comm on, keep me up to date on Zia's condition".

"I will", Cyrai waved to him, he nodded before stepping into the portal.

* * *

_Near Gobber's forge_

Hiccup stepped out of thin air, startling Gobber, "Beard o' Thor, where'd yeh come from 'iccup?!".

He moved his device under on arm, "Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much-", he gestured with his free hand.

"Alright, yeh sarcastic little git", Gobber sighed.

"My bad Gobber, I just used magic to move from where I'm staying to here".

"Wha's tha'?", his uncle pointed under his arm.

"I made this to keep you and the forge safe during raids or anything else", he lifted the cloth sheet to show the emitter, a trio of lenses built on an armature spouting from the base glinted.

"Wha' is it?", Gobber scratched his head with his hook hand.

"It's a gadget that creates a static barrier like the one my constructor used during that raid a couple weeks ago", the blacksmith thought back, remembering how gronckle blasts and nadder jets seemed to be stopped by the translucent red dome.

"So, this 'thing' will keep ma' forge from burnin' down durin' dragon raids?", Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that and you could use it to contact me in case of emergency", Gobber grinned, showing off his stone tooth.

"Ya' need 'elp settin' it up?".

"Maybe, we can talk while I get it set up", the happy two limbed man led Hiccup to the forge.

_Gobber's forge_

"'ow ya' been, 'iccup?", Gobber watched him bolt down the power cell housing, his mask had become a pair of glasses.

Hiccup shrugged, "You know, busy", he slid in a glass cylinder containing a blue pulsing crystal. The metal caps on either end sparked when they contacted the shaped cavity, "Even with magic, living on my own is tough".

"Aye, it is", Gobber grabbed a dull sword and pressed it onto the grinding wheel, "Can ya' tell me where ya' stayin'".

"Sure, I know you can keep a secret, even from Stoick", Hiccup locked the ends of two cables into slots behind the interface screen, then dusted off his jeans and walked over to him.

He looked around and whispered into Gobber's good ear, his uncle smile, "Aren't yeh a clever boy".

"Eh, the rest of the Hooligans aren't as smart as you… most of them", he stored away his tools before pulling out a hammer.

"Why don' ya' use one o' mine?".

"All the parts of the emitter are made of magi-steel, any non-magical iron tool might get damaged if I try to hit the eyelets", he held up a handful of metal curvatures. Both stepped out of the forge, "I'm going to run these cables up to the emitter". Hiccup strung up the cables through a hole and up along the wall, occasionally hammering a fastener to hold the cables flushed against the wall.

After watching him connect the cables to the device bolted on his forges main beam, Gobber asked, "Now wha'?".

Hiccup floated down, "Now… we get you registered". They went back inside, "Give me your hand", his uncle held out his remaining hand.

"Ow!", he poked a finger with his sharp nail and held a tiny amount of his blood, "Wha' was tha' fur'?".

"It's necessary, Gobber", Hiccup trickled a drop of the blood onto a glass facet held in a square metal chip. The blood was absorbed into the glass, becoming red tinge in color. He slid the chip into an opening, "Now place your hand on the screen and say 'Finalize'". Gobber did as he commanded but stopped before touching the screen displaying a hand mark, Hiccup chuckled, "Don't worry Gobber, I promise it won't hurt".

His hand barely fit on the screen, "Finalize", a chime came from the housing.

"Good, now that you're recognized, I'm going to go outside and see if it works", Hiccup walked out and stepped back. "Ok, when I tell you, either put your hand on the screen or say 'Activate'", Gobber hollered from inside that he would. "Alright… now", a moment later a honeycomb dome of red hardlight appeared, "Looks like it worked".

Behind Hiccup, Snotlout and the twins were drawn by the noisy hammering from earlier, Snotlout sees the teen's back to them. He whispers to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, "Get ready", they smirk and nod. He walked up to the unaware Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs rounded a corner and see Snotlout approach him.

The Jorgenson reaches for Hiccup's shoulder, planning on wheeling him around and punching him. A split second before his hand contacts his shoulder, Hiccup's instinct kicks in and he flashsteps behind Snotlout. Astrid and Fishlegs were about to warn him before he vanished, Hiccup reappeared and swept out his legs from under him.

Snotlout flopped onto his back, Hiccup activated his mask and gauntlets while still in his combat trance. The bully opened his eyes and sees a flat armored hand driving razor sharp claws down at his exposed neck, he whimpered and closed his eyes. Hiccup comes to and stops his claws a millimeter away from Snotlout's Adams apple, "Oh, my bad Snot". The boy opens his eyes and gulps, feeling the closeness of the claw's tips. Hiccup deforms his gauntlets and grabs the scruff of Snotlout's tunic, easily lifting him on his feet, "I mistook you for a threat".

"Wha?".

Hiccup looks downward, then back up at him, "You should go home".

"What do you mean?!", Snotlout was peeved at his suggestion of running away.

"Um, you had an accident", he looks down and groans. Snotlout waddles away, the twins follow while snickering.

Hiccup hears Cyrai over the comm, _"Hiccup, we have a problem, come home as soon as possible!"_.

Gobber runs out of the forge after turning off the emitter, seeing his nephew lay out his former bully, "Yew alright, 'iccup?".

"I'm fine", Hiccup placed his hand on his uncle's shoulder, "Listen Gobber, something came up, we'll talk later". He rushed inside the forge, emerging quickly with his tool bag looped over his shoulder, "I'll visit another day".

"Hix, wait!", He vanished before Astrid could get a word out, _'Damn, I wanted to talk to him'_.

* * *

_The cove, Hiccup's house_

Hiccup reappeared at his front door, he rushed in, "Cyrai, what is it?!".

"Zia just woke up", Cyrai's avatar motioned towards Zia's bedroom door.

"That's great!", he detached his mask, dropping it on the couch as he passes by.

"Wait, don't go- ", a split second after stepping in, Hiccup was pounced on by a figure. He looked up at Zia, who snarled down at him. She roared and clawed at Hiccup, who put up his hands to block the attack.

"Zia, what's wrong with you?!", he peeked through his arms, her eyes' white was now black. Zia hissed and continued her assault, her eye slits almost needle thin, "Cyrai, what's happening?!".

"Zia's transformation is nearing completion, her fury is due to the extreme pain she's currently experiencing", Hiccup looked around. Slivers of skin and bloody teeth were strewed about the floor, he turned back to Zia. Her silver-white hair hung down, obscuring her snarling face. Her roaring allowed him to see her new fangs, "In hindsight, I should've mention this could've happen".

"You think!", her sharp nails slashed at his sleeves, the mana infused threading protected the skin of his arms.

"We should've strapped her to her bed until the curse was complete", Cyrai suggested as Zia leaned back and roared, then continued her clawing.

"As kinky as that sounds, it's a little late for that", Hiccup managed to get his foot in between them, he kicked her off and kicked up. She smacked a newly built dresser and hissed, "How long till she wakes up?!", she lunged at him.

Hiccup caught her and swung her onto the bed, "I don't know, it usually depends on the person being changed", he pinned her by her shoulders.

Zia thrashed and screeched, _'I would say this might be the best day of my life, I humiliated Snotlout and now have a beautiful girl in bed with me but-'_. Hiccup's thinking was interrupted by Zia breaking free her arm and scratching his cheek, leaving behind red marks. He froze in shock, before his eye slits narrowed razor thin. The sting of her scratch made his blood boil, he gritted his teeth and hissed. Hiccup grabbed her wrists and pinned them by her head, he bellowed at her face.

She whimpered as he loomed over her, Hiccup's eyes were glowing with absolute fury. Zia struggled against his grip, which caused him to tighten his hold. She hissed in pain, which broke him free from his enraged state. He loosened his grip and shook his head, "Ugh, Zia?".

"Hix, where am I?", blushing when she notices they are both on her bed, "W-why are you h-holding me down on my b-bed?".

"Oh, sorry!", he releases her and gets off the bed, "You attacked me because of the pain, I kept you from lashing out until you came to".

Zia sees the red marks on his face, guilt tore at her heart, "Hix,… I'm so sorry".

He sees her tear up and envelopes her in a calming friendly hug, he shushes her, "It's ok, I know you didn't mean to". Hiccup held her until she stops sniffling, "There, all better now?", she looks up and smiles. His ruby eyes locked with her violet; his eye slits widen as he feels his heart thump between his ears. Hiccup clears his throat, "Um, w-we better get out and have Cyrai check you out".

He leads Zia out to the main room, Cyrai asks with concern, "Are you ok? I heard some struggling and yelling, then silence".

Hiccup rubs her shoulder, "We're both fine, I just had to help Zia with her problem".

A sensor beam came from a gem imbedded in the wall, it swept them up and down, "Besides her transformation being perfect, I detect minor injuries on both of you".

"Yeeaah… um, we tripped", Cyrai was skeptical but believed him. Zia went into the bathroom to wash off the last of her shed skin, Hiccup sat down on the couch, "Hey Cyrai, can you bring up Zia's scan?".

She projected a screen from the gem in the coffee table, "As I said before, her transformation was, for a lack of a better term, perfect".

Hiccup read through the information, _'I was right, her biological age was less than a month than mine'_, he heard the bathroom door open. Zia emerged drying her silver-white locks, she was wearing one of his spare t-shirts and her boyshorts. He was stunned by her new appearance, her pointed ears curved up as opposed to his that curved back. She draped the towel over her shoulders and sat next to him.

"So, what does it say about me, something good?", he broke free of his trance.

"Yes, your physical stats and mana are nearly as high as mine", a smile grew on his face as he sees her look on in wonder. "Why don't we check if you have any affinity with a magic school?", Zia placed her hand on the hardlight screen, she squeaked when she felt an intense burning. Hiccup chuckled, "I forgot to mention it might hurt", she gave him a mock glare.

Cyrai sighs, "She has high affinity with enchantment magic and overall, below average base skill".

"Is that a good thing?", Zia wondered.

Cyrai rolled her eyes, "Depends, affinity with a school of magic allows a caster to rapidly learn spells from that school, you may even surpass Hiccup with enough training".

"Cool", Zia said with glee.

"We'll get started with your training tomorrow, for now let's get dinner ready", Hiccup went over to the kitchen, Zia followed and helped him.

* * *

_A few days later, Hiccup's forge_

"I don't get why you want me to make you, what did you call this sword-thing again?", he asked while hammering a sickle like blade.

"It's called a khopesh, my mentor had one… before he died", Zia said solemnly, her gloom was replaced by a warm feeling as she eyes Hiccup's shirt clinging to his back. He dips the blade in a water barrel, it hissed for a bit, "Besides, I wanted to see you work in your forge".

He held up the finished blade, "Impressed?".

"Very", she said with a coy smile.

Hiccup compared his cooled blade to the khopesh he recovered from the outcast ship, "You're lucky I like a challenge". He went over to his grinding wheel, switching it on and pressing the edge against the stone.

Sparks flew as Hiccup worked the curve; Zia fidgeted on her stool. She looks around and sees her constructor loading looted iron weapons and armor from the outcasts into a barrel-sized melting pot. She thinks back to when Hiccup helped her create it.

_**Flashback, two days ago**_

_The cove, training grounds_

Zia watched Hiccup spar with a hardlight humanoid form projected by Diggy. He bobbed and weaved to avoid the jabs and kicks of the hologram; a chime sounded out when Hiccup would occasionally land a hit.

After a few more rounds, he finally decided to take a break. Zia reached into Hiccup's kitbag and held out a folded hand towel, "You certainly worked up a sweat".

The teen gave her a small smile, he grabbed it and a spare set of clothes, "Nothing like a good spar to start the day". Hiccup walked to the waterfall; Zia stared as he pulled off his damp shirt. His backs well defined muscles glisten with sweat, her ogling was broken when he reached for his waistband. Zia _eeped_ when she realized what he was about to do, he froze, "Sorry, I forgot I wasn't alone".

She looked away with a beet red face, "I-it's partially m-my fault too, I should've s-said something".

"Um, could you give me a couple of minutes?", Hiccup asked while making a circling motion with his hand. Zia furiously nodded and turned to face away from him, she fidgeted uncomfortably as he let the crisp water wash away his sweat and numb his tired muscles. A little over five minutes later, Hiccup dried and dressed himself, "Alright, you can turn around".

Zia looks back at him, Diggy snatched the bundle of clothing from his open hand and carried it towards his home, "He sure is useful".

"Yep, I'm glad I made him".

"Hix?", she asked softly.

"Yeah?".

"Now that I can use magic, you think I could have my own…".

"Constructor?".

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me make one?", she waited for his response.

"Sure, now that I have a mana siphon, there's less chance that…", Hiccup trailed off. He cleared his throat, "Let's just get what we'll need from my forge". Zia watched him set down the magi-steel ingot and a jar filled with sand, "Now, I'll walk you through the process like Cyrai did with me". She nods, he walks over to a cubby filled with bins, "Do you want to use a regular mana core or make one yourself?". He pulls out a spare prefab mana core he uses for things like the emitter's power cell.

"I want mine to be just like Diggy", he places back the globe encased pulsing blue crystal in the bin and slides it back.

"Ok, you'll have to crystallize a core from your own mana", both Zia and Hiccup stood in front of the table. "Now picture mana being drawn out of your hand", she closed her eyes and held out her right hand, her brow furrowed in concentration. A spark of violet flashed, "Concentrate", another spark flashed but stabilized into a droplet of glowing violet. "Now harden it", the droplet solidified into a tiny crystal, "Next, force more mana onto the seed".

Zia's eye twitched, _'Uh, my head is starting to hurt'_, her violet miasma swirled around the seed.

Hiccup kept a close eye on her condition, knowing from experience how taxing it can be. The crystal grew to a diameter of two centimeters, "You're doing great", she began to sweat a little. Zia swayed slightly as it gained another centimeter, "Remember to tell me if you feel anything off", she nods.

"I-I'm fine", her breaths became uneven as it passed four centimeters.

"You're almost there Zia", her knees grew weak, Hiccup acted and stepped behind her. He wrapped his right arm around her waist to hold her up. While helping her to stand, he reached down and held her left hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. "Don't worry, I got you", Hiccup channeled his mana into her palm, her strength returned as her mana reserves were restored.

Zia blushed when she felt his hard chest as he helped her to stand, _'He's both caring and strong'_, she forced her mind back to creating the mana core.

The vibrant violet core reached five centimeters in diameter, "Now cast, 'Create object: Mana core'".

"**Create object: Mana core**", sand flowed from the jar and whirled around the crystal floating in her palm. After becoming molten, the sand formed into a globe around the pulsing core. Zia breathed out, "Phew, that was exhausting". He released her, she looked back to Hiccup, "Thanks".

"Anytime", he watched her hold up the core, its glowing violet as vibrant as her eyes.

_**Flashback end**_

Diggy chimed from the small control platform; her constructor chirped in response and hovered away. The red automata raised a metal ring, it spun around the large crucible. The inner surface of the ring glowed bright yellow, heating up the pot and melting the metal inside. Zia turns back to Hiccup, "So when do you think you can train me to fight with it?".

"Well, after I finish sharpening and balancing it, I just have to put a grip on and it should be ready to use", he tested the edge, then went back to sharpening. "I hope you don't mind me sharpening the crook", Hiccup flipped the khopesh and rocked the crook against the grinding wheel.

"No, I trust you", Zia went back to watching him work.

_Hours later, far end of the cove_

Hiccup walked with Zia to the training grounds, "Before you start training with your khopesh, we should get you familiar with basic combat magic like summoning your shield". He told her to stay put, while he walks a little way away. Hiccup held out his hand, his red miasma flowed from it as pebbles were drawn into his palm from the area around him. "I'm going to toss these at you, try to '_feel_' the moment you need your shield", he tossed a pebble at Zia.

"Ow", she turned away.

"You have to expect the attack coming", Hiccup tossed another pebble.

"Oww", She put up her hands to protect her head, she hissed in pain. "This isn't working Hix, is this how you trained?", Zia was growing frustrated.

"Nope, I had Diggy shoot aqua bolts at me", he examined a pebble, "Those hit much harder than pebbles, they felt more like a fist".

She shuddered, "I prefer the pebbles", Hiccup resumed their training. Five minutes later, they had not made any progress, "I can't do it, maybe we should give up".

"I know you can", he tried to cheer her up, Zia's shoulders slumped. Hiccup rubbed his chin, deep in thought, "Maybe we could try something different".

He whistled to Diggy, "Hix, what are you doing?".

"Something different", he dropped his handful of pebbles, "Tell you what, if you successfully summon your shield, I'll let you call me Hiccup". Diggy floated by Zia, he held out his arms, "Only my friends and Gobber can call me that".

"So 'Hix' isn't your real na-?", an aqua bolt shot out of a magic circle in front of Diggy, hitting Hiccup in the gut.

He wheezed, "Fuck, that still hurts like a bitch", while holding his stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?!", Zia was confused. Another bolt hit him in the shoulder, "Stop it!", she grew worried.

"You need to learn how to protect yourself", Hiccup groaned.

"How is letting yourself get hurt helping me?!", more bolts shot at him, Zia hesitated. _'Why… why can't I move?'_, Hiccup hissed in pain, _'I can't let him get hurt because I'm too much of a weakling to do anything'_. She rushed in front of him and planted her feet, _'I'm stronger now than I ever was before'_, multiple blue magic circles rapidly appeared in front of Diggy. Zia's eyes narrowed when she spots the storm of aqua bolts barrel towards them, she holds her hands out in front of her.

Hiccup looks up and sees her face, a look of pure determination made him smile. Zia's eye slits thinned; a dome of bright violet hardlight materialized around them. The bolts thudded against her shield, Zia gritted her teeth, _'I'm not going to let my friend get hurt!'_. The last of the bolts glanced off her shield, she dropped her arms and dissipated the dome.

Hiccup coughed, "See, I knew you could do it". Zia scowled, then turned around and punched him in the shoulder, "Ow, that place is still tender you know".

"Stupid", she muttered.

He rolled his shoulder, "What was that?".

Zia punched him again, putting very little force into it, "You're stupid, you know that Hix".

"I know Zia", he smiled when he sees her wipe the tears from her eyes, "And it's Hiccup".

She sniffled, then looks in shock at him, "You mean?".

He nods, Zia wraps her arms around him, "After I heal up, we'll get back to training".

She looks up at him with a smile, "I look forward to that, Hiccup".

* * *

_One week later_

**Astrid POV**

_Thunk_, my axe dug into a tree, I wiped the sweat from my brow as I walked over. _'I owe Hiccup my life… Hiccup!'_, I tug hard and freed my axe. _'Weird, clumsy, tall, handsome Hiccup'_, I stumble and shake away my train of thought, _'No, you're a shieldmaiden Astrid!'_.

'_Shieldmaidens don't think about how broad some guy's shoulders got, nor how losing their baby fat squared their strong jawline- '_, "**HYAAAGGGHHH!**", I threw my axe with all my might. It bounced off the scarred pine and flew back, I ducked and avoided it. I sighed, _'Maybe I should take a break'_, I bent down and picked up my axe. Hooking it to my back, I walked back towards the village from my training grounds.

_Great hall steps_

"Listen yew, if yeh got a problem with wha' _**I**_ do with _**M****A****'**_ forge, take it ta' Stoick!", I heard Gobber yell at Ack. Ever since Hiccup put that _'Thing'_ on his forge, everyone has been questioning Gobber about it. Ack held up his hands and backed away from the scowling Gobber, who hobbled into the hall.

'_Maybe I should head home and wait till he gets back to the forge'_, I shrug and walk towards my family's home. My mind goes back to the raid, how close I came to be burned to death. _'If it wasn't for Hiccup, I wouldn't be here'_, I passed the forge and heard metal pounding on metal. _'Strange, shouldn't Gobber be at the great hall?'_, I peek inside the order window.

**Nar POV**

Astrid's eyebrows shot up, _'Hiccup?!'_, the demon teen was hammering heated scrap iron into ingots. He held the misshapen chunk of metal with his right gauntlet while he brought down his magi-steel hammer on the glowing lump. Astrid kept on staring, until being broken free of her trance by the hissing of the dipped ingot. She shook her head and stepped into the forge, "Gobber's not here right now, how can I-", Hiccup stopped mid-sentence when he turned around. "Hello Astrid, what can I do for you?", he said while wearing his mask.

His lack of a stutter unnerved her, "Um…, I-I was wondering if I c-could get my axe sharpened?", she unhooked her axe from behind her and held it in her hands.

"Sure, I can do it", he grabbed it and walked to Gobber's peddled grinding wheel.

The silence was uncomfortable for Astrid, she coughed to break it up, "So, how've you been?".

"Good", he shrugged without looking back, the light from the sparks illuminated his mask.

After a minute, he lifted her axe off the slowing grinding wheel, "All done". Hiccup handed the axe back to her, Astrid reached into her pouch for some copper pieces, "You can leave Gobber's fee on the table". He returned to recycling scrap iron, "I'll let him know", she placed them on the table.

Astrid just stood behind him, she bit her lip, "H-hiccup?". He ignored her until she remembered, "Hix?"

"Hmm?", he replied without looking back.

"I-I was wondering, if you were going to hang around for a bit?", she rubbed her shoulder.

"Depends on if Gobber needs my help", Hiccup hammered the twisted scraps of heated iron into shape.

"Oh, um… if you aren't busy later, I was thinking we could talk?".

"Probably not, I have things to do back home", Astrid frowned.

"M-maybe next time you visit?".

"No thanks, I'm good", she squeezed her hands.

'_Why doesn't he want to talk with me?'_, Astrid furrowed her brow, "I _**really**_ need to thank you for saving me".

"Don't mention it", Hiccup replied without looking back.

She stepped closer and reached for him, "Hix, I really want to- ".

Astrid froze when she felt the edge of a sword press into her neck, "That's close enough girl", warned a feminine voice behind her. Hiccup looked back and saw the decloaking masked Zia holding the sharpened crook of her khopesh around Astrid's neck.

She was wearing a light grey long sleeve shirt in place of her sweater. Her mask was like his, featureless but with only a single pair of recessed eyes. They glowed violet and were winged, her silver white hair flowed freely from behind her mask, "W-who?"

Hiccup sighed, "Listen Zia, just because her name and looks give her the appearance of a Valkyrie, doesn't mean she's one of them". She pressed the edge harder, drawing a tiny bit of blood, "Enough, stand down".

Zia slowly removed her khopesh, "As you wish", she clipped it to her belt.

Astrid rubbed her neck, feeling the sting of a cut, "Who are you?!".

She smirked, "My name is Shazia, I'm Hix's".

Astrid's face contorted in a mix of confusion and irritation, "His what?".

Zia shrugged, "Whatever he needs me to be, his friend, servant, protector… _bedmate_", she muttered the last one under her breath. Both Astrid and Hiccup heard her, his mask's upper eyes shot up and faint red lines appeared under his eyes.

"What was that last part?!", Astrid snapped. Zia crossed her arms under her larger bust, slightly pushing up to accentuate it. The shieldmaiden frowned at her curves, feeling intimidated by the taller demoness.

Cyrai spoke inside her mask from her comm, _"Remember our deal!"_.

She muted her mask, _"I did, it didn't include indirect advances. Besides, I don't like how this girl acts around Hiccup"_.

"_True, she might be attracted to him"_, Zia scowled under her mask, _"No matter, did you get it?"_.

She grasped the grip of her khopesh, _"Yes"_.

"_Excellent, bring it here as soon as possible"_, She nodded.

Zia unmuted her mask, "Hix, I'm heading back now". He asked why, "No reason, I'll see you at home".

"Sure, I'll meet you there", he replied, Gobber walked into the forge.

"Pleasure meeting you Gobber", Zia shook his hand.

"Likewise, it's great ta' kno' 'iccup 'as friends lookin' out fo' 'im", she stepped into a portal and vanished.

Astrid's jaw dropped, "Gobber, you knew about her?!".

The blacksmith hobbled over to inspect the recycled ingots, "Aye, 'iccup introduced 'er when 'e came ta' 'elp me". She hooked her axe and rushed out the door, Gobber looked at him, "Anythin' 'appen while I was gone?".

"Nope", Hiccup resumed hammering the heated scrap iron.

* * *

_The cove, Hiccup's house_

Zia stepped out of the portal in front of Hiccup's home, Cyrai's voice sounded out as she walked in, "Show me". Her avatar projected by the back wall of the kitchen; Zia held up her khopesh. A small amount of blood still stained the edge of its crook, Cyrai smiled, "Perfect". She touched the wall, some of the cobblestone disintegrated to reveal a hidden room.

Zia looked around amazed, "Does Hiccup know about this room?". Since the house was snug against the cove wall, the room was carved out of solid rock. Many cables pulsing with magic energy covered the walls and ceiling, all of them converging to a magi-steel sarcophagus. The surface was smooth except for a recessed circle in the center, Cyrai's avatar appeared on it and bent down to touch the circle.

The cables around the room began sending pulses towards the tomb, the circle glowed and emitted a column of translucent light, "No, I used your constructor as a proxy and built this while Hiccup was out on patrols". Her avatar looked up to Zia, "I intend on keeping it that way until I'm ready, now insert the bloodied edge into the column".

"Ok", She did so, the light pulled away the blood and suspended it as a glob.

The circle opened and the collected blood descended into the hollow, the circle sealed and Cyrai's avatar smiled, "Soon… soon I'll have a body of my own". Her avatar looked back up to Zia and smiled, "Thank you".

The demoness smirked, "You're welcome… and let's keep things fair".

Cyrai's avatar returned the smirk, "Deal".

**(A/N: You guys know where Cyrai is going, her body's appearance poll is on my profile page. What do you think of Zia's khopesh? Should she be able to learn Hiccup's spell, 'Plasma blast', from him or should It be exclusive for him? What should her mask transform into during it's 'Standby-mode'?)**


	7. Chapter 7: This isn't a date right?

The daily life of a demon teen

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

"_Close-link/Private message"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

"**Magic incantation"**

**(A/N: Yeah, I should probably mention that I wrote a lime-ish bit in this chapter. Well, not really lime, it's kind of like those drink pouches you pour in water bottles to get a taste of lime. I honestly don't know why I did it but don't worry, nothing 'explicit' happens.)**

**Review responses**

**CajunBear73: Being an unsupervised adolescent with access to vast magical power, Hiccup gets to do whatever he wants. He has his own responsibilities and besides, what they have planned won't hurt him… maybe? A new roommate/friend. Eh, it's a small island/village, what are ya gunna do.**

**Umbra Lycan: So, one vote for exclusivity, check. Thanks, I like writing it. I have to watch/read Venom centric media before I start forming a plot.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you and my pleasure. He might need to renovate his house and set up a few rules to maintain peace. Here's more.**

**13mark20: Maybe. Her body will be organic since you can only upgrade constructs so much.**

**Arraia: Thank you.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 7: This isn't a date… right?

**Nar POV**

_Days later, Pass noon, Training grounds_

Diggy and the other perched on the stump, both watching their respective users spar. Hiccup avoided Zia's jabs, "Damn, you're getting faster".

He tried to sweep out her legs, she hopped and smiled, "Thanks, I have a good teacher". They punched and kicked at each other.

Hiccup caught her and flipped her over his shoulder, "So just good?".

Zia smirked and kicked her legs up, he leaned back to evade the surprise attack, "Maybe". She kicked up and both got into their stances, Zia rushed at him and went for a flying kick.

Hiccup caught it with his arm, "Nice try". He smiled at her, expecting a look of disappointment.

Instead, Zia gave him a cocky grin and hooked her leg around him. She swung them with her bodyweight, he landed on his back. Zia straddled him before he could get up, she tilted her head, "You were saying?". "_Oof_", Hiccup kneed her rear and sent her forward, she placed both her hands beside his head to catch herself. He grabbed her arm and trapped her foot, then rolled over to swap positions.

Hiccup pinned her hands to her stomach and mimicked her cocky grin, "Like I said, nice try".

She huffed, "Fine, I give".

He released her hands, Zia blushed when she realized what position they were currently in, "Uh Zia, you mind letting go?".

She _eeped_ and unlocked her legs, "Sorry".

"No problem", he helped her up, "I'm gonna do my usual wash, are you going to shower back at the house?".

She looks at the small waterfall, "Yeah, that water's way too cold for my taste".

Both constructors hovered over to their users, Diggy carried a towel and outfit atop his body, "I'll send Digdig when I'm finished". Zia walked towards his house, her constructor following close behind.

_Half an hour later_

Zia stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in her normal outfit. She tossed her towel in the hamper, her damp hair hung down as she looks around, "Huh, I wonder if Hiccup's still cleaning himself?". The sound of small explosions come from outside, _'What…Hiccup!'_. She rushed outside and sees Hiccup flying around the cove, several pursuing bolts with blue glow trails were close behind him.

"Damn, these missiles are catching up", he muttered under his breath.

He spots the revived massive tree; the teen eyes the spaced roots and dives towards them. As he closed in, Hiccup folded his wings in and spun through the gaps. All but one bolt splashed on the roots, "What the?". He stopped flying and spun, making the bolt shoot pass him. Hiccup looked down, finally noticing Zia staring at him.

"Hey Zia, when di-", the last bolt swung around and struck him under his shoulder blade, "_**Ow!**_".

Hiccup sent a glare at Diggy, _"Apologies master, evasion training doesn't end until all projectiles are either evaded or hit"_.

"Riiight", he decreases mana to his wings, slowly descending to Zia.

"What are those things?".

"I was experimenting with augmenting basic attack spells, in this case changing the standard 'Magic missile' to 'Aqua Missile'", he rolled his shoulder, "Far less lethal".

"I meant the things on your back".

Hiccup subconsciously flicked his wings, "You mean my wings?". Both his normal and, unknown to him, a much smaller pair.

Zia walked behind him, eyeing the pinions before he retracted them inside his body, "How did you make them?".

"Make them?", Hiccup chuckled, "All demons are born with them".

Her eyebrows shot up, "Even me?!".

"Huh, I… I actually don't know", he held his chin, "But we can find out". Both teens walked to the stump, "Here, sit down", Zia did. "Now concentrate on moving your lower back muscles", she scrunched her face, something moved under her sweater. "Here", Hiccup slightly lifted the hem of her pullover, "Let me give you a hand". A pair of protrusions poked through small openings, she winced when he touched them.

"C-can you p-please be gentle?", Zia looked over her shoulder, showing her flushed face. He nods and gently held the ends, she trembled as he slowly pulled them out. Zia's heated panting made Hiccup gulp audibly, _'Why does this feel so… wrong?'_. As he pulled, her whining and groaning made him feel awkward, _'Maybe I should ask her if she can do the rest herself'_.

"U-uh, Zia?", her face was even more red, "C-can you do the rest y-yourself?". She tried to flex her wings; they didn't budge. Zia looked at him pleadingly, he sighed, "Ok". Her whimpering intensified, _'If someone were to walk by, I would have __**A LOT**__ of explaining to do'_. With one final pull, Hiccup freed her wings.

Zia gasped, "Ah!", then breathed heavily. He examined her wings; they were slightly smaller and more delicate. Her membrane was mauve, as opposed to Hiccup's puce. A gentle breeze made her wings flinch, brushing his hand, "_Mmph!_".

He pulled his hand away, "Oh, I'm so sorry".

"I-it's ok, I just… need a m-moment", Zia panted. She spent a few minutes opening and closing her wings, their sensitivity becoming more manageable, "Ok, I think I'm good".

Hiccup pulled out his wings, "Now that we know you have your own, do you want to learn how to use them?". She nodded earnestly, "Good, let's start by hovering". He pumped mana into his wings, the membranes glowed red as Hiccup floated up. Zia tried to do the same, "Just like when you summoned your shield, you need to 'feel' the flow". She closed her eyes and relaxed, the membranes of her wings flickered bright violet, "Almost there, try to evenly distribute mana to each wing".

The glow stopped flickering, Zia's feet hung as she lifted into the air, "I'm flying!". In her excitement, she lost control of her mana and spun wildly, "Hiccup!".

He swooped down and caught her, "Don't worry, I got you". Hiccup clasped her hands and held her out at arm's length, "Now you can concentrate on rising and falling". With his help, Zia spent the next hour learning basic movement, like strafing and spinning in place. "Looks like you got the hang of it, just keep practicing while I head to my workshop", he dropped down to the ground. He walks to his house but looks back, "Just stay near the cove and call me over the comm if you need me".

"I will", she smiled and resumed flying.

_Sundown, Hiccup's home_

Hiccup was working on his project, when Zia returned after spending a few hours getting comfortable flying. After reporting her progress, she went to her room to rest. Zia was startled from her nap by rustling coming from Hiccup's workshop, she looked out her window at the darkening skies, _'Ugh, how long did I sleep?'_. Zia fixed her hair and stepped out of her room, seeing Hiccup attach his mask, "Where are you going?".

His mask gave her a surprised look, "Oh Zia, I'm sorry, did I wake you?". She shook her head, "I'm uh… going on patrol before I turn in for the night".

Zia sees him extend his wings, "Um, Hiccup?".

He looks back, "Yeah?".

She bit her lip, "I was wondering… c-could I tag along?".

Hiccup furrowed his upper eyes, then relaxed, "I don't see why not, do you feel rested enough to fly for a bit?". She smiled and nodded, her choker necklace transformed into her mask, "Do you need to get anything before we head out?".

"Nope", Zia followed close behind.

He stopped at the door, "Hey Cyrai?".

"Yes Hiccup?".

"Are you ok by yourself for an hour or two?", he knew his grimoire could feel lonely, her avatar appeared on the coffee table.

"Yes, I have- ", she looked to Zia, "-something that needs my attention, be safe you two". Hiccup felt her attitude was unusual, but he didn't want to press further and possibly upset her. Cyrai gave a knowing look at Zia, she understood and followed him outside.

_Later, Berk great hall_

**Astrid POV**

"Aw, c'mon babe, you gotta show me some love", Snotlout's disgusting voice almost makes me want to chop off my ears… or his mouth. He tried to grab my hand while I ate my meal, I snatched it away, "I know you're just playing hard to get".

"The only time I ever willingly make contact with you, is when my fist hits your face!", I growled.

"Please, you and I both know you can't resist this- ", he flexed his 'muscles'. I shook my head in disgust, _'He thinks we're just going to forget how easily Hiccup dropped him and made him wet himself'_. Spitelout was more than 'displeased' with him when he heard the murmurs floating around the village. Snotlout tried to find out who was spreading them with the twins, even though he didn't know they were the ones doing it.

He closed his eyes and pursed his lips, so I broke his nose, "Argh!".

He fell to the floor, Fishlegs scribbled in his notepad from across the table and sighed, "That makes three this month". We watched him wobble out of the great hall, "When do you think he'll get the message?".

"Until he's dead or Ragnarök comes", I huffed.

I walk to the doors, "Hey Astrid?", I look back at Fish. "Do you ever think about… _Him_?", he muttered.

"No", I lied, "Why, do you?".

"Yes, not because of what he became", he looks down, "I kinda… miss him, you know?". I wanted to say, _'Why, since you're Snotlout's lacky'_, but I held my tongue. I walked through the doors, leaving him and a few villagers to enjoy their dinners.

My mind wanders as I take the long way to my home, _'Why did I lie?'_. The full moon was low in the sky, bathing the village in soft white light, _'I do think of him, but I don't miss him!'_. I pass by the forge, Hiccup's weird… 'thing' has been the talk of the town. Everyone has different opinions about it, from wondering what it does to destroying it. Obviously, no one would break it, lest Gobber decides to stop making and repairing our weapons. I chuckle, _'Then how will we defend our home from the raids'_.

**Nar POV**

Astrid was broken free from her thoughts when she was shadowed from the moon's light only for an instant, her eyes widen. Her blue eyes scan the skies, spotting a flying figure. Astrid was about to yell a warning until she sees a pair of red glow trails behind the flyer. _'What kind of dragon is that?'_, the flyer swooped and spun like a sparrow, the trail behind it creating beautiful sweeping curves. Astrid stared in wonder as it 'danced' through the sky, she recalled the bedtime stories about fairies her mother had told her.

The red flyer suddenly spun to avoid a violet one, it flew up to hover in front of the moon. Astrid finally sees the silhouette of the winged humanoid, _'Hiccup?!'_. The violet one flew up to hover next to him, _'Then that means the other one must be-'_. Long silver-white hair glisten in the moonlight as it flowed in the wind, both the red and violet glows dimmed slightly as they conversed.

_Meanwhile, in the sky above Berk_

"Sorry, still getting use to flying", Zia rubbed her shoulder.

"It's alright, no harm-no foul", Hiccup gave her a smile, which put her at ease.

She looked down at the village bathed in moonlight, "So this is where you lived when you were human?".

"Yep, it seems almost peaceful without the villagers roaming around", he sighed.

Zia gave him a sideways glance, "Do you ever miss it?".

He shook his head, "Not since my mother died, after that Gobber and Gothi were the only ones who looked after me". Hiccup cleared his throat, "Anyways, enough about that, care for a game of tag?".

Her eyes lit up, "Oh, you're on!". From below, Astrid watched the two laughing teens chase each other through the skies above Berk. Red and violet spun and looped, trying to chase each other when one was tagged. They raced around the mountain; its surface still cratered from Hiccup's duel with the night fury.

Their game ended as a helix of red and violet above the docks, Astrid stood on the cliff surveying the docks. She looked up at the two flyers with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Instead of anger or jealousy, she felt… sad. Hiccup looked at the moon higher in the sky, "It's getting late, we should head back".

"Yeah, that sure was fun but I'm beat", Zia coasted behind Hiccup, enjoying the familiar scent he trailed behind him. A small smile was hidden by her mask, _'As long as I can stay by his side, I don't care what happens'_.

Astrid watched the pair disappear behind the tree line, then resumed walking to her family's home.

_A week later, middle of the ocean_

Alvin the treacherous, Chieftain of the Outcast, stood at the helm of his flagship. Behind him, twelve ships fully loaded with outcasts thirsty for blood sailed towards Berk. His lieutenant Savage crept up to his chief, Alvin asked without looking back, "'ow we lookin'?".

"W-we'll reach Berk by nightfall, sir", the smaller man mumbled, the Outcast chief recalled why they were sailing.

_**Flashback, over two months ago**_

Alvin watched a ship approach the docks. His scowl had not relaxed when the men moored the boat, he marched to the arriving scouts, "Well?!".

The commander of the scouts cowered at his voice, "The lava-louts said the ship never arrived".

Alvin growled then bellowed, "Savage!".

His lieutenant flinched as he stood beside him, "Y-yes sir?".

"Map", he handed the roll to Alvin, who snatched it and walked to a stack of crates. "Now, show me tha' route tha' fool took", savage traced a path from Outcast island, pass several uninhabited islets and swinging pass Berk, then finally ending at Lava-lout isle. Alvin growled, "If ol' Stoick wants a fight, 'e'll get one!".

_**Flashback end**_

_Later, Berk's forge_

Gobber was just finishing the last of the hinges, he tossed it in a crate filled with other ones. The blacksmith carried the crate to the storeroom, the emitter's interface began chiming as he returned from the back. "Now, 'ow did 'iccup show me?", Gobber scratched his head with his hook hand, he shrugged and placed his hand on the screen.

"_Finally, Gobber listen carefully, there's a fleet of outcast warships are closing in on Berk"_, a hardlight ring projected from the screen, wavering with every syllable.

"Wha', 'ow do yeh kno' tha'?", he couldn't believe it.

"_Trust me Gobber, they'll reach Berk- "_, the horn blew in the distance.

Gobber hobbled over to the ordering window, he sees a flaming boulder crash into a catapult, "Eh".

"_Fuck, do you remember how to turn on the emitter?"_, Hooligans rushed out of their homes.

"Aye", Gobber placed his hand on the screen.

"_Ok, do that and stay inside the forge, I'll be there as soon as I can-what are you doing Zia?"_.

The blacksmith heard clinks and snaps, _"What, you said your uncle is in trouble"_.

"_Yeah, but I haven't tested it yet!"_, Gobber glanced at the villagers running pass his window as the pair argued for a bit, _"Ugh fine, just be careful with it ok? "_.

Hooligan war cries came from outside, "Eh, 'iccup?".

"_Don't worry Gobber, we're on our way"_.

_Meanwhile, Berk's docks_

A few of Berk's fishing boats were sunk, three ships carrying outcasts cleaved their way through the wrecks. Gangplanks slammed onto the boardwalks; the invaders rushed at the Hooligans. The clashing of swords and axes sounded as Alvin stepped on the docks, the light from the village torches shone behind the clifftop. He grinned when he spots Stoick's silhouette commanding his warriors in defense of the village.

Alvin led his men against the Hooligans, pushing them back until they reached the top of the dock ramps. The firelight behind Stoick cast a shadow on his scowling face, "Well now Stoick, fancy meetin' ya' 'ere!".

"Alvin… what makes you think you can win?", the outcast chief casually looks around.

"All yur' catapults are destroyed, ya' 'ave half yur' men wounded an' I still 'ave ma' boats", he shrugs. "I think I 'ave a good chance", he began to laugh, his warriors soon followed suit.

The sound of a building whistle made both side's blood run cold, Stoick whispers, "Night fury?".

_**BOOM!**_ An orange plasma blast struck an outcast ship carrying a catapult, a streak of red swooped pass the burning vessel. Alvin's men muttered as he follows the pair of red glow trails, they circle back and came in for another pass, "**Wha' tha' hel, a night fury?!**". A plasma blast strikes another outcast ship, the light from the flaming boat illuminated a figure for an instant.

The outcasts on ships outside the docks began to shoot flaming bolts at the flying man, a pair of violet glow trails broke from the clouds and descended on the distracted fleet.

_Earlier, Hiccup's home_

"I'll be there as soon as I can-", Hiccup sees Zia strapping on his prototype leg rig, "What are you doing Zia?". Flexible pads contoured to her thighs, on either pad was a large magi-steel box.

She locked the belt and adjusted the straps, "What, you said your uncle was in trouble". Zia touched the boxes, channeling her mana into the launchers. The rune for 'Magic missile' glowed first on their outer side, then a ring of demon script for 'Augment: plasma blast' lit up around the magic circle. The collective glow started off vermillion before turning a bright violet.

"Yeah, but I haven't tested it yet!", Hiccup left the comm on.

"What, I thought you liked '_Field-testing_'", Zia air quoted while imitating his nasally voice.

"Har-har but I don't sound like that", Zia snickered. "Seriously, I don't mind putting myself in danger", he motioned to her, "But not others if I can help it!".

She gave him a blank look, "You done?".

Hiccup threw his hands up, "Ugh fine, just be careful with it ok?".

"_Eh, 'iccup?"_, he realized that his uncle was still listening.

'_Shit!'_, he cleared his throat, "Don't worry Gobber, we're on our way". Hiccup ran into his workshop, throwing open the weapon cabinet. After fastening on his vest and gauntlet armlets, he snatched his 'new' fury rifle. The damage from the internal explosion was severe enough to require a complete rebuild. He used his newly created reinforced magi-steel alloy to replace the weapon's larger parts.

The alloy, which Hiccup named 'Shade steel' due to its black color, was created by mixing his crushed crystallized mana into molten magi-steel. The main body of his fury was black with a red sheen; smaller bits of the weapon were still the shiny grey of regular magi-steel. It resembled his first rifle, but with one difference. It lacked a stock, replace by recoil dampeners built on either side where the barrel met the fore end of the rifle.

Hiccup snapped the fury to his back plate as he walked into the main room, Zia eyed his gun, "When do I get one?".

His mask flashed on, he shrugged, "Hey, you picked the wrath launchers". She followed him outside, both teens extended their wings and shot up.

_In the sky near the village_

When Hiccup spotted the attacking fleet, he turned to Zia, "Did you sync the wrath to your mask?".

"On it", from behind her mask, she swiped through her HUD using her gaze and blinks. Zia found the menu, "Syncing now", the launchers emitted a whirling sound. "What's the plan?", Hiccup banked left, Zia followed.

"I'll take out the artillery ships first, getting their attention", he zoomed in on the boats carrying catapults. "Get into cloud cover and as soon as you see them shooting at me, break through and use the launchers", she nodded and flew into the mist. Hiccup grabbed his fury and looked back to the ships launching burning rocks, _'Ok, it's go time… it's go time'_. He streamlined his body as he drove, creating a whistling sound.

Hiccup fired a bolt at the ship, the blast sent bits of wood shards flying. A few outcasts were thrown from the explosion, those that weren't were hit by the shrapnel. He flew through the plume and looked back, the other boat was still lobbing flaming boulders, _'One down, one to go'_. Hiccup flew up and came back around for another pass, his second shot hit the other ship near its waterline. _'Yeah, two for tw-'_, Hiccup dodged a flaming bolt, _'Yep, they're pissed'_. He dove and spun to avoid the barrage; his shield flashed when an occasional shot glanced off.

He sees Zia break out from cloud cover, _"__Looks like fun, mind if I join in?__"_, she says over the comm. She dives behind the fleet, the launchers whirl to life. Zia comes to an abrupt stop out of range of the crossbowmen and the launcher's front-ends open. The glow from inside intensifies as she locks on to a ship, _'Fire!'_, a large violet plasma bolt shoots out of either launcher's upper barrel. The missiles flew at a fraction of the speed of a plasma blast, leaving a glowing smoke trail behind them.

One hit the aft section, the other struck the deck and set off the pitch barrels the outcasts were using. The burning liquid spewed from the explosion and ignited nearby ships, Hiccup beamed, _"__Way to go Zia!__"_.

She felt immense pride, _"__Thanks Hiccup__"_, both teens began raining hellfire down at the outcast fleet. Zia launched another salvo, the launchers chimed, _'What?'_. She looked at them, noticing their dim glow, _'Must be low on power'_. Zia channeled mana into them, causing her to cringe, _"__Ah!__"_.

She heard Hiccup call over her comm as he strafes another ship, _"__Keep a close eye on your reserves, the wrath is very power hungry__"_.

"_I will__"_, she sees the outcasts retreating to their boats, _"__Looks like they're running__"_.

_Berk's docks_

Alvin snarled, _'What in Helheim are those things?!'_, his men were in full retreat. Savage tries to run pass him but is caught, "Where ya' goin'?!".

"S-sir, half our fleet is gone, we need to get aboard while there's still room", the man muttered in fear. He releases him and grumbles as he boards the ship, the two demons above continue to bombard the still floating wrecks.

As his remaining ships clear the inlet, Alvin shoves his way to a covered catapult. He pulls the sheet off and ordered his men to load it with stones, _'I'll make sure the dragons finish what I started'_. "Aim fur' thur' 'orge!", he grins as the cloud of rock sail towards it. Alvin's smirk falls as the stones bounce off a strange dome like the demons had around them, _'Berk must have made a deal with Loki!'_. His yell of frustration was so loud that it was heard by Hiccup and Zia as well as Berk.

Both the defending Hooligans and those dousing the fires began cheering, Spitelout leading it, "We done it!".

Zia huffed in disgust, _"__What, we're the ones who sunk most of their fleet!__"_.

Hiccup hovered over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen, _"__Zia, let them think whatever they want__"_. She turned to look at him, _"__If Gobber's safe, I couldn't care less about who won__"_.

Zia relaxed when he held her shoulder, she sighed, _"__Ok, as long as you're happy, I'm happy__"_.

"_Thanks__"_, his mask displayed a mischievous look, _"__Up for a race home?__"_.

She smirked, _"__Oh, you're so on!__"_.

_Berk village_

From among the smoldering huts, Astrid watched the two teens shoot off into the distance. Ruffnut shook her, "Hey Astrid, you ok?".

She blinks and shakes her head, "Yeah, I'm fine Ruff". Astrid starts to follow her but stops, she turns back, _'Thanks Hiccup, for saving us again'_.

_Later, Hiccup's cove_

"Whoo! First place!", Hiccup cheered as he touched down first.

"You know these things are heavy, right", Zia began unstrapping the wrath and gave it to him. They both walked in and were greeted by their automata.

He dropped off the wrath in his workshop, then emerged a moment later, "So, what should we do for dinner?". Hiccup looked at Zia when she didn't respond, she was frozen in shock, "Zia?".

He heard footsteps behind him and a familiar voice, "Hiccup?".

**(A/N: Oooh, another cliffhanger… please-don't-kill-me! Bat-like wings have exposed membranes, so they should be sensitive… right? Yes, thigh mounted Magitek missile launchers, Whoo! The poll for the appearance for Cyrai's body will close one week after this update.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Two's comapny but three's

The daily life of a demon teen

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

"_Close-link/Private message__"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

"**Magic incantation"**

**(A/N: I had some extra time to write. Snotlout bashing incoming.)**

**Review responses**

**OechsnerC: Thank you.**

**Arraia: Thanks, and maybe**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 8: Two's company but three's… complicated

**Nar POV**

_Berk's great hall_

Cheers and singing filled the hall as Hooligans celebrating 'their' victory over the surprise outcast attack. Ack and Hoark tapped their mugs together as they walked pass the teens table, slightly spilling some of the mead. "Stupid Useless, ruining my chance to show everyone how awesome I could've been in battle!", Snotlout grumbled.

Beside him, Tuffnut snickered, "Yeah right Snot, you probably would've wet yourself if a real outcast attacked you". Ruffnut agreed, laughing as she high fives her brother.

"Shut up Tuff, I'll get Hic-_**gah!**_", he felt a sharp pain in the back of his mind, which confused both the twins.

"Hic-gah? I don't think that's fishbone's name", Tuff chuckled.

"Stop laughing!", Snotlout grabbed his collar and held up a fist, both were knocked to the ground by Ruffnut.

"No one threatens my brother except me!", he and the twins rolled as they fought. Astrid spared a glance at their tussle, then returned to cleaning her axe. Being satisfied with its sheen, she set it down and noticed Fishlegs quietly scribbling in his journal. The large teen ignored his surroundings, intent on recording the events of the battle.

Astrid could see one page filled with neat writing, the page opposite had a sketch of the docks. Two humanoid forms flew above it, raining down fire onto the outcast ships. She eyed the one with shorter hair, obviously meant to represent Hiccup. The three brawling teens smacked into the table, breaking her free from her thoughts. Astrid sighed and walked to the doors, leaving her peers to their own devices.

* * *

_The cove, Hiccup's house_

Both Hiccup and Zia just stared dumbstruck at the stranger standing in the kitchen, the tall blonde girl held a white sheet wrapped around her body. He managed to find his voice, "Astrid?".

"Do I really look like a crazy axe-wielding barbarian girl, you idiot?!", the differences became apparent as he further examined the young woman. From a distance her hair appeared blonde, but upon closer inspection had traces of strawberry blonde. He could make out fang ends poking out from under her full pink lips as she nervously bit her lower one. Unlike his former peer, her slitted iris was an unnatural garnet red color as opposed to sky blue and surrounded by black instead of white. Her pointed ears flicked as her anxiousness grew at his stare, "Say something!".

"Uh?".

His response infuriated the girl, making her lose her grip on the sheet and reveal more of her fair skin, "Eek!". She frantically tried to readjust her covering and, in her haste, had stepped on the end. "Hiccup!", the girl called out as she fell, he moved quickly and caught her.

He supported her with ease, even though she was taller than him and nearly as heavy, "_Oof_, you're kinda heavy, Cyrai".

"Hey, that's rude-you finally recognized me?!", she looked up astonished, a small smile on his face. Cyrai felt blood rush to her face when she realized how close their faces were, a new experience for the former sentient grimoire. Her heartbeat quickens as her body reacted to his presence, becoming deafening for her.

Her stillness worried Hiccup, "Cyrai, what's wro-?", she silenced his mouth with her own. His brain shutdown when the teen felt her tender lips, his lungs followed suite as she held the gentle kiss.

A moment later, Cyrai was pulled away by Zia, **"You double-crosser!"**. She stumbled to the couch, managing to cling onto her sheet.

"Huh?", was all Hiccup could say before Zia grabbed his face and pressed her lips on his. She curled her arms around his neck and tilted her head, further deepening her kiss. He tried to speak, which allowed her tongue to probe his mouth. Zia's tongue glided and coiled around his, rapidly breaking any resistance he had. She pressed her bosom into his hard chest, turning his dazed brain into mush.

After what seemed like hours, Zia broke their kiss, a thin strand of saliva between their mouths. She gazed at a dumbstruck Hiccup with half-lidden eyes, "How did _my_ first kiss taste, better?". He mumbled incoherently, making her giggle, "I thought so".

"Ahem", Cyrai cleared her throat to burst their bubble.

"Don't even start!", Zia turned to her, leaving her partner wobbly in the knees. She marched up to the taller demoness, unintimidated by the difference in stature. Although Cyrai had a good seven centimeters height advantage over her, Zia was still more 'ample' in comparison, "You broke it first".

"What?!", she yelled as Hiccup came to.

He spun around and muttered, "C-cyrai, can you get dressed?".

"Fine", Cyrai sat on the couch, "Fragment, display object: clothes".

She swiped through the projections, "Fragment?", Hiccup asked.

Cyrai sighed, "Before I transferred my consciousness into my body, I left a very simple copy of myself in the grimoire". She chose an outfit and was engulfed in light; her choice was a futuristic black bodysuit that covered everything but her hands and above her collar.

Hiccup blushed, Zia noted his reaction, "Cyrai, don't you find that outfit a bit too… formfitting?".

The demoness became nervous, "I don't mind if Hiccup doesn't", she muttered while pressing and twiddling her fingers. Zia glared at her, "Fine", she created a short dark grey coat jacket and threw it on. Hiccup relaxed a little, "There, with that settled, I'm going to bed".

Zia sees her going towards the stairs, "Whoa, where do you think you're going?!".

Cyrai stopped at the first step, "To Hiccup's room, his bed is big and I'm sure he doesn't mind sharing".

He was about to speak up when Zia cut him off, "How does that make sense?!".

"As you recall, we demons organize our groups or 'clans' in a hierarchy", Cyrai walked back to her and placed her hands on her hips. "Since Hiccup is the only male and strongest of our group, he takes the rank of Alpha male", he rubbed the back of his head. "Likewise, Since I've been with him the longest, I should take second spot", placing her hand on her chest.

"Only in projections, I've been here longer physically!", Zia countered.

"Really, care to settle our disagreement?", her dark red eyes narrowed.

"Uh, guys?", Hiccup didn't like where this was heading.

"You know it!", Zia's violet iris glowed.

"Um?", He felt an ominous aura from both, almost seeing lightning arcing between their glares.

Cyrai crossed her arms, "Magic or weapons?".

"Doesn't matter, I won't lose", she stood defiantly against her taller challenger.

"Me neither", Violet and maroon colored miasma swirled around their respective sources.

"Knock it off", Hiccup's fear changed to annoyance as they ignored him.

"Let's step outside, shall we?", Cyrai smirked, his frustration grew into anger.

Zia returned her smirk, "Yes, let's".

"**ENOUGH!**", a shockwave of malevolent energy accompanied his bellow, making the lights flicker and rattling the dishware. They felt their strength and magic weaken when another wave pulses out from Hiccup, "**There will be no infighting between us, do I make. Myself. Clear?!**", he roared out. Zia and Cyrai looked at him shocked and slightly enamored, both nodded obediently. He breathes in to calm himself, "I don't like us fighting each other, so both of you will be my betas". He looks to each of them, "Equals, ok?".

"Ok", they both replied.

"Now, as for the sleeping arrangements, I'll crash on the couch and give my bed to Cyrai for the night", she hummed in disappointment and went upstairs, while Zia felt relieved. 'Void pocket', Hiccup reached into the gash and pulled out a blanket and pillow.

"Are you sure, I'm ok sharing my bed", she offered.

"I'm good, see you in the morning", he got comfortable as Zia walked to her room.

"Goodnight", she sighed before closing her door.

_The next morning_

Hiccup was sprawled out on the couch, unaware of the conflict in his kitchen, "No, _**I'm**_ making breakfast!". The aroma of boar slices and fried fish filled the air, accompanied with the crackling of eggs.

The sound of crashing metal jolts him from his pleasant slumber, sending him plummeting to the floor, "Ow". Hiccup groggily stood up and sees his two roommates glaring at each other, he yawns, "_Hurrr_, It's way too early in the morning for this". Both Cyrai and Zia wore aprons, their hair tied back in buns.

"Oh, Hiccup, you're awake", Cyrai said happily, Zia was busy stifling her snickering at his messy hair.

"Well it's hard sleeping through the noise", he yawned again. He opened his void pocket and pulled out his spare outfit, then walked to the bathroom. After they ate breakfast together, Hiccup went outside with both Cyrai and Zia.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing Diggy for the day", while said automaton hovered beside her.

"Sure, if it helps build your room faster, why not use Zia's as well?", he offered.

"What a wonderful suggestion, you wouldn't mind right?", Cyrai asked her peer with a smile.

"Fine, just don't break it", Zia called it over to her. The two constructors hover over to the last remaining stone pile, red and violet beams carve away at it. They returned and began laying the foundation against the side of the house, the other followed behind Diggy sculpting the molten rock.

"It shouldn't take too long, Zia and I are going to Gobber's forge for a bit", Hiccup wrapped his arm around her.

Cyrai gave her a stern glare, "Make sure nothing happens to him".

Zia smirked, "Please, I can handle myself against a bunch of club swinging morons". Hiccup opened a gate and they stepped through together.

* * *

_Later, Berk's forge_

Hours passed as the two demon teens worked with Gobber, Hiccup with the forging and Zia helping with the tools. She found the blacksmith's embarrassing childhood stories about Hiccup adorable, much to his expense. Lunchtime rolled around, Gobber wiped his forehead with a rag, "'ow 'bout I get us some lunch?".

"I should go with you, you know… to help carry most of it", pointing to his right hand. Zia was about to ask but Hiccup placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll be back quickly". He looked to his uncle, "Right, Gobber?".

"Aye, ya' don' mind watchin' ma' forge till then?", he swapped his hammer for his hook.

"Sure", she shrugged.

"Thanks", Hiccup let go of her shoulder, but she caught his sleeve.

He looked back and was pulled into a kiss, Zia broke off after a couple seconds, "Hurry back". He babbled a mess of words and nodded, then followed a confused Gobber. She closed the door behind her and sat on a crate nearby, activating her mask for good measure. A few villagers looked at her, they turned away when noticing her mask. After a couple minutes of waiting, Zia unclipped her khopesh and pulled out a cleaning rag. A group of teens spot the awaiting demoness on their way to the great hall.

Snotlout's arrogant voice rang out as they approached her, "Hey there, what's a gorgeous flower like you doing in a place like this?", he wiggled his eyebrows when she looked up.

Zia had to use all her willpower not to vomit inside her mask, "I'm waiting for Hix", she clipped her khopesh to her belt.

"What, why would you waste your time on that loser?", under her mask, Zia ground her teeth. He strolled up to her, "You should come with us", electricity arced between her fingers. "We can get to know each other better", Snotlout offered coyly, reaching for her shoulder. _**BOOM!**_ the conceited boy was thrown by a burst of high voltage, smoke rising from his clothes as he rolled to a stop. Her 'Thunderlight skin' enhancement created tiny sparks of violet from her body, her mask's eyes flashed as she dispelled it.

Zia marched up to the groaning Snotlout, stepping on his collarbone, "Let me make two things clear, you pathetic worm". She pressed down harder, "First, you don't get to touch me with your grimy, grubby little hands". The demoness frees her khopesh and holds it above his eye, "Second, the next time you insult _**MY**_ alpha, I will pluck out your eyes". Zia lowers her sword, bringing its tip close to Snotlout's tearing eye, "Got it, worm?".

"Note to self: never make you mad", she looked over to the masked Hiccup, as he hands a basket to Gobber. Zia pulls her khopesh away and steps off Snotlout, he scurries away with the twins and Fishlegs. Astrid pauses when she sees Zia hug Hiccup and snuggles her head under his chin, the shieldmaiden turns back and walks elsewhere.

"Eh, 'iccup", the teens place some space between them but did not break their embrace. "Yeh mind explainin' all… this?", he motioned to all of them.

"Oh, right", he released Zia and rubbed the back of his head, "Let's go inside, it's… kinda private".

_An hour later_

"So, Alvin's attack wasn' unprovoked?", Gobber asked as he straitened a warped sword. He sees his nephew grimace, "Don' worry 'iccup, I ain't upset".

"Really?", Hiccup asked, working the grinder.

"Ya' did tha' honorable thing an' saved Zia", the blacksmith inspected the sword he was fixing. "Speakin' o' honorable, ya' haven'-", he motioned between the two confused teens.

Hiccup caught on, "Oh no, we haven't done '**that**' if you're implying what I think you're implying".

"Not yet at least", Zia said with a grin as she handed him a dull dagger, which slipped through his fingers.

He cleared his throat and picked it up, "That wasn't very funny, Zia".

"I wasn't trying to be, my dear Alpha", she purred.

"Ya' betta' take responsibility 'iccup", Gobber said with a mock stern tone.

"Oh no, not you too!", he groaned and went back to sharpening, ignoring the two as they laughed.

* * *

_Later, Hiccup's cove_

The two teens returned to the cove, amazed at the new addition. The three-story tower was grafted on the side of their house, the first floor was cobblestone while the other two floors were wooden. The third floor had a dome of glass panels, Diggy and the other were nearing the completion of the addition. "Hiccup, you're back!", Cyrai noticed them as she used his design tablet to monitor the construction.

"Hey Cyrai, um…", he trailed off, still coming to terms with the tower.

"Don't you think it's a little too much?", Zia questioned the approaching demoness.

Cyrai held the tablet screen up, a projection of the tower shone, "Not really, the second floor is where my room is". She zoomed in on the midsection, displaying a bed and some furniture. "The third floor will be our observatory/study", the projection showed a circular room, the walls had bookshelves built from them. "Now we'll have a place to store the books Hiccup will no doubt horde", he blushed and turned away.

"Wait, so that's why I was buried by the landslide when I was looking for a spare blanket?!", Cyrai stifled her giggles, remembering Zia's arm sticking out of the pile of tomes several weeks ago.

The demoness composed herself, "Yes, with this we won't have a repeat of that".

"What about the first floor?", he was wondering why she skipped it.

"Oh, that… that will be our new armory", the projection moved to reveal a windowless room filled with empty weapon cabinets and armor stands.

"Will we really need more weaponry?", Zia was sure Hiccup was drooling with the prospect of creating more equipment and armaments.

Cyrai's serious demeanor became unsettling, "Yes, I'm afraid I've begun picking up magic anomalies in the expanding forest around the cove".

Hiccup picked up on her tone, "Are they dangerous?".

"To us…, no", she handed the tablet back to him, "But you two should monitor the village". Hiccup and Zia followed her inside, "If you learn anything suspicious, I want you to contact me immediately". The aroma of delicious food filled the air, the dinner table was set with three bowls, "Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes".

"I didn't know you could cook, Cyrai", Hiccup examined the pot on the stove.

"When you've had unrestricted access to information for several millennia, you pick up a thing or two", enjoying the praise from him.

"I guess having taste buds now helps, right?", Zia flopped on the couch.

* * *

_A week later, Gobber's hut_

Hiccup visited Gobber alone, Cyrai wanted to train her magic with Zia. _'I hope I still have a house when I get back'_, he worried as he was doing maintenance on the forge's defense equipment. He pulled out the dim power cell, replacing it with a brighter one. Hiccup tossed the worn cell through a small portal along with his tool bag, a commotion outside the forge's order window drew his attention.

"Clear the way!", yelled Hoark, carrying a stretcher with a wounded man.

"Send someone to get the healer!", Agnar hollered while holding the other end.

Gobber hobbled in, Hiccup picked up the faint scent of blood on him, "Hey Gobber, are you ok?".

"I'm fine, why?".

"Because I smell fresh blood on you", his response shocked the blacksmith.

Gobber breathed out sadly, "I've been helpin' Gothi with tha' wounded".

"Wounded, did you guys get raided?", Hiccup wondered if somehow someone managed to get pass Fragment's sensors.

"No, nuthin' like tha'", that relaxed him, "But mo' 'unters are comin' back mauled, some people are sayin' an unknown dragon breed may be stalkin' tha' forest". Gobber went to pump the bellows, while he grabbed a broom and began sweeping.

Hiccup muted his mask, "_Did you catch all that?_".

Cyrai hummed, "_Yes, what's strange is that we haven't detected any dragons near the island in weeks_". "_Would you like me to send a monitor to survey the forest?_", a day after her tower was complete, Hiccup began manufacturing monitors. Similar in design to the constructors, their smooth crescent shaped magi-steel body had a large gem eye to record or feed images back to Fragment.

Hiccup finished sweeping and set the broom by the grinder, "_Please do, I'll find more info on my end_". He hung his apron and his mask reformed to glasses, "Hey Gobber?".

He stopped pumping the bellows and looked at Hiccup, "Yes?".

"I was wondering if you needed help treating the wounded?", the large man sulked, "I mean if you don't want to, I understand".

"Gothi's gettin' exhausted, so we'll take all tha' 'elp we can get", Gobber extinguished the coals.

_Elsewhere in the village_

Gobber led Hiccup to one of the warehouses near the docks, "Why are we going here and not up to Gothi's?". Stepping inside, the teen was hit by the stench of blood, herbs and pain. While he found negative feelings like sorrow and pain energizing, the disgusting odor of rotten blood made Hiccup activate his mask. He felt his mana grow in the presence of their suffering, "Where is Gothi?".

"Out makin' house visits", although she was one of the few villagers he cared about, he found it difficult to be near her aura.

"I see", the demon teen walked deeper into the makeshift infirmary, the maimed either squirmed in discomfort or laid still. He stopped at a cot, recognizing the man, _'Gunther Hofferson?!'_. Hiccup looked him over, stopping his inspection at the man's legs.

Gobber follows his gaze, "Gothi did all she could", he sighed. Gunther's legs were in terrible condition, everything halfway down his thighs to his feet was heavily bandaged. Hiccup could tell from the abnormal form of the dressings that the wounds must have been severe.

Gobber's voice roused the Hofferson from his slumber, "Gobber, please don't tell me I'm gonna lose 'em".

"I'm sorry Guntha', she said they weren't lookin' so good", the fear increased in intensity from him. The man sat up but shuffled away when he notices the masked teen, causing him to wince.

"Hic-_**oh!**_", Gunther felt a sting from somewhere other than his legs.

"It's actually Hix", he said in a relaxed tone, "So what Gobber said… is it true?".

The Hofferson grimaced, "Yes, Gothi said she'll have to amputate 'em if they don't get better". Hiccup didn't dislike Gunther but also wasn't too fond of him since he neither supported nor opposed the other villagers.

'_I've been meaning to try this for a while'_, he looked to Gunther, "You don't want to lose your legs, do you?".

"Aye", the Hofferson said with a sad tone.

"Can I try something?", he looked up to Hiccup, "It might heal your legs".

His demeanor changed instantly, "Please, anything!", he desperately pleaded.

Hiccup moved his hand toward his legs, but stopped, "What are you willing to give me for my help?".

Gunther bowed his head and squeezed his hands, "I don't want to be a burden to my family". He lifted his head and looked at Hiccup, "I'm willing to do anything in my power… anything".

"_Anything?_", Hiccup raised an upper eye like a brow.

"Y-yes".

He turned to his uncle, "Are you willing to be a witness, Gobber?". He nodded, "Good, let's begin", he hovered his hand over Gunther's legs. His mask eyes flashed, 'Lesser healing', red miasma flowed from his hand. The bandages burned away as flesh and bone regenerated, sealing up the large gashes. Gunther felt a tingling sensation replace the pain, slowly fading as the damage was repaired. A few seconds later, Hiccup was finished, "There, all done".

"By Odin's great mercy!", he swung his legs over the edge and shakenly stood.

Gobber was flabbergasted, "'ow ya' feelin', Guntha'?".

The Hofferson smiled, "Great, as if I never was hurt to begin with!".

A cleaning pan clattered to the floor behind them, getting the three's attention. Brenna and Astrid both stood, mouths agape. Hiccup and Gobber moved aside to let the mother-daughter pair rush at Gunther. The teen walked out with him in tow, leaving the Hoffersons to celebrate in peace. Brenna kissed her husband and squealed, "What happen?!".

"Hix, that boy granted my wish", Astrid and her mother stepped back to eye his unblemished legs.

"He healed you, how?!", asked the shieldmaiden, looking around but not finding him.

"Don't know, maybe used his magic", Gunther held his wife, who was crying with joy. Astrid joined the group hug, their fear of his crippling injury gone.

_Later, back in Gobber's forge_

"Why'd yeh do it, 'iccup?", he and Gobber had finished their work in the forge.

The teen shrugged, "Eh, honestly I don't know, curiosity I guess?". He watches his uncle swap his tong attachment for his hook, "You know Gobber, I could always bring back your hand".

"It's alright, I've gotten attached ta' it over tha' years", he sighed, patting his prosthetic.

"Or I can build you a magic enhanced one if you like?", the gears in Hiccup's head began to turn. He opened a portal, "You know how to reach me if you change your mind", then disappeared.

* * *

_Hiccup's cove_

As soon as he stepped out of the portal, Hiccup rolled to avoid a trail of sword-sized ice shards. He skidded to a halt and looked up, Zia and Cyrai were launching an assortment of elemental attacks at one another. The tall blonde held her arms out from her sides, "**Razor hail**". Pale ice blue magic circles appeared above her shoulders, they spun as each unleashed a burst of blade-like ice fragments.

Zia backflipped to dodge the trailing line of impaling ice blades, she spun in midair, "**Pyre bulwark**". She landed behind a wall of molten rock sprouting from a magic circle on the ground. The frozen projectiles dug into the burning rampart before turning to steam. "**Molten slug**", a large chunk of magma tore through the fiery barricade, sending a cluster of flaming buckshot barreling towards Cyrai.

The demoness shot up in the air with her wings to avoid the attack, Zia followed her while shooting fire bolts. The constructors had projected barriers to prevent stray projectiles from damaging the buildings, Diggy left the other and hovered over to Hiccup, _"Greetings master"_.

"You mind explaining what is going on?!", the two girls continued their dogfight.

"_After you left for your visitation, Cyrai and Zia were running standard training exercises. Zia's unit and I were in the process of recycling iron when our sensors detected the use of combat magic. I was unable to dissuade them from dueling; thus, I directed the other unit to safeguard the structures from collateral damage until your return"_, Diggy explained. The two demonesses hovered above them, each eyeing their opponent.

Zia shot another mass of magma at Cyrai, "**Glacial hammer**", she launched a chunk of solid ice. The two projectiles collided between the demonesses and exploded, incapacitating them.

"**Acceleration**", a pulse of yellow light flashed around Hiccup's body as he flew towards the falling girls. He caught Zia in his left arm, then swooped down and grabbed Cyrai with his right in a blink of an eye. His four wings glowed bright red as he descended with his betas in his arms, he gently laid them down after he touched down.

"H-hiccup?", Cyrai blinked as she came to.

"W-what happen?", Zia wobbled as she sat up.

"Guys seriously, are you trying to destroy our home?", he sighed.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad", Hiccup gave Zia a deadpan look, then motioned to their surroundings. Ice shards and bits of burning stones were scattered around, the ground was torn up with craters and trenches.

"We may have been a little excessive", Cyrai muttered meekly.

"It's fine as long as you're both safe, ok?", they feel their hearts flutter at his concern. "Why don't you two take a break while I get started on a project of mine", Hiccup helped Cyrai up.

Zia dusted off her leggings, "So, did you find out anything while helping Gobber?".

"Not much, I know it's big and can tear through flesh like butter", the trio walked inside the house for lunch. Hiccup held the door, "I'm gonna need to make a few upgrades before we go hunting".

**(A/N: Yeah, I got impatient, this story wasn't meant to be a slow burn like my first one. A deal with a demon, what could possibly go wrong? This chapter originally had a cliffhanger, but I'll work it into a following chapter.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Butting heads and new friends

The daily life of a demon teen

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

"_Close-link/Private message__"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

"**Magic incantation"**

**(A/N: More friends!)**

**Review responses**

**Umbra Lycan: Thank you. Thanks to ShadowMyDog, I got a good jump on it.**

**Arraia: Thank you. Hiccup doesn't know it yet, but the more friends or "Pacts" he makes, the stronger his power will grow. Old bloods gift part of their power to their "Minions" and as they grow stronger, part of their growth flows back to the "Master".**

**OechsnerC: Thank you, here you go.**

**Mark Andrew: I absolutely love your enthusiasm; I wish I could PM you to answer your questions quicker. Hiccup and his clanmates are still growing, Hiccup-6'1", Cyrai-6'3" and Zia-5'11". As for towering over the Hooligans, I wish; Stoick alone is 6'9", a mountain of a man. Hiccup is whimsical, **_**cough**_**-****Chaotic neutral****-**_**cough**_**. Cyrai sacrificed nearly all the essence from her spirit gem in the grimoire that she acquired from her millennia as a sentient grimoire. She used it to 'corrupt' the blood glob from Astrid like how Hiccup was reborn and grow her body from it, making it fully demon in origin.**

**titanfalltwo: Thank you and here you go.**

**Porcupain: Here you go, sorry it's a day late.**

**Guest: Done.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 9: Butting heads and a new friend

**Nar POV**

_A three days later, Berk village_

It was market day in Berk, Hiccup and Zia were following behind Gobber towards the village square. Cyrai was currently back at the cove, supervising several monitors combing the forest around Berk. Both teens were wearing their masks, their brow now marked with the emblem for their clan. A simple circle with a horizontal line inside was inlaid with shade steel, Hiccup's contained a second line which identified him as alpha.

"Hello Gobber, out shoppin' are y-", the trader began before noticing the pair. Since seeing the unmatched power, the villagers acknowledged the demons in awed fear. "S-so what can I d-do for you and your f-friends?", like Hiccup, Zia was indifferent about the opinions the villagers had.

"I was goin' ta' get ma'self some things, so 'iccup asked if 'e can tag along", he said nonchalantly. The trader trembled at their gaze, Gobber haggled with him until the three finished their purchases. The blacksmith bid farewell to the frighten man, "See ya' next week!". Villagers gave a wide berth to the trio; Hiccup formed his new shade steel gauntlets to hold the large food laden basket.

_Meanwhile_

**Astrid POV**

I was browsing a weaponsmith's wares after shopping with my parents, they decided to head home while I look for oil to clean my axe. I had my allowance with me, plus the shopkeeper was kind enough to let me peruse if I didn't bother the other buyers. A person walked up beside me while I was comparing two vials, "Excuse me, do you sell other kinds of oil?".

A glint drew my attention to the person's leg, a familiar sickle sword jogged my memory, "Apologies lass, I only sell oil fur' weapons". I set down the vials and stepped back, the weapon was like the one wielded by that girl. Although this one's blade was black with a strange purplish sheen. "If yur' lookin' fur fancy smellin' oil, ya' can try tha' stall a little way down that street", the trader pointed elsewhere.

I looked up and locked eyes with her mask, whose eyes narrowed at me. The girl turned back to the shopkeeper, "Thank you", then walked off.

I don't know how long I was dazed until the merchant snapped their fingers, "Oi lass, you alright?".

"I-I'm fine, how much for this one?", I held up a vial.

"A silver and two copper", I handed over the pieces and jogged away.

**Nar POV**

Zia made it back to the forge, Hiccup and Gobber were talking when she stepped in. "Zia, you're back", he walked over to her, "Did you find what you were-". Hiccup caught the pleasing aroma of lavender and honey, he approached Zia until nearing her neck. His deep breath so close to her sent a chill up her spine, he stepped back, "You smell fantastic".

"Y-you like it?", he nodded and smiled, showing his fangs. Hiccup's comm chimed, he reformed his mask.

"_Ahem, are you done?"_, Cyrai spoke within his mask.

"_What's up?"_, he opened a small portal and placed the basket through. Zia sat by the grinder, talking with Gobber as he worked on tools.

"_I've managed to narrow the location of an anomaly. I think it may be responsible for the attacks on those hunters"_.

Hiccup leaned on the wall, _"Really, how?"_.

"_We lost two monitors"_.

"_Perfect"_, he muttered, _"I'll send Zia over, brief her on the plan"_.

"_Understood"_.

Zia perked up when he deformed his mask and walked back over to them, "Something wrong?".

"Nothing serious, Cyrai just needs you to head back", she understood and bid farewell to Gobber. 'Gate', Zia stepped through the portal, leaving Hiccup alone with the blacksmith.

"Wha's goin' on 'iccup?", he set aside the pitchfork he was repairing.

"Nothing to worry about Gobber, I'm just going for a walk in the woods", Hiccup flashed his mask on. He opened the door and turned back, "See you later".

* * *

_Berk's forest_

Hiccup walked calmly through the woods, being directed by Cyrai, _"You're nearing the location of one of the lost monitors"_. He kept casting 'Sense life' but hardly picked up any signs of animals. _'Seriously, where are they?'_, the teen scanned his surroundings, _'Not even one single damn squirrel!'_.

_Clink_, his foot tapped against a metallic object, he picked it up and looked it over. The monitor was heavily damaged, nothing more than scrap metal, "Something did a number on it". A small portal to his workshop opened beside him, _'I could probably salvage the mana core at least'_, he tossed in the hunk of metal.

A chime sounded within his mask, _"The other monitor went down in a clearing a couple hundred meters north of where you are"_. Hiccup jogged through the trees, weaving through the dense branches. _"You're getting close, just a coup-"_, she paused, _"I'm detecting an unknown source of magic energy is heading towards you!"_.

"How close?", the ground under his feet shook faintly, _'What the-?'_. A massive form broke through the trees, "**Agility boost**", he quickly cartwheeled out of its path. The creature skidded to a stop, gouging deep trenches with its sharp hooves. A deep guttural snort made Hiccup look back, he was bewildered by the sheer size of the wild boar. Over triple the size of a normal hog, the four-hundred-kilogram beast grunted and pawed the ground threateningly.

"_Hiccup, what's going on?!"_, the boar charged at him, Hiccup flashstepped to the side. It smashed into a thick pine, shattering the tree like a twig, _"Please, I need to know!"_.

"I'm a little busy at the moment", he rolled to avoid the falling pine.

"_Can you at least let me link with your mask?"_, Hiccup let her connect to his upper eyes, which changed from his bright red to a deep garnet. 'Her' eyes widen, _"What the hell is that?!"_. It pawed the dirt again; he formed his gauntlets and motioned 'bring it'.

The boar squealed and charged; Hiccup got low and sprinted at it. He reeled back as they neared, then slugged it between its eyes. A pulse of green light flowed outward from the point of impact, traveling across the boar's body. Hiccup was sent flying by the combined force of the defensive buff and its thrashing head, _'Whoa!'_.

He spun wildly through the air before recovering and landing crouched, _"I-I don't believe it"_.

"What do you mean?", Hiccup looked at his gauntlets as he flexed its digits.

"_I can't believe I'm saying this but this boar, it's using a physical enhancement similar to '__**Stone hide**__'"_, it pawed the ground, tearing deep gashes into the forest floor.

"Meaning?!", the hog bellowed a squeal-like roar and charged, Hiccup rushed at it. He smashed his fist into its cheek, causing the beast to deviate from its path.

"'_**Stone hide**__' nullifies physical damage from non-magical weapons"_, the boar snorted while shaking its head.

'_Those hunters never stood a chance'_, his eyes widen in realization, "Can you detect any other anomalies?!". He flexed his gauntlets, _'A small herd of these could wipe out the entire village'_.

"_None, at least on this side of the island, why?"_, the spiky mane of the hog glowed a faint green.

"Good", Hiccup took off deeper into the forest, the beast gave chase. He sprinted through the trees, ducking under low hanging branches. The boar simply barreled through the vegetation, intent on catching the fleeing teen. Hiccup looked behind him, his pursuer was slowly gaining on him even with his enhance speed. _'Crap'_, He turned back forward and spots a trunk jammed between two large boulders. Sliding underneath it, he leapt back up and resumed his run, _'That ought to slow it down'_. Hiccup looked behind him once again, only to see the boar crash through the obstacle, _'Or maybe not'_.

"_Look out!"_, The boar collided into him, it squealed when Hiccup grabbed its ears to keep himself from falling off its face. It tried to shake the clinging teen; he tightens his hold on the hog's ears. When it fails, the beast veers towards the pines.

"Shit…, Fuck…, Bitch", Hiccup grunted in-between trees as they shattered through them. The boar trips over a moss-covered boulder, tossing him off. "Well, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow", he groaned, shaking off wood chips as the beast recovers. His necklace's 'Lesser Numb' stone pulsed rapidly, trying to dull most of his pain.

"_Hiccup, it's me"_, he hears Zia inside his mask, _"Where are you, I'm in position"_.

_Moments earlier_

Zia flew out of the cove and towards the direction of Berk, wearing her upgraded shade steel wrath launchers. She was worried for Hiccup, knowing that he was searching for something dangerous in the woods. Cyrai relayed his position to her from back at their cove, _'Oh Hiccup, please be alright'_. Zia descended as she neared the stone bridge between the halves of the island.

She hovered above the chasm, overlooking the bridge, "Hiccup, it's me". Zia looked at the forest edge on Berk's side, "Where are you, I'm in position".

"_I'm close"_, his voice brought some relief to her. _"Listen carefully"_, his panting made Zia's worry return, _"You need to overcharge the wrath"_ . She placed her hands on their respective launchers, _"When I give the signal, fire on the bridge"_.

Zia pumped mana into the wrath, causing the inlaid pattern's glow to intensify. She waited while staring at the edge, _'C'mon Hiccup'_. A few tense seconds later, her heart swells as she sees him bolt from the entrance. "Hic-", her words die in her throat as the massive boar burst from the forest, galloping after him.

"_**NOW!**__"_, his cry breaks her free, the launchers open. _'Fire'_, a bright sparkling plasma missile shoots out either launcher, howling as they close in on the bridge. The pair explode as Hiccup and the boar cleared the bridge, shattering the stone crossing. Large chunks plummet into the chasm, leaving only rock outcroppings on either side of the gorge.

'_It worked!'_, Hiccup cartwheeled away from the boar, _'Now to deal with porkchop'_. He concentrated on his gauntlets, "**Flame grasp-augment: Plasma fire**", the etched circle glowed on the back of his gloves. The beast charged at him, it squealed when he slugged it with his flame-covered gauntlets. The unexpected burn made the boar flee from Hiccup, his mask reformed into glasses as he breathed out, "Finally, it's over".

"Hiccup!", Zia landed and rushed over to him, tackling the winded teen into a hug. He groaned, "What's wrong, are you hurt?!", she held him out and examined his body.

"Just a little bruised", he rolled his shoulder, "Now I know what it's like being an axe".

Cyrai chuckled from his comm, Zia wasn't so amused, "That's not funny, you could've gotten seriously hurt!".

Hiccup looked away, "Sorry, I… didn't mean to make you worry".

Zia crossed her arms and frowned, "That monster pig was no joke". She motioned to the mangled forest entrance on the other side, broken and uprooted trees created gaps for the sunlight to pierce through.

"_Speaking of pork, why did you let it run off?"_, Cyrai asked. Hiccup pulled out his wings and flew towards the cove, deciding to give his legs a rest.

"Getting it back home would be difficult even with our constructors, the meat might've gotten spoiled", Zia flew beside him. They dove as the cove came into view, "Not to mention, I don't know what kind of effect eating that boar's pork will have on us". Both teens landed and walked inside, Cyrai was descending the stairs as he closed the door.

"If it's anything like magic beasts from the demon realm, it wouldn't do us any harm", the demoness silently asked Fragment to display images of a large multi-horned colorful bull. "However, mana enriched meat and produce is extremely toxic to mortals", Hiccup pulled off his hoodie and shirt, making both girls blush.

He sat on the couch, the bruises on his back were slowly fading due to his abnormal healing ability. Zia sat beside him, "Here, let me help", he gave her a curious look. "**Healing touch**", lime green light shone from her hands, accelerating the fading of his bruises.

Hiccup turned to Cyrai, who became flustered when they locked eyes, "How did that boar get like that?".

She composed herself, "That's… kinda our fault", he waited for her to continue. Cyrai cleared her throat, "You might have noticed that the mana siphon's core has grown in size".

"Yeah", Hiccup responded while pulling on his shirt.

Zia went into the kitchen to put away the groceries they bought with Gobber, "Well, the more users a stone has, the larger it grows to fuel the demand. A side effect of this reaction is what's called 'Outflow', excess mana bleeds into the surrounding environment. It permeates the ground and is absorbed by flora, which in turn either flows into produce or consumed by the native fauna. If the animal survives, it along with their offspring would become enhanced by the mana".

"Okay", Hiccup was already becoming worried.

"That explains its size and ability, but there were no boars or other fauna on this side of the island", Cyrai was scanning screens displaying several monitors' views. Small herds of boar were peacefully grazing, tiny piglets followed their mothers. Hiccup calmed as he sees their low numbers, reducing the threat they posed to his home.

Zia came back holding a tray with three servings of soup, "Gobber did mention something that might explain why they're here".

"What did he say?", asked Hiccup, bringing a spoonful to his mouth.

"The villagers had celebrated 'their' victory over the raiders for several days, draining their food storage", she grabbed her bowl and began eating.

"Idiots", muttered Cyrai, joining their meal.

Hiccup shrugged, "Eh, Vikings aren't known for using their heads for thinking", Zia almost choked while laughing.

She sipped at her water, "Anyways, their chief wasn't too pleased by their screwup".

"No surprise there", he mumbled.

"So, he ordered the hunters and fishermen to work harder to replace the loss", Zia relaxed.

"I see, they must have driven some boars to our side due to their overhunting", Cyrai huffed.

Zia set down her bowl, "Exactly".

"Looks like we're going to have to keep an eye on our neighbors", Hiccup sighed. "Oh well, at least we'll have a way to get meat without having to spend money", he took their bowls to wash.

* * *

_The next day_

Hiccup was sprawled out on the couch he gifted Gobber, relaxing at his former corner in the forge after telling his uncle about his run-in with the 'Stone boar'. His ears flicked when they picked up Stoick's voice outside, _'Ah great, what does that blowhard want?'_. The teen sensed Gobber's reluctance as he led the chieftain in, he looked over to his cloaked beta, "Keep an eye on him, Zia".

He sat up but kept his arms draped on the backrest, Stoick cleared his throat, "Hic-_**ack!**_".

The teen _humphed_, "It's pronounced 'Hix'", Gobber tilted his head at the chief's pain.

"Hic-_**argh!**_", Stoick held his head, Hiccup yawned.

"Chief Stoick, grammar issues aside, you mind getting to the point?", he relished the look of irritation on his face.

"You will address me properly son", Hiccup chuckled.

"First things first, I did address you by name and status properly", he held up one finger. "Two, you're not my father", he growled while unfurling a second finger.

Stoick breathed in to calm his anger, "We've received a message sent by falcon from Berserker isle to pass onto you", he pulled out a rolled scroll and approached him.

Hiccup held up his hand, "You can give it to Gobber to give to me", Stoick scowled.

"Why?", the chief rumbled.

"I trust you less than the dragons", he kicked his feet up on a crate, "I already died once, not an experience I'm willing to try again". Stoick handed the scroll to Gobber, who gave it to Hiccup. He mockingly rotated the open paper around as he read it, "So the new chief, Dagur 'the deranged', wants me to meet with him by the end of the month or else he dissolves the treaty?".

"Yes, Hi-x", Stoick forced out.

"What do I get out of it?", Hiccup tossed the scroll over his shoulder.

The chief was about to speak but Gobber cut him off, "'iccup, I kno' I raised ya' betta' than tha'", he scolded.

The teen took a deep breath and groaned, "Fine, I'll go see chief 'scramble brains'… for you at least".

Zia dispelled her cloak, surprising Stoick and his entourage, "This way, Alpha". She opened a portal beside the couch and went through first.

Hiccup paused and turned around, "See you later Gob-", Zia's arms popped out the portal.

"Let's go!", she pulled him in.

The portal collapsed, Stoick turned to Gobber, "Who was that girl?".

The blacksmith hobbled over to the furnace, "'iccup's beta".

"His… beta?", his entourage left, leaving Stoick and Gobber alone.

"Aye, I couldn't undastan' it but I do kno' one thing", he looked back to Stoick while holding up a glowing ingot. "Ma' little 'iccup is growin' up", Gobber's declaration left the chieftain shocked.

* * *

_A few days later, Berserker isle_

"**Where is it?!**", Dagur yelled at no one in particular, his tribe had prepared for their meeting with the mysterious demon. His villages anti-dragon sky torches were up, every building had at least a torch on it. The entire village was illuminated, "Stoick's message said it would be here the last day of the month!". Every ship he had was spread around the island, under orders to alert any unusual sightings. The sun dipped under the horizon, "That's it, get started on war prep-", a horn in the distance blew.

"Sir", Vorg voiced while holding a torch, pointing his free hand towards a ship.

A flaming arrow flew up like a flare, Dagur grinned deviously, "It's a little late but eh". He put on his long-horned helmet and yelled behind him, "**Bring her out!**". Two berserkers dragged a raven-haired young woman by her shackled arms, she was dressed in a hastily made white gown. They unlocked her cuffs and pulled her hands out, tying them to wooden poles on either side of her.

A closer horn blew twice, "Sir, it's getting closer". Dagur looked out, he could make out a pair of faint glow trails against the twilight sky.

_**Flashback, three weeks ago, Outcast island**_

Alvin sat in his office, waiting for his 'guest' to arrive. He didn't need to wait long as his door opened, a cloaked man with two others entered. The smaller of the three sat down and pulled off his hood, "Ahh Dagur, 'ow ya' been?".

"Busy", the young chieftain kicked his feet up on Alvin's desk.

The outcast leader frowned, "And yur' fatha'?".

Dagur pulled out his knife and spun the tip against his finger, "He's… indisposed, I'm in charge now".

"I see", a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Cut the crap, I know you didn't call me all the way here just to chat!", the deranged chief growled, slamming his blade into the desk. Alvin's guards pulled out their rusty swords while savage shrank back, the berserkers did the same.

"Fine", he raised his hand, his guards put away their weapons. Dagur's men did the same, "I 'eard yur' island is gettin' hit pretty bad by tha' dragon raids".

"Really?", his face contorted in annoyance, "How'd you find that out?".

"A little bird told me".

"I'm gonna strangle that bird", the berserker guards chuckled, "Yeah, what of it?!".

"I assume ya' 'eard 'ow Berk's fairin' with 'em?".

"Yeah, some drivel about 'demons' and such", Dagur motioned in the air with his hand, "A bunch of garbage if you ask me".

"Wha' if I told ya' it ain't rubbish?", Alvin smirked.

The young chief raised a red eyebrow, "Really now?". A candle on his desk slowly melted as Alvin recalled his surprise attack on Berk, Dagur listen intently. The wax light flickered as he finished, its flame nearly touched the pool, "Wow".

The outcast cleared his throat, "An' ma' fee fur tha' information?". Dagur rose from his chair and tossed a purse filled with gold pieces onto the desk, some bits spilling out of it. "Wha' are ya' gunna do?", he asked, scooping the loose gold back into the bag.

"I gotta get a few things ready before I meet this 'demon'", Dagur said with a smirk, while opening the door. He pulled his hood up, "Looks like she'll be of some use after all", his guards followed him out.

_**Flashback end**_

His grin widens and turns to the girl, "Look up, dear '_sister_'", he spat. She wearily brings her defeated emerald green eyes up, red from crying for days. Dagur had attacked a small village isolated from the rest of the tribes and slaughtered every resident, no matter how young or old. He discovered that his father had a daughter but sent her away to protect her, his men found her hiding and brought her to him.

He kept Heather in a dark cell, depriving her of food and sleep by throwing cold water on her as she dosed off. His tribe was struggling against stronger dragon raids than Berk, so he was considering trading her to the Lava-louts. When he learned about Berk's 'Mysterious protector', he had a better use for his 'long lost' sister, "Sir, it's here!"

Hiccup had added a pair of red addax-like horns to his mask, just for his meeting with the mad young chieftain. He descended close enough to be illuminated, "Are you Berk's protector?!", Dagur bellowed to the hovering demon teen.

"I have fought the dragons that raid that place", he distorted his voice, "But I don't protect them". His response confused the chieftain and his guards, "Why have you summoned me here?".

"I need a little help dealing with the raids, come down so we can talk for a bit", Hiccup tilted his head.

He slowly descended, leaving an unseen Zia where he was, _"Be careful, Hiccup"_. They left Cyrai in charge of keeping watch on their island using her monitors just in case the meeting was a trap.

"_I will"_, his wings and modern clothing were bathed in firelight as he neared where they were. Hiccup's entire form unsettled everyone, even Dagur.

He touchdown and shrunk his wings, then sauntered towards the young chief. The crowd of nervous villagers parted as he walked, he could smell the stench of arrogance and hatred from them. Hiccup stopped well out of armlength from Dagur, his guards and the bound Heather, "Well, you're certainly… _smaller_ than I expected". A rumble came from the teen's throat, "Um, in exchange for working for us, we're offering you a sacrifice".

Hiccup turned to Heather, who let her head hang, _'This poor girl'_.

"Did I mention she's a 'virgin' sacrifice?", Dagur said temptingly, lifting her by her rough braid.

'_Bastard'_, Hiccup suppressed his disgust and played along. The chief released Heather as he draws near her, the demon bobbed his head as he audibly smelt. There was an overwhelming stench of fear and sorrow coming from her, yet he caught a familiar sweet scent. A guard to his right subtly pulled free a dagger, _'Perfect'_, he blinked as the attack came close.

"**What, you idiot!**", Dagur snatched the other guard's bludgeon and shoved pass Vorg, he beat the fool repeatably.

"I see, this was a trap all along", Hiccup proclaimed hovering above, enjoying the look of horror on the young chief's face.

"No, I swear this buffoon was acting on his own!", he pleaded, dropping the club. "Help us and you can have this girl to do with as you please!", Hiccup was quickly losing his temper.

"_Please tell me you're not considering his offer"_, Zia shared his disgust.

"_Not even close, get ready"_, she nodded, "Although tempting, I must decline". The demoness dispelled her cloak, "My bed is plenty warm already". Her mask had its own set of thin dark purple mouflon-like horns, she silently _eeped_ when he said that.

"Ok-kay", Dagur pulled out his sword and raised it above his head, "Then how 'bout a **BLOOD SACRIFICE!**".

"_Hiccup!__"_, he blink-grabbed Sharpshot to his hand and shot the sword out of the lunatic's grip.

"First, you attempt to murder me by using this girl!", Hiccup yelled while returning his gun to its holster. "Now, you dare waste pure blood!", he formed his gauntlets and reached over his shoulder, bringing out his fury rifle. "You and your people will suffer for your folly!", he charged a blast and fired at a warship. The orange bolt tore through the deck and exploded, ripping the ship in two.

Panic swept through the village; Dagur's warriors launched boulders at the demons. The stones shattered harmlessly against the red and violet spherical shields. Berserkers rolled out net launchers from their hiding place, they aimed and fired at the demons. Zia unclipped her khopesh, she pumped mana into its grip and activated its enchantment. The small rune circle flashed; violet flames flowed down the blade. 'Rending flames', the fruits of her enchantment training, allowed her sword to slice through the closing nets with ease.

Hiccup charged another shot, "**WAIT!**". He turned to Dagur; the interior glow of the fury's barrel slowly dimmed. "We'll give you whatever you want!", he smirked at his desperation.

Hiccup tilted his head and rested the fury on his shoulder, "In exchange for _not_ exterminating everything on this island?". He tapped his finger on his mask's chin, "You give me the girl and I'll promise not to bring death to this place". Dagur hesitated, the teen shot another ship, "_**One**_". He turned to his beta, "Z?". She nods and launches two magic missiles, each striking a ship, "_**Two**_". Hiccup levels his gun at the cowering villagers, "_**Thr-**_".

"**OK!**", he lowers his weapon, "Take the damn girl".

"Good choice", Hiccup snapped his fury to his backplate and blinked to Heather. A blazing ring of blood red flames surrounded them as he morphed his gauntlet's index claw into a long dagger-like talon. In a flash, Hiccup severed the ropes holding her arms up and caught the exhausted girl, his mask hid the look of pity. He bridal carried her and flew back to Zia, the demoness opened a large portal and the three vanished.

_The sky above the ocean_

"**Healing touch**", Heather stirred as she felt the pain and weariness leave her body.

"What are we going to do now, Hiccup?", bright lime green light made her scrunch her eyes shut.

"Honestly, I don't know", her eyes adjusted to the pleasant feeling light, "We could try to ask Gobber if he knows someone who can take her faraway".

"N-no", Heather managed to rasp out, Zia flew in close to Hiccup. She grabbed her canteen and brought it to her chapped lips, the girl greedily drank down the crisp water, "Th-thank you".

"You're welcome", Zia capped her canteen, then placed distance between Hiccup and herself.

Heather shivered, "Sorry, the air up here is a bit chilly", her eyes snapped open when he said that. She turned her head and saw the ocean hundreds of meters below, the girl whimpered, "Don't worry, I'm not planning on dropping you". She looked up and sees his red eyed horned mask, trembling at his visage.

"Don't joke about that!", Heather spots Zia flying beside them, "Sorry, Hiccup's sarcasm takes a while to get use to". She notices similarities between their masks, "Just hold on, we're almost there". Both demons pitch down as they neared the coast of the other side of Berk, she latches onto his vest at the sudden change.

_The cove_

Hiccup lands first, Zia held the door open for them, "Cyrai, is the med-room ready yet?". Heather's eyes widen as she scans the modern house, heavy footsteps draw her attention to the stairs.

The tall girl sighs, "Hiccup, you've got to stop bringing home strays".

"First of all, that's very rude", the blonde rolled her eyes, "Now, is it ready?". Cyrai motions towards a new addition to their house, the door slides open as he gets close. The pure white room replaced his former adjacent shack, he gently lays down Heather on the medical bed. After the incident with the stone boar, both Cyrai and Zia insisted he build the room.

"Zia, can you call over your constructor?", he tapped on a screen built into the wall.

"On it!", she called from the living room, the violet construct hovered into the room.

"There, I'm just going to step out to give you some privacy", Hiccup stepped back, but Heather grabbed his sleeve. She bit her lip, "Fine, I'll just turn around", he sighed. The girl let go and he turned away, a blinding white light engulfed her body. Her uncomfortable dress had become a loose-fitting hospital gown, Zia walked in carrying a bowl filled with steaming soup.

"Hiccup?", she cleared her throat, he understood and tried to leave.

"W-wait!", Heather tried to reach for him, Zia pulled her back.

"I think she doesn't want you to leave", she guided her back to the angled bed.

"Eh, go figure", he sat down on one of the two chairs by the wall, Zia gave her the bowl and sat in the other one. The constructor activated its 'Lesser heal' upgrade and began sweeping over her bruises and scuffs, while Heather spooned her meal. They watched her get treated, "I'll call Gobber in the morning about getting a ship to take her".

"You can't!", Heather feebly yelled.

"Why not, you're not safe in this archipelago", Zia took the empty bowl from her.

"I-I can't leave, if he finds m-me… horrible things m-might happen", She whimpered.

Hiccup sighed, "We can't hide her with Gobber, his chieftain might tell that whack job". He pinched the bridge of his mask, "And she can't stay here".

"Why?", Zia set the bowl down.

Heather clasped her hands together and bowed, "P-please let me stay, I'll do anything!".

"Oh man, Cyrai is definitely not going to like this", he groaned.

"You got that right", said demoness huffed, standing in the doorway.

"What?!", Zia marched up to her.

"Please, I can cook… or clean!", she locked eyes with Cyrai, paling as she sees black in place of white and an unnatural garnet iris with slitted pupils.

"We have constructs for cleaning and can cook for ourselves", she stated, glaring at the girl.

"Can we at least let her do laundry?", the smaller demoness pleaded, her peer remained unmoved. "Fine, we'll let Hiccup decide", Zia glared back, "He is our Alpha after all". Both betas turned to him, Heather bit her lip as tears cascaded down her face. The look of desperation on her hit home, as he recalled his former life.

"I mean, our constructs don't fold clothes very good", there were certain things their creations couldn't manipulate well. She kept avoiding eye contact, "Oh right", he reformed his mask into his glasses. Zia cheered and did the same, her mask changing into her choker. "Hello, my name's Hix, son of Grayson", Heather was mesmerized by his deep red eyes and wild auburn hair, a slight blush washed over her.

"Hi, I'm Shazia but you can call me Zia", she said with giddiness, her violet eyes shimmered with happiness.

Heather looked over to the other demoness, "Cyrai", she huffed.

"For now, just rest up", Hiccup stood, "We'll get you started in the morning".

The two left Zia alone with her, she lowered the bed, "Goodnight". Heather felt a long overdue rest slowly take her; the violet automata resumed healing her injuries.

**(A/N: If you guys have a better suggestion for Hiccup's clan emblem, please let me know. Falconry was common in the Viking age; the bones of birds were found buried with high-status warriors in their graves. Canon-sibling relationship of Dagur and Heather. Sorry for the cruelty but eh, Vikings.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Red vs Black, rematch

The daily life of a demon teen

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

"_Close-link/Private message__"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

"**Magic incantation"**

**(A/N: A bit of a warning, Demon-on-Human violence. Here's the next chapter, a day early due to my previous update being a day late.)**

**Review responses**

**Arraia: Diggy is technically his pet already… but that doesn't mean Hiccup can't have more than one.**

**Porcupain: Thank you and here's more.**

**OechsnerC: Adding an element that they have an affinity for? Interesting. Heather could be turned if more readers want her to.**

**Mark Andrew: **_**He-he**_**. I like the tail idea, how about a glowing translucent form… kind of like a hologram or spirit-esk in their energy color.**

**Luvit: Me too.**

**Demonc: Maybe.**

**Howler: I do too, already thinking of the plot.**

**Iluveite: Here you go.**

**More: Sorry for the wait.**

**The Night Fury 1: Yes, a strong male Hiccup is uncommon. This story's idea came to me when I wrote-in how the Vikings began calling "A queen's hero"'s Hiccup a demon lord. Also, I love the concept of Magic and Magitek, technology created using magic.**

**NightHowler0: I love the enthusiasm, here you go.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 10 : Red and black, rematch!

**Nar POV**

_The next morning_

Hiccup woke at first light, a habit he unfortunately picked up from Stoick. He heard rustling coming from downstairs, _'Zia and Cyrai shouldn't be up now'_, the teen groggily rolled out of bed. He yawned as he descended the stairs, then noticed an unfamiliar person setting the table. "Who are-_yawn_-you?", stopping a third of the way down the stairs.

The raven-haired girl spun around, she smiled and bowed, "Morning milord".

Hiccup lost his footing after hearing her, "Holy shit!", his hand snapped out and grabbed the railing.

Heather ran over to him, "Are you alright, Milord?!".

"Yeah, I'm fine", he composed himself, "You can just call me Hic-". The teen realized she was still dressed in her hospital gown, "U-uh, why are y-you still wearing t-that?!". He forced his eyes away from her exposed shapely legs that poked out from under her gown.

Heather went red in the face, then tugged the gown to try to cover up, "I-I wasn't given anything else!".

Hiccup turned around, "F-fragment, can y-you make her the b-basic clothes or s-something?!". A chime sounded out as her robe was converted into loose grey sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Wow, these clothes are really soft", he carefully turned around, relaxing when he sees Heather rubbing her sleeve.

"What's with all the racket?!", Zia stumbled out of her room in her pajamas, her silver hair in a mess.

"That's what I like to know!", Cyrai grumbled behind him higher on the stairs, dressed in her red nightgown. After explaining the disturbance, the four took turns using the bathrooms. The three teens sat and ate, while Heather served them breakfast.

"Why don't you sit down and join us, Heather?", she smiled and grabbed a plate for herself. The girl sat by Zia, who began to view her as a little sister of sorts. Cyrai hadn't changed her distrust for Heather, she detested all mortals since learning of her master's past. Afterward, Zia helped her clean up, "Alright, let's get started. Cyrai, are you planning on training or sending out your monitors on their patrols?".

"Training first, I'm so close to reaching the fourth tier of combat magic", she said proudly.

"Zia?", the demoness laid down on the couch, her head resting on an armrest.

"I might take a break, I already passed the third tier in enchantment", Cyrai grumbled when Zia stretched out lazily.

"I see, I was kinda hoping you could give Heather a tour of our home", she perked up when he smiled.

"Yay", she jumped up and glomped onto the human girl, "I'll be happy to do that for you".

Cyrai ignored them, "So what will you be doing, Hiccup?".

While Zia lead Heather outside, he looked over to his workshop, "Just finishing up a few tweaks to a gadget for Gobber".

* * *

_Later, Gobber's forge_

Hiccup was installing a magitek fan blower to Gobber's furnace. The teen dragged a thick cable from the blower to the emitter's power cell housing and plugged it in, causing the blower's 'Howling gale' rune circle to glow a pale sky-blue. Hiccup walked over to the emitter, _'Let's give this a try'_, he dragged up on a bar displayed on the screen. The blower's gusting gradually accelerated along with the input, "Everything seems to be working good but call me if there's any issues, ok Gobber?".

"Aye, I gotta start dragon trainin'", he led Hiccup out the forge.

"Dragon training, isn't it too early to start another class?", the teen tossed his tool bag into a portal. "I mean, I already cleared the forest", he cleaned off his hands with a rag.

"True, but tha' rumor o' tha' 'forest monster' got everyone worked up", Gobber close the door behind them, "So tha' council urged Stoick ta' start anotha'".

'_Interesting'_, Hiccup held his hornless mask's chin, "You mind if I watch?". His uncle looked at him curiously, "Cyrai is busy training her magic skill and Zia is… busy, so I kinda have some time to myself". He decided not to mention Heather yet, just as a precaution.

"Alright", he shrugged and hobbled away from the village.

* * *

_Berk's Dragon training arena_

Hiccup leaned on the bars of the iron fence built on the rim of the pit like arena, watching Gobber lecture a new batch of prospective 'Dragon-killers'. _'How nostalgic'_, the five children resembled his former peers. A perfectionist chestnut haired girl, a blonde pompous built boy with a brunette lackey, another blonde brainiac.

"Gustav, pay attention!", Gobber yelled at the final student, a scrawny boy with dark brown hair. The rest of the group snickered at the Larson's flinching, "Behind these doors are some o' the dragons ya' will learn ta' fight", the blacksmith named each as he passed their respective doors. Gobber stopped at the last door, "And… thee Gronckle", he rested his hand on the lever.

The arrogant boy fearfully muttered, "Aren't you going to teach us first?!". _'Gobber believes in learning on the job'_, Hiccup watched knowing full well what his uncle will say.

"I believe in learning on the job", the teacher proclaimed, pulling on the release lever.

The class panicked until the perfectionist, leading by example, grabbed a shield. The lackey was first to be eliminated, followed by the brainiac due to their distraction. The haughty boy was next, trying to flirt with the perfectionist. The dragon's blast threw him onto the lever for the sky blue female nadder's cage, the bird-like dragon roared as she was released. She and Gustav were the last ones still in, the gronckle femininely growled, _"Foolish hatchlings, you will pay for your parents' crimes against us!"_.

The nadder growled in agreement, _"For imprisoning and starving us, you will die!"_. Gobber rushed to subdue the escaped nadder, leaving the gronckle free to attack the two. The perfectionist cartwheeled away, leaving Gustav at the mercy of the female gronckle. The dragon's blast deflected off the boy's shield, knocking it from his arm.

Gustav tried to chase his lost shield, only to trip on debris of the other student's shields. The gronckle closed in on the scrambling boy, "Gustav!", Gobber screamed as he struggled with the nadder. His back hit the wall, he whimpered as the gronckle charged her fire. He closed his eyes and heard a loud _**SMACK**_, then the sound of the gronckle fluttering away.

_Moments earlier_

Hiccup watched the students scramble around, he chuckled, _'Like chickens running from a fox'_. One by one, each pupil was 'eliminated' by losing their shield. His amusement was cut short when the pompous boy released the nadder by accident, _'Damn, looks like fun-time's over'_. He was confident that Gobber could handle the two dragons, until the nadder proved to be too frantic. The perfectionist cartwheeled away from Gustav, _'I guess every Viking for themselves'_.

When Gustav lost his shield, Hiccup formed his gauntlets from his bracers hidden under his sleeves. The gronckle trapped the boy against the wall, _'__Blink__'_, his mask's eyes flashed. The teen reappeared next to the dragon, interrupting her charging breath by slugging her jaw. The bulbous dragon tumbled in the air, recovering using her hummingbird-like wings. She flexed her jaw, _"Such a strong Viking"_.

Hiccup stood between them and pounded his gauntlets together, he growled, _"Devi-kin, not a Viking"_. The gronckle was surprised by his understanding, she growled and charged another blast. "**Blazing mantel-augment: gluttonous flame**", his body was surrounded by flames, they started off blood red before transitioning to an eerie green. The closeness of the inferno frightens Gustav, fearing he would be burned. "Don't worry kid", the warm fire licked at his feet, "This fire protects, not harms".

The gronckle shot her lava-blast at the teen, the molten slug was caught in the undertow of the blaze. It shrunk as it spun around Hiccup, eventually feeding into the brightening swirling fire. _"Rock hide!"_, the nadder broke free and shot her spines at Gobber, pinning him by his fur vest. The dragon breathed her magnesium jet at the teen, the gronckle unleashed a barrage of lava-blasts as well.

Guards and villagers were drawn by the sound of roars and fire of the dragons, they opened the gate to let the trapped students escape. The churning flame intensified as it consumed the firestorm, both dragons continued until they ran out of shots.

"Looks like you're all out", Hiccup absorbed the mantel, causing a bright red to glow from under his mask. "_**My turn**_", his eyes flashed rapidly, blinking as he pummeled the nadder and gronckle. Hiccup popped in at different places, delivering brutal punches or kicks. The crowd watched both amazed and afraid at the power the teleporting demon teen displayed against the dragons. The nadder collapsed first, then followed by the gronckle.

Gobber finally freed himself and hobbled over to them, "Yeh alright 'iccup?".

The glow under his mask was gone, the excess mana consumed by his rapid blinking, "Yeah, I'm fine". He looked over to the incapacitated dragons, "You might want to put them away, Gobber". His uncle nodded and dragged tha groaning nadder to her cage, Hiccup turned around to see Gustav frozen in shock, "You ok kid?". The boy nodded; the teen left him to help Gobber with the unconscious gronckle.

* * *

_Later, Gobber's forge_

"'ow strong are yeh, 'iccup?", he asked while the teen was running a system diagnostic on the power cell housing.

"Depends on what you're asking", he swiped through the menus, "If it's physical strength, I could probably match Stoick". Hiccup tapped the screen several times, "If you're asking about my magic ability, I could barely hold a candle to my father". He held out his hand and created a sphere of pure mana in his palm, the blood red ball pulsed as arcs of electricity jumped at the metal tools and hanging weapons. He closed his hand and reabsorbed it.

"Ya' fatha'?", Gobber was confused.

"Grayson, the elder demon who brought me back", Hiccup smiled as he spoke fondly of him. Gobber finished the last sword and tossed it into a barrel with other ones, causing the weapon cart to rattle. _'Ah, memories'_, seeing the cart reminded him of his 'rebirth'. His uncle hooks the cart's grip with his well… hook attachment, "Are you delivering them?".

"Aye, I may be short three 'ands, but I still got a job ta' do".

Hiccup placed his hand on the cart, "Can I help?".

"Ya' sure?".

"It's fine, I kinda miss working for you", the small smile on his face placed Gobber at ease.

_Elsewhere in the village_

Gustav was making his way through the alleyways towards his house, trying to avoid the jeers and glares from the rest of the Hooligans. Since Hiccup's departure, his lack of a growth spurt had caused him to become the new 'runt'. He would get harassed by his 'bigger' peers, like insults, exclusions or an occasional shove. Like his predecessor, the only adult who cared for him was his mother, others would turn a blind eye to his bullies.

After checking if the street was clear, the boy bolted across… and right into the pompous blonde. "_Oof!_", Gustav bounced off the larger boy, landing on his rear.

"Well look who we have here, the runt of the village", he sneered, his lackey snickered in accord. Gustav tried to scurry away but was grabbed by his tunic, "Where do you think you're going!". He was shoved against the wall and held by the collar, "You made me look bad in class today, so you know what day it is?".

"N-no", Gustav whimpered.

He delivered a strong blow to the smaller boy's stomach, "Body day", making him wheeze out.

The blonde reeled back, "Oi, what's going on here?", Gustav looked up to see Snotlout standing behind his bully. _'Is he here to save me?'_, even though he finished second in dragon training, Snotlout's performance earned him a boost in his reputation. The Larson boy viewed him as a role model, what a true Viking should be.

He smiled, believing his hero was here to stop them, "Are you here to save me?".

"What?", Snotlout chuckled, "Why would I wasted my time helping a scrap of a runt like you?". Gustav's smile fell, he shoved the blonde over, "You're doing it wrong". The much larger teen held him higher up the wall, "You gotta swing it under and put your shoulder into it". The powerful strike made him cough violently, "See, much better", the pain made him start weeping.

"Aww look, the runt is crying!", the blonde laughed along with his lackey.

"See, no 'real' Viking would ever cry", Snotlout tossed him into the street, his oversized helmet tumbled off. The villagers saw the Jorgenson stroll up to the sniveling boy, "You get it now welp?", he loomed over the boy. "You're _**NEVER**_ gonna be a Viking!", Snotlout began chuckling, a few of the nastier adults joined in. Gustav curled himself further, trying to block out their jeers. The crowd abruptly stopped, leaving the short teen chortling by himself, "You see, you're no better than-".

_**Clunk**_, a very large black clawed gauntlet rested in between his helmet's horns, "And here I thought you were better than picking on a little kid".

"Oi, who do you think you're talking t-?!", Snotlout threaten as he spun around, coming face to face with the masked teen. "Well, if it isn't the first runt", Hiccup's mask eyes narrowed at his arrogance, its horns burned as they gradually reformed. A slender ghostly barbed tail sprouted from in between his wings, "I've got a bone to pick with you, usel-!". Hiccup wrapped his hand over Snotlout's helmet and head, then blinked up ten meters above the crowd. The Jorgenson wheezed as the air in his lungs was forcibly sucked out by the spell.

"I was gonna go easy on you like last time, but-", Hiccup released his grip, letting the screeching teen fall. He blinked below his victim and caught him before he hit the ground, "I'm going to teach you a lesson for hurting someone smaller than you". Hiccup repeated dropping the egotistical teen, much to the horror of the crowd. After the third time, he dropped him from five meters and didn't catch him.

Gobber made his way through the murmuring crowd, "'iccup, why'd yeh run off?".

The masked teen kicked Snotlout over, "Learned your lesson, Snot?". He tilted his head in a mocking manner, his tail flicking like a cat playing with a mouse

"T-that di-didn't hurt", he groaned out.

"I see, let's try something else-", Hiccup deformed his left gauntlet, "-shall we?". His black nail glowed red, "**Lesser curse: Karmic torment**", then he jabbed it into his sternum. Snotlout screamed as the nail pierced through the bone, just above his heart. A sliver of miasma flowed into the flesh and burned a curse mark onto it. Hiccup pulled it free and held his hand above his wound, casting 'Lesser healing' and sealed up the hole. He stood up and turned to the terrified crowd, "Boo", everyone but Gobber, an unconscious Snotlout and the whimpering Gustav fled.

"Will 'e be alright?", his uncle asked while picking him up and throwing the bully over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Yep, I just gave him an… incentive to behave", his mask's toothy cheshire smile returned. Gobber hobbled away towards the Jorgenson's residence, leaving his nephew and Gustav alone. He kneeled beside the boy, "You okay, kid?". He looked up and sees the four red eyed horned mask, Gustav scurries away out of fear.

He relaxes when he remembers his savior, "Y-yes, I'm f-fine", the boy sniffles.

Hiccup sees him holding his stomach, "No, you're not". He held his hand above the boy, bathing him in soothing lime green light. Gustav's eyes widen as he feels the pain fade away, the teen smiles, "There, all better". He spots the boy's helmet and walks over to it, Gustav got up and dusted himself off. He turns to thank Hiccup, who holds his helmet out to him.

He shakes his head, "Isn't this yours?".

"I don't want it anymore", Gustav shrugged.

"Are you sure?", the boy nodded, Hiccup looked at the iron Viking helmet. "I take it you're not treated all that good around here?", he nods again. "Well", his mask's eyes glowed, "Mind if I do something with it?".

"Go ahead", with a flash, blood red flames melted the cap.

The molten glob floated in his hand, "**Create object: Warding visage**", his miasma flowed into the ball. It slowly morphed into a very small hornless mask, similar in design to his. He held his other hand over the white mask, "**Enhancement: Hard counter**", its left eye flashed and glowed orange. _'Just in case'_, "**Enhancement: Lesser numb**", the mask's right eye flashed and glowed yellow.

Hiccup held out the mask, the boy examined it, "Isn't it too small?". The teen placed it in Gustav's hands, "Umm, how am I supposed to wear it?".

"Here", Hiccup gently grabbed it and walked to the boy's side, "Like this". He placed it on his left temple, an unseen force latched on and held the mask in place.

The teen stepped back, "Huh, where'd it go". Gustav couldn't feel the weight of his gift, he reached up and felt it, "Wow". The look of wonder on the child's face made Hiccup smile, "What's it do?".

"Glad you asked", he summoned a mirror as tall as Gustav, "It's a talisman". The boy looked himself over with the mirror, "I imbued it with the enhancements 'Hard counter' and 'Lesser numb'".

He noticed the glow from the eyes, "Enhancements?".

"Yes, the first one reflects physical damage back at your attacker", Hiccup held up a finger from his gauntlet. "The other dulls any pain you would feel to almost nothing", he unfurled another digit. "It'll also let me know if you're in any danger", his mask 'smiled'.

"Really?", Hiccup nods, Gustav runs up to him and wraps his small arms around his legs. "Thank you, this is the first time anyone else ever gave me a gift", he leaned back and smiled up to the teen.

"You're welcome but use it _only_ to help others, ok?", Gustav nodded furiously. He waved the boy goodbye as he ran off to his home, "Well, I should head back myself".

* * *

_The cove_

Heather sat on the stump and watched Zia and Cyrai face each other, she eyed both the khopesh in the silver-hair's hand and the large double-headed axe in the tall blondes. The axe's heads had pronounced beards and magnificent sweeping curves. Like Zia's sickle sword, Cyrai's axe was made from shade steel, its shaft carved from mana reinforced wood. The pair charged at each other, crashing metal echoed inside the cove.

Zia waited for her opportunity, she got it when Cyrai went for an overhead chop. Her blade met the axe's edge, she slid it down and hooked the shaft with her sword's crook. Zia smiled at Cyrai, only for her to smirk back. She tightens her grip on her axe and swings it with her whole body, sending the smaller demoness flying. She recovers and lands on her feet, digging two long lines in the grass.

The taller demoness spun her axe in her hand, "You're pretty agile".

Zia smirked, "Thanks, you're really strong".

"We're too evenly matched", Cyrai pumped mana into her grip, causing an ice blue rune circle between the heads to glow. "Let's switch things up a bit!", she smashed her axe into the ground, sending a trail of erupting ice spikes towards Zia.

She backflipped and activated her 'Rending flames' enchantment, "So that's why Hiccup asked me to make 'Winter's grief'". Flaming sword and frosted axe crashed together, the reaction even more violent.

Heather was mesmerized by the sheer power exchanged in each collision, not noticing someone standing beside her, "These two will make the Vikings think Ragnarök is coming early".

"No kidding", she froze, looking up surprised to a chuckling Hiccup. "Mil-Err Hiccup, you're back!", Heather corrected herself.

Both girls stopped their match, "Hiccup!", they both exclaimed.

"Hey, you two up for a free-for-all ?", his gauntlets reformed in a flash of red light.

"Any rules?", asked Zia.

"Nope, no holding back", he pounded his mitts together, engulfing them in red flames. Both girls looked at each other, then smiled and turned to Hiccup.

_Nightfall, Hiccup's house_

Zia and Heather walked through the door, having finished overseeing the completion of her living quarters. The small single person house was grafted onto the side of the cove's storage barn, furniture and everything else was already built. Hiccup was reading a book Gobber bought from a trader, Zia sat next to him on the couch while Heather went into the kitchen.

"What's that?", she leans over to look at what he was studying.

"Just a book filled with poetry, Gobber gave it to me before I left", he tilted it to let her see.

"Poetry huh?", Cyrai came bolting down the stairs.

"Hiccup", she panted, getting everyone's attention.

"Cyrai, what's wrong?", Hiccup stood and set down his book where he was sitting.

She quickly walked over to the coffee table, "Fragment". The gem glowed and displayed a projection of the isle of Berk, then zoomed out and panned over to an approaching mass of red dots, "Dragon raid".

* * *

_Berk village_

Gustav was sitting with his mother in their dining room, _"Hey kid, you there?"_. The boy scanned the room, wondering where the voice was coming from, _"It's me, Hix"_.

"Where are you?".

"I'm right here, son", his mother was confused.

"_Listen kid, no one else can hear me or see the talisman"_, Gustav wondered why his mother didn't notice the small mask on his head. _"So, act normal"_, his nodding puzzled his mother, _"That's. not. normal"_. He heard a sigh, _"Listen carefully, there's a dragon raid heading towards Berk"_, the boy tensed up. _"As soon as you hear the horn, you need to get somewhere safe, understood?"_, Gustav gave a subtle nod. A loud horn blew in the distance, _"Stay safe, kid"_.

_Moments earlier_

The power cell housing began chiming, Gobber hobbled over to it and answered, "Wha' is it, 'iccup?".

"_**Dragon raid incoming!**__"_, the hardlight ring spasmed.

"Euh!", the poor blacksmith held his chest in fright, "Yeh almost sent me ta' Valhalla too soon, 'iccup!".

"_Sorry"_, the ring returned to normal, _"Turn on the barrier and stay put, Zia and I are on our way"_. Gobber swiped up and sees an image of a geodesic dome, a toggle switch with on or off symbols blinked underneath the image. He switched it on, long pulses of blue light flow up the cables towards the emitter. Its glow intensified until a beam shot up, reaching a couple of meters high. The beam began pulsing, forming rings of red hardlight hexagons with each beat until it formed a dome above the forge.

Berk's warning horn blew, drawing Gobber to the ordering window. The half-moon shining through the clouds casted a dark blue light everywhere, letting the night watchmen spot the incoming flock. A few villagers yelled and pointed towards the opposite direction, he followed where they were yelling. A gate appeared above the great hall before two figures shot out of it, one with red trails and the other violet.

The two teens soared above the preparing villagers, then came to a stop over the docks. Hiccup leveled his fury rifle and Zia opened her wrath launchers, _"__Wait for it…, __**NOW!**__"_. She launched four missiles, he waited before quickly firing three rounds. The violet bolts howled as they closed on the flock, his screeching orange rounds caught up to them as they reached their target. Seven explosions of orange and violet bloomed within the first wave of the raid, frightening or stunning the dragons.

"_You think that scared them off?__"_, Zia asked her partner.

The remains of the first wave burst through the smoke plume, followed by the second, _"__Nope__"_. She followed Hiccup as he flew back towards Gobber's forge, _"__Cyrai, keep us updated on the raid and protect the cove if a few dragons wander over__"_.

"_Will do, you two stay safe out there__"_, five monitors emerged from the treetops, they flew to evenly space spots around the perimeter of the village. Hiccup and Zia's shields flashed on as they neared the forge's barrier, letting them easily pass through.

They landed on the roof, "We'll post up here", he racked back the fury. It hissed as vapor escaped from the heatsink, then slid the pump forward. "Here", Hiccup deformed his right gauntlet and grabbed Sharpshot. He tossed the upgraded black gun to Zia, she caught it and looked back at him, "Watch my back".

Her masks eyes widen, "You mean?", he nods once. She holds it in her left hand and pulls her khopesh free with her right, violet flames flow down its blade. Zia charges up the heavy pistol, "Here they come", both teens aim at the closing dragons.

She waits for Hiccup's cue, he waited until the reptiles became illuminated by the village torches, "**Light 'em up!**". The two unleash a barrage of plasma bolts and missiles, the barrier created gaps for their fire to pass through.

* * *

_The cove_

Cyrai stood in the main room, five projected screens floated in front of her. They displayed different views of the raid from the monitors, Heather sat on the couch and watched the raid playing out. "Um, w-will they be alright?", she asked with concern.

"Please, a couple overgrown salamanders are no threat to him or Zia", she huffed. One of the screens blinked, she pushed away the center screen and pulled it in front of her, "Hiccup, the raiders are moving to attack the east side of the village".

* * *

_Gobber's forge_

"Got it!", he and Zia took a couple of potshots at the fleeing dragons.

_"You're not going to fight them?"_, Cyrai called over the comm.

"Nope, we're here just to keep Gobber safe", Hiccup rested the fury on his shoulder, smoke flowing out its dimming barrel. He watched gronckles and nadders strafe the buildings in the distance, an occasional nightmare would flood the streets with its napalm.

Zia carefully walked up to him, "So, you're not going to help them?". She examined his mask, he gazed at the dragons setting fires with little emotion.

"Let 'em burn", he huffed, still upset by how the villagers treated Gustav. She sighed, knowing he had a good reason for his actions. The last of the waves descended onto the village, the dragons kept a good distance from the domed forge. "It shouldn't be too long-", a growing whistling silenced him.

"What is tha-?", a bluish plasma bolt smashed into the barrier, making it bulge inward. The emitter's beam pulsed rapidly, trying to stabilize the barriers integrity.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the sky, "I know that firepower anywhere".

An echoing roar came from the night sky, _"__**Fire thief!**__"_.

Zia tightens her grip on Sharpshot, Hiccup wraps his gauntlet-less hand around it, "No, this one's mine". His authoritative tone and gentle hold on her hand made her blush, she nods understandingly. Hiccup lets go and reforms his glove; his mask's horns grew as he extends his wings. He steps back and crouches, before launching himself up through the barrier.

He lets loose a couple of shots towards the camouflaged dragon, _"There you are!"_. Hiccup and the night fury began their dogfight, lighting up the sky with orange and blue. The dragons break off hearing explosions above, some with livestock or other food clutched in their claws. The flashes of light draw the attention of the defending villagers, they watched on with the dragons.

Hiccup dove towards the village, hugging the rooftops as the fury gave chase. He turned belly up and looked between his feet, firing off his rifle at his pursuer. The dragon barrel rolled while returning fire at the teen, _'That's new'_, he turned back around and flew up. The fury launched a pair of plasma blasts ahead of Hiccup, cutting off his escape. He spun around and fired his rifle at near point blank range at the closing dragon, "Did I get him?".

He heard a roar before a black form bolted from the smoke plume, the fury spun vertically and smacked the stunned teen with his tail, _"No"_. Hiccup was hit by the full power of the dragon's strength, sending him through two burning huts and smashing into the ground.

Debris was knocked away as Hiccup rose, "Yep, that hurt more than the stone boar", he groaned out while rolling his shoulder. "You want to play soft", he walked over to his rifle and snapped it to his backplate, "We'll play soft". He flexed his gauntlets, "If you want to play hard", his body was engulfed in eerie green flames. "**_We'll play hard_**", He pounded his gloves together, surrounding them in reddish orange plasma fire. His wings red glow became blinding as he shot up towards the confused fury.

The dragon launched plasma blasts at the burning Hiccup, his bolts were harmlessly consumed and fueled the closing demon, _"What?!"_. The teen reeled back and slugged him, sending the fury screeching and spiraling out of the sky. He flapped his large wings and recovered, _"I haven't been struck that hard in a very long time"_, he growled while shaking his head.

"_Thanks"_, Hiccup replied, showing his cheshire grin.

The dragon fires a barrage of stronger plasma blasts at the calm teen, he held up his gauntlets to dampen the powerful recoil of the blasts. A deep red nightmare flew to his side, _"We have enough, dark stalker"_.

"_But!"_, the fury roared in shock.

"_We must return before sunrise"_, the raiding dragons flew away behind the nightmare.

"_Fine"_, the nightmare nods and joined the fleeing raiders, leaving the dragon dissatisfied. The night fury turns to the inferno surrounded teen, _"I'll defeat you next time, Thief"_, he growled threateningly.

Hiccup watched his foe disappear into the flock, "Yeah…, next time". He dispelled his magic and coasted back towards Zia waiting on the forge.

* * *

_Following morning, the cove_

Hiccup and Zia came home after the raid and crashed into their respective beds, he slept well into the late morning. After getting ready for the new day, he trudged down the stairs to an empty house, _'Where is everyone?'_. Hiccup poured himself some devil-spike tea, he sipped his coffee mug and snagged a cold piece of toast. Some arguing came from outside, _'Huh?'_, he munched on the slice.

"I still don't like this", Cyrai protested as he pushed open the front door.

"You don't like anything but Hiccup", Zia crossed her arms and glared at the taller blonde, between the arguing demonesses was Heather sitting on her knees. Hiccup approached the trio, drawing their attention. "Hiccup", Zia perked up, "Finally, you can be our tie-breaker".

"For what?", both girls stepped back from Heather.

The human girl prostrated herself, "Please turn me into demon!", she pleaded.

**(A/N: I loved the Deadpool vs Wolverine and Sabretooth fight in X men origins. Gustav's talisman was based off a kitsune mask and how it's sometimes worn. Hiccup and the night fury's rematch ended in a draw… again. **_**Heh**_**-**_**heh**_**, Hiccup's 'clan' might get bigger, again.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Wrath of the Alpha

The daily life of a demon teen

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon**

**KEY**

'_Thoughts/memories'_

"_foreign language/projected thoughts"_

"_Close-link/Private message__"_

**Emphasis/yelling**

"**Magic incantation"**

**(A/N: More problems for Hiccup. New poll on my profile, please vote!)**

**Review responses**

**Arraia: If the Dragon-Viking war causes problems for him or his clanmates, yes. Train a dragon, maybe?**

**NightHowler0: Yes, the reason Astrid was so prominent in my other story was because she was Berk's viewpoint. Her importance has become unnecessary since Hiccup regularly visits Gobber. BTW, check your PM inbox.**

**OechsnerC: Thank you, just more of Hiccup being awesome.**

**Umbra Lycan: Thanks, here you go.**

**Back to the action!**

Chapter 11: Wrath of the Alpha

_A few days later, Gobber's forge_

**Nar POV**

Once again, Hiccup was hard at work helping Gobber catch up to the backlog of work after the dragon raids. After dunking the heated sword into water barrel beside the anvil, he tossed it into the growing pile of repaired weapons and moved onto the next one. One after another, Hiccup fixed weapons and tools without breaking a beat. While his body moved out of habit, the teen's mind wandered back nearly a week ago.

* * *

_**Flashback, morning after the dragon raid**_

Hiccup violently coughed after inhaling a mouthful of dry toast, spilling much of his devil-spike tea. "Hiccup, are you ok?!", Cyrai asked while patting his back.

He nodded to her, "Yeah-_cough_-wrong pipe", then drank from his mug. "Alright-", he composed himself, "Who blabbed?". Hiccup glared between his betas with a look of irritation, waiting for an explanation. Cyrai motioned her roommate, Zia sheepishly raised her hand.

Hiccup marched up to her, _clunk_, giving her a light hand chop on the head, "Ow".

"You're doing _**all**_ the chores for the next three days", he huffed.

"Aww c'mon, isn't that a bit harsh?", Zia groaned while rubbing the spot.

"How about a week, _hmm_?", earning a quick head shake from her. Hiccup took a deep breath, then looked down at Heather, "I'm not sure you know the repercussions of what you're asking". He rubbed the back of his head, "Becoming one of our kind means giving up your humanity, your friends, even your family".

Heather squeezed her fist tighter, "I have no more friends, they're all gone". She trembled as her rage grew, "My _family_ murdered them, he destroyed everything I loved". Hiccup saw tears threatening to spill when she whipped her head up and glared at him, "If that's what humanity mean is, then I'm not losing much!".

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

"Hiccup?", he stared off in a daze, sparks flying as he worked the grinder. "Hiccup?", Zia tried to rouse him from his stupor with little effect. "_**BABE!**_", her yell jarred him free before he irreparably damaged the sword he was supposed to fix. Hiccup shook his head clear, finally noticing a scowling Zia with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"What?", she motioned to the 'over sharpened' sword, "Oh, thanks".

"Maybe you should take a break?", taking it from his hands.

"Um, sure", noticing the size of the pile.

* * *

_Later, Dragon training arena_

Gobber sat beside Gustav in the stands, observing the two masked teens stretching below in the arena. The boy sees a pair of pennant flags in his hand, catching the eye of the blacksmith, "Yeh want one?".

He holds them out for Gustav, one had a white silhouette of Hiccup's horned mask on a red background and the other had Zia's on violet. He hesitated for a moment before pulling out Hiccup's, "Thanks", he meekly muttered.

"Yur' welcome", Gobber sat up, "Looks like they're startin'!". Another person walked up and sat beside him, "Guntha', what'cha doin' 'ere, 'idin' from tha' missus?".

"Nothin' like that, just saw ya' headin' here with Hiccup and got curious", he shrugged. Gunther wasn't the only one, a couple of villagers dotted the mostly empty stands.

Below, Hiccup called over Diggy, "You mind casting 'Safeguard', just in case we get too crazy?".

"_Acknowledged, Master"_, the lantern-like construct flew up to the center of the arena roof. He _chimed_ before projecting an inverse geodesic barrier molded to the inside of the arena. The red hardlight barrier surprised the crowd, but they relaxed when it became invisible.

"Good" Hiccup sighed and turned back to Zia, "Any rules before we start?". She was rolling her hips to stretching out her abs, he eyes her mounds as she leaned back. Zia smirked when she sees where he's looking, Hiccup blushed and looked away.

"Let's keep to our weapons and up to tier three, ok?", finishing up her stretches.

"I'm cool with that", Hiccup formed his gauntlets from his bracers, Zia freed her khopesh and spun it in her hand. They walked in opposite directions until getting a fair distance from each other. Diggy began ringing out, the teens waited until the third ring then charged at their opponent. _**Clung**_, his claws collided into her sword, echoing around the arena. Hiccup quickly swiped at her, Zia blocked and retaliated. The crowd began oohed and awed as the see a blur of crashing slashes and swipes between the teens.

Hiccup backflipped to avoid her horizontal slash, he landed crouched then lunged at Zia. She spun to avoid being pounced on, "**GO HIX!**", cheered an enthusiastic Gustav. He spun back around and faced the readied demoness.

Hiccup swiftly evaded the flurry of sword slashes, "**Give it to 'em, lassie!**", shouted Gobber as he waved his violet pennant. He leapt over her and lashed at her back, only for his claws to strike her sword held across it. She held it blade out, smirking over her shoulder.

"Looks like we've drawn quite a crowd", grunted Hiccup as Zia pressed down her khopesh on his crossed oversized armored forearms.

"Huh", her eyes glinted deviously, "Why don't we give them a _real_ show?". Zia backpedaled then spun her khopesh behind her, making it emit violet flames throughout the blade. She brought it back in front of her and tilted her head, "Shall we?".

Hiccup pounded his fist together, "I love the way you think", blood red plasma flames enveloped them. When their weapons met each other, the reaction was even more explosive. Cheers erupted at the spectacle, their audience amazed at the colorful flashes and sparks. Hiccup slid under Zia's slash, getting some distance between them. He stood in the center of the arena and held his hands palm up, "Cyrai told me how agile you were".

"Yeah?", she wondered what he was scheming.

His eyes flashed, 'Kindle wisps', "Why don't you show me then?". Flame engulfed glowing skulls appeared from his hands, then floated behind him and began spinning in a ring. Zia's eyes widen before she sprinted around the arena edge, dodging the seeking fireballs. The crowd watched as she eluded them by sliding or kicking off the walls and spinning in the air, with an occasional cartwheel to spice things up.

"Impressed?", she puffed as she slid to a stop, Hiccup paused summoning wisps to let her catch her breath.

"Very", he said coyly, making her blush a bit.

Zia took a deep breath, "Then you're definitely going to like this", she held her sword to her side. Hiccup summoned another group of wisps and launched them one at a time at her, she got into a stance and eyed the closing skulls. Zia began swinging her khopesh, sending flaming crescents into the wisps and causing them to explode. Hiccup was shocked for a moment, then smiled and resumed his attack. Gobber, Gustav and Gunther's jaws hung as the teens shot each other's projectiles out of the air like fireworks.

Diggy _chimed_, signaling the end of the time limit, he deformed his gauntlets and both teens dispelled their magic. "Well color me impressed!", Hiccup hive-fived Zia as the crowd cheered. Diggy deactivated the barrier and floated over to Gobber.

"That was awesome!", Gustav screamed beside the blacksmith, jumping with glee.

Most of the crowd was getting ready to leave when an annoying voice rang out, dripping with venom and laced with pride, "Who the hel let these losers in?". Snotlout snarled, "Beat it, we're usin' the arena!", pointing to the open gate. The bags under his eyes and weary face made Hiccup smile slightly, knowing the curse he placed on him was working like a charm.

"What!", Zia was about to reach for her sword but was stopped by a 'calm' Hiccup.

He shook his head then looked at Snotlout, "We were just leaving", he huffed while leading the growling Zia out.

"Yeah, that's right Useless", he sneered, "Get outta here, you and your _**girl-freak**_!". Hiccup stopped mid step, a deathly rumble coming from him. Zia felt compelled to put some distance between herself and him by an unknown force. The air around Hiccup became boiling, making steam flow off his hoodie. The ground around his feet also began heating up, releasing steam of its own.

Hiccup flashstepped toward the chortling teen, forming his left gauntlet and grabbing him as he passed by. The mask's horns and his ethereal tail reformed as he slammed Snotlout into the wall, then lifted him up by his head. The short teen's legs dangled as he tried to pry the large black metal hand off, Hiccup held him at his eye level gutturally growled, "Listen closely, you pitiful slug, you can insult me all you want". "But-", he started to squeeze his helmet onto his head, "Insult _**MY**_ beta more time and I'll open you from your belly to your brain and feed you your intestines!".

"What are you idiots doing?!", Snotlout barked at the twins and Fishlegs, "Get him!". Hiccup dropped him and deformed his gauntlet, leaving the teen to try and free his head from his warped helmet. The masked demon walked towards the three, Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other. They shrugged then rushed at him, Hiccup effortlessly sidestepped their charge. Fighting a Viking was like fighting a drunk, slow and predictable.

"Stay still so I can hit you!", he bobbed away from Tuff's punches, Hiccup gib-slapped him after spinning around him. He then bowed to avoid Ruff's hook and with a pirouette, hooked his foot around her leg and sent her to the floor.

Snotlout managed to painfully pry off his helmet, "Stop using your magic, you coward!".

Hiccup tilted his head mockingly, "Ha, you really think I'd waste a drop of my mana dealing with you morons?".

"_Grrr_, Fishlegs!", said large teen meekly ran at the teen and reeled back a weak fist.

Hiccup caught it and got right in his face, his mask less than a centimeter from Fish's nose, "I don't want to hurt you". The heavyset boy whimpered as he growled, "I can smell your fear, you're afraid of him, aren't you?". He nodded, "I'm going to let you walk away unscathed just… this… once, understood?". He released his grip on Fishlegs' hand, letting him flee to the gate. Snotlout tried to tackle Hiccup from behind, he simply sidestepped and smacked him into the ground with an open hand.

He walked away as the bully weakly lifted himself up, "C-c'mon you two, g-get up!".

Ruffnut helped her brother up, Hiccup groaned, "Ugh, this is getting bo-ring". Both males wobbly charged at him, "Fine then", his eyes flashed. Suddenly, a pulse of energy washed over the entire arena, desaturating the color and locking everyone but a select few in place. The ones not affected were Hiccup, Zia and Gustav, due to their magic and his talisman.

The small boy looked around the greyed stands, _'weird' _, everyone else seemed frozen in time.

Hiccup changed his mask back into his glasses and sauntered up to Ruff, the shieldmaiden frozen in a readied stance. He could sense her trapped in her body, terrified as she couldn't move at all. The young woman's grey-blue eyes trembled, his eyes remained glowing as he lifted her chin with his finger and whispered, "Don't worry Ruff, I'm not going to hurt you". Hiccup trailed his eyes over her body and smirked, "The way you're developing, I wouldn't want to damage such a good looking female".

'_What?!'_, she couldn't fight a slight blush from forming.

He leaned over to her ear and moved her right braid aside, "I won't do anything to you". Hiccup decided to mess with her a bit more, "Unless you ask me to", he finished by blowing gently into her ear. He relished the scent of embarrassment spewing from her, _'That was fun'_. He walked over to Zia by the gate and dispelled his magic with a snap of his fingers, making Snotlout and Tuffnut crash into each other. Ruffnut stumbled and caught herself, she tried to calm her thumping heart.

_Edge of the village_

Zia slugged him in the shoulder as hard as she could, "Ow, what was that for?!".

She changed her mask into her choker and snarled, "That was for flirting with another girl in front of me!", Hiccup rubbed the hurting spot.

"I was just playing with her, we're demons, aren't we?", he sees her scowl and march up to him. He held up his hands, "W-w-wait ok, I'm sor-!". Zia pinned him by his shoulders to the wall and smashed her lips into his. She grabbed the sides of his face and gently pulled him down, making him open his mouth. This time he tried to resist but like before, he didn't stand a chance.

Zia broke the kiss to breathe, "And that was for standing up for me", she sighed.

Hiccup leaned on the wall to steady himself, "S-sure", she gave him a light pat on his cheek. He stared mesmerized as Zia swayed her hips while walking back to the forge, _'I love my life'_. The teen composed himself before Cyrai hissed from his comm, _"Just wait till you get home, __**Hiccup**__!"_, _'Ahh… crap!'_.

* * *

_The next morning_

Hiccup was out on patrol near the maze of sea spires, he sat atop one that poked above the morning fog. The chilly sea breeze was overpowered by the warm feeling flowing inside him from the day before. When he walked in, Cyrai was waiting for him in the main room. After seeing his and her fellow beta's private moment outside the arena, the tall demoness demanded equal treatment.

Hiccup won't admit he enjoy it, he really did, but didn't expect how aggressive Cyrai would be. He did worry for a second that his tongue might have been torn out by her powerful liplock. The only thing that stopped the frenzied female from going too far was Zia returning from tending to the crops in the greenhouse. He chuckled, _'Man, I hope I didn't disappoint her'_, remembering how he easily he gave in.

His comm chimed, _"__Hiccup, Heather just woke up__"_, he jumped to his feet and leapt off the spire.

A second later, Hiccup shot up out of the fog, "Are the straps holding?!".

"_Umm, just come home as soon as possible__"_, he wondered why Zia sounded calm. Hiccup zigzagged his way through the maze, leaving behind a slowly vanishing pair of red glow trails weaved throughout it. He cleared the spires and flew close to the calm sea, smiling when he sees his mask in his reflection.

Far off the coast of the village, Mulch and Bucket were dragging in their empty nets from the water, the smaller man sighed, "Looks like the fish ain't biting today".

The larger Viking tapped his crewmate's shoulder, "Hey, Mulch?".

"What is it, my faithful friend?", Mulch looks to where he was pointing with his remaining hand. In the distance, a small winged shape was heading towards them, its speed creating a sizable wake behind it.

Hiccup spots a small fishing boat ahead of him, he zooms in and sees two familiar Vikings, _'I wonder what those two are doing so far from the village'_. He slows down and rights himself, '_Water stride_'. His feet touch the water, but he doesn't sink in. Hiccup holds his hands behind his back and begins to 'skate' towards them, driving a shoal ahead of him. The fish swim into the nets still in the water, "Hello Mulch, Bucket, how's the catch?". He circled around their boat, scaring a few fish that broke away back into their net. Hiccup leapt up and twirled as they looked on, "Alright, catchya' later", he tipped an imaginary hat and shot up in the air.

* * *

_The cove_

Hiccup landed in front of his home, Cyrai was sitting on the couch reading a book from their study. She set it down as he closed the door, "Welcome home, Hiccup".

"Thanks", he cleared his throat, "Zia said Heather just awoke but she sounded calm, why?".

"Oh,… I'll explain after", Cyrai stood and moved to the med-room's door. It slid open and Zia walk out with her arm around a stranger who kept her head low. She was dressed in an oversized black cat-eared hoodie, the sleeves went to the knuckles of her fingerless gloves. She wore a green and dark grey plaid skirt over black leggings, which ran into calf high black boots with green laces.

"C'mon, let's not keep him waiting", Zia lead her out into the main room, she rubbed her shoulder to try to calm the girl. She whispered something Hiccup couldn't hear into her ear, the girl nervously nodded then looked up to him. Heather's eyes were the same color as before but were just slitted with black sclera. She tried to speak, which revealed her cute little fangs. Her free-flowing raven black hair had bright green highlights, standing out from the hood's green lining. Her pointed ears flicked as he examined her in silence, Zia looked to him, "Well, doesn't Heather look cute?!".

Hiccup smiled, "Yes, very cute", Heather's faced was flushed at his genuine compliment.

Cyrai stood beside him, "I agree", confusing everyone else in the room.

"Cyrai, are you ok?", Zia asked with concern.

"Yes, why?".

"Well, you didn't like her before", Hiccup shrugged.

"I detest all humans, but Heather's a demon now", the tall blonde strolled over to Heather and wrapped her in sisterly-like hug. "An adorable little demon!", she squealed while swinging the smaller female in her arms, making Hiccup and Zia uncomfortable.

"Ahem, Cyrai?", said demoness stopped her swaying, "Can you let her down?".

"Thank you, Hiccup", she fixed her clothes, "I guess I better get to work".

"Nonsense", Heather was shocked, "You're no longer a servant but a part of our clan".

"Yay!", Cyrai tried to snatch her again, but Zia intercepted her.

"Now that you're one of us, we'll share the chores", the two other demonesses grappled in the background with their tails puffed out. The two waited for the betas to stop, Hiccup groaned, "Guys, can you two please give it a rest?".

The two _humphed_ and obliged, Cyrai threw a glare at her, "We'll settle this later".

"Ditto", Zia huffed while fixing her hair.

"Thank you, now Cyrai", the blonde looked at him, "You were going to explain something to me, weren't you?".

"Right", she held up her hand, a projected screen displayed the recording of Heather waking up. Hiccup listen intently as she explained, "Normally, the final phase of 'Kin's bite' usually wakes the person due to extreme pain. I say normally, but some individuals react to it differently, Heather seems to be the 'one in a thousand'. Her skill level matches Zia's when she was turned, she also seems to have an uncommon elemental affinity".

"Uncommon?", Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you and Zia's affinities are fire, one of the four common elements", the silver haired female crossed her arms and pouted. "While mine is ice, an uncommon element", she said with a bit of pride in her tone. "Hers is lighting, very uncommon in demi-kin", Heather blushed in embarrassment.

"Interesting, does she have any magic school affinities?".

"Unfortunately, she does not", Heather's shoulders slumped.

Zia went over to comfort her, "It's ok, that just means you have to work a little harder".

"Zia's right, even though you don't have a school affinity, you should be proud that you have a rare elemental affinity", she responded to his smile with her own. "What do you say we have a party to celebrate Heather's initiation?", both betas rushed to the kitchen.

"I'll bake a cake while you roast some mutton", Cyrai snatched her apron.

"What, no way!", Zia held the mixing bowl in her hands, "I'll bake, you roast!".

"C'mon, not this again!", Hiccup groaned while brushing back his hair.

Heather smiled, seeing him try to break up their spat, _'I think I can get use to this'_.

* * *

_Noon, Berk's dock_

Mulch and Bucket's boat coasted towards the dock, Stoick, Spitelout and Gobber stood ready to meet them. _Thunk_, "Mulch, Bucket, how'd ya' do?", the chief said ready to be disappointed.

"Actually Chief, our catch as so big that we had to leave our nets down to hold the rest of it", Mulch pulled off the covering from over-stuffed barrels and crates. The less used smaller nets held more fish, "It was so much, we thought we might've had to throw some back".

"Wha… where do you go?!", Stoick grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders. Gobber helped Bucket pull up the heavy-laden nets, Spitelout organized the other workers to carry the barrels and crates to the food storage.

"A little ways away from the meridian of misery", a few workers stopped in their tracks.

"Wha, that spot was cleaned out weeks ago!", Spitelout snapped.

"How'd ya' catch so much from there?", Stoick was even more intrigued.

"Well actually, we didn't", Gobber hobbled over to them. "We were gonna pull the nets in after they came up empty, then we met Hix", the blacksmith smiled. "He drove a huge group of fish into our nets", the workers muttered amongst themselves.

"Wha, that demon probably cursed the fish!", the Jorgenson warned, Gobber scowled at him.

"I don't think so, all he did was slide on the water to scare them towards us", Mulch said calmly.

"Stoick, we shouldn't keep these, they might be tainted", muttered Spitelout.

"Winter is drawin' close and we have an entire village to feed", the chieftain turned to his second-in-command. "I'll ask Gothi to check the haul, we can't afford to waste any food", Stoick marched towards the ramps, Spitelout snarled at the scowling Gobber.

Up on the ramps, the gang had eavesdropped on the conversation between their elders. "He _slid_ on the water, amazing", whispered Fishlegs.

"Shut it, Fish!", barked Snotlout.

"_Mmm_, roasted fish", they turned to Tuffnut, "What, I was getting sick of awful gruel".

"Whatever, let's go", Astrid and the three boys moved towards the top, leaving Ruffnut deep in thought. She kept feeling her right braid while staring off in the distance, making the four uncomfortable.

"Hey, sis?", Tuff tapped her shoulder.

Ruff flinched, "Huh, what?".

"You okay?", only Astrid noticed a faint trace of a blush on her.

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking about him or anything", she muttered.

"Uhh, what?", Tuffnut turned to Snotlout and Fishlegs, who looked at each other confused and shrugged.

"I mean, what are we talking about?", she sheepishly grinned.

"Umm… right, we were going to the great hall for lunch", Snotlout remembered.

"That's right, roasted fish, let's go before they run out", the boys raced up the ramps, Astrid looked back to Ruff before the twin fixed her clothes and ran after her brother. She thought about her reaction, then shook off the thought and jogged after her peers.

* * *

_Late morning, the next day_

Heather was wandering through the forest alone, a basket hung in the crook of her arm. Hiccup was at work in his workshop, while Cyrai and Zia were on patrol on berk's side. She had just finished her turn in the greenhouse and decided to take a stroll through the woods. Hiccup had gifted Heather her own mask, identical to Zia's but its eyes glowed green instead of violet and lacked horns. The circle on her brow lacked a line running through it, ranking her as a 'Gamma'.

'_Remember Heather, if you're in danger, call out while wearing this and we'll come as quickly as we can'_, she thought back to when Hiccup had given her the mask. A breeze carried fallen leaves, making her hair dance. They brought her gaze to a small cluster of faintly glowing daffodil-like flowers growing between the roots of a pine.

'_So pretty_', Heather knelt and went to touch them. A flower was drawn towards her hand and delicate filaments emerged from within the trumpet, they wrapped around her finger gently. The flower slowly transitioned from a bright yellow to emerald green, _'Wow'_, then began to hum softly. "You guys are beautiful, want to go home with me?", amazingly, the flowers humming grew a bit louder. Heather carefully dug around the roots and placed them in a small pouch filled with wet dirt.

She was about to head back to the cove when a guttural snort made her freeze in place. The bushes to her right were trampled as a stone boar muscled its way through, looking for roots to eat. Heather quietly tried to walk away, _snap_, when she stepped on a twig. The boar snapped its head at her, she stood still hoping it would ignore her. It tensed before squealing and charging at her.

Heather took off sprinting in the direction of the cove, _"__Help, anyone!__"_.

A moment later, Zai answered, _"__Heather, what's wrong, are you ok?__"_.

"_No, a giant boar is chasing me!__"_, her foot slips and she slides into a shallow ravine. Heather thankfully is unhurt, but the boar appears at the opening. It squeals and smashes into the rock, she looks around and realizes it's a dead end. The walls are too smooth for her to get a good hold, the boar continues to try to break through, _"__Please hurry, I don't know when it will break through!__"_.

"_We're on our way as fast as we can!__"_, bits of rock fall away, Heather was starting to panic. The boar stops when a growl comes from above, they both look up and see a large dark gray wolf perched on the top of the ravine. Its snarling revealing sharp fangs, the wolf looked between the slender girl and fat boar. It locked onto the boar, who stood its ground. The wolf howled, causing the patch of fur on its back to glow red. Black smoke spewed from its shadow and swirled on either side. The smog took shape and became a pair of smaller black ethereal wolves, both of which growled. The original wolf leapt off and chased after the fleeing boar, its ghostly copies following it.

A minute later, Zia touched down first, she grabbed her by the shoulders, "Heather are you ok, where's the boar?!".

"It got chased off", Zia released her.

"By what?", Heather was about to answer when Cyrai landed and scooped her up in a hug.

"Oh, my cute little Heather, I was so worried", Zia groaned while Cyrai swung around with the smaller girl in her arms.

_Later, Cove_

The four teens held a meeting in the main room, the girls sat on the couch while Hiccup stood pacing. He brushed his hair back, "Let me get this straight, three wolves saved you from a stone boar?".

"Well, it was just a big one at first", Zia rubbed Heather's back comfortingly.

Cyrai was tapping on several projected screens, the gamma's mask connected to them by translucent tendrils. After a moment, she managed to pull bits of images from it, "Found it".

Hiccup eyed the still of the wolf standing with two smaller ghostly copies of itself, "Interesting".

"That's one big dog", Zia's eyes widen.

"Looks like this wolf used 'Dark effigy'", Cyrai hummed, "Another spell like ability, just like the stone boar".

Hiccup groaned, "We're gonna have to step up security", while rubbing his forehead. "Zia", the beta turned to him, "I need you to train Heather, Flying, Fighting, you know the works". She nodded, he looks to his other beta, "Cyrai, have some monitors patrol the forest at _**ALL**_ times".

"You can count on me", she dispels the screens, freeing the mask.

Hiccup picks it up and hands it to Heather, "I'm glad you're alright".

She gently takes it from his hand, blushing at his smile, "T-thanks".

"Alright people, let's get to work!", he claps his hands together, getting everyone attention. Hiccup walks to the front door with his betas and gamma, ready to begin a busy day.

**(A/N: I'm thinking of calling them 'Dire shadows', because you know the size of dire wolves and they use shadow copies. ****Dire**** can mean grim or ominous, it also sounds cool. The next story poll will close one week after my next update.)**


End file.
